


Billionaire ~ Playboy~ Philanthropist...Dad?

by kylosgirl9593



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author regrets nothing, Ben Solo in a tea cup, Ben has tattoos, Ben is a DILF, CEO Ben Solo, Dadam, Daddy Ben Solo, Disneyland, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Instant parent, Office masturbation, Rey and Rose are Kylo Ren Hungry, Secret Masturbation, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Suspenders Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Yes thank you KyloTrash, but who isnt really?, death of a character, promise rings, semi public blowjobs, shower smut, status difference, tags updated, there will be smut, theres just a shit ton of smut okay???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren CEO of Starkiller INC - Forbes 40 under 40- most eligible bachelor -Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist turned Dad.Ben gains custody of his twin nieces after his sister passes away. The twins are starting to get to old for their sweet grandmother to keep up with them. So Leia and Ben have an idea to hire a nanny.Leia hires a nanny-Ben falls in love with the nanny- and you can put the rest together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is another project- yes I feel overwhelmed but what can I say? Its nice to escape. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to ArdeaJestin for being a beta and helping me correct my writing issues!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! (:

**10 years ago**

_“Ben you need to come home. It’s…...your sister. I… I don’t think she’s going to be here for much longer. Call me as soon as you can. Love you son.”_

 

_Ben replayed the message over and over in disbelief as to what was going on. He knew his sister was sick but never imagined her getting to this point. Ben grabbed his suitcase from his closet and started to pack, he needed to see her. It wasn’t fair. He was supposed to protect her, that’s what older brothers did!_

 

_He finished packing, bought his ticket to fly to his home in Chandrila, New York, he hadn’t been home in years. The last time he saw his sister was when she gave birth to his twin nieces Bella and Brynlee. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, holding his nieces in his arms made him soft. He would do anything for his girls._

 

_As Ben sat in the back of the car waiting to arrive at the airport he sent off a quick email to his assistant and informed him that he would be absent for the next two weeks dealing with family matters. Family came first, despite not always having the greatest relationship with them… he needed to be there now._

 

_The flight felt like years, but it could have just been the anticipation and nerves to be home with his family again. The moment the plane had landed and got to its gate, he stood up abruptly hitting his head against the overhead bin, rubbing the pain he opened the door and retrieved his carry on bag. Once the door had opened he walked as fast as he possibly could through the crowded airport, dodging families and other travelers who were racing through to get to their gate._

 

 _As he stepped onto the escalator to head down to the main ground his phone in hand, checking the thousands of emails and missed texts._ _He was startled when someone called his name_

 

 _“Ben Solo!” Looking away from his phone he looked up to see two familiar faces, Maz Katana and his Uncle Charles or Chewie._ _The shorter woman walked up and wrapped her around his waist._ _Ben dropped his bag hugging her back a few tears slipped down his face as he released her. He walked over to his uncle giving him a hug with a few stern slaps to the back._

 

_“Child I cannot believe you’re here! Does your mother know?”_

 

_“No, I didn’t even call her back after she left the voicemail I…. I booked a flight packed my bags and took the red eye… wait are you guys just getting here too?” Ben glanced over at Chewie who was holding several bags and he nodded._

 

_“Ya heard about it too, we knew we needed to come in and help out.” Chewie grabbed the last piece of luggage from the ground and motioned everyone towards the doors._

 

_“Well child, why don’t you come with us? Your mother will be thrilled to see you!” Ben nodded as he grabbed his suitcase from the revolving belt and followed them out to their car. As they made their way to Ben's childhood home their conversation was filled with talk about his new company, the trip that Maz and Chewie had returned from and more details into his sister’s sickness.  He had no idea, he felt horrible for not being there but as Maz reminded him. He was here now and that’s all that mattered._

 

_As they pulled up to his house it looked as if nothing had changed. The stunning off white house covered in windows still in pristine condition despite the number of times him and his sister had broken them practicing for sports, the walkway to the house still lined with whatever plant Leia had found of that year. Ben felt more nervous than before. “I ugh.. I will catch up with you guys in a moment, I gotta clear my head really quick.” Maz nodded patting him on the back, Chewie grabbed their bags from the trunk and took them inside where Leia stood with open arms welcoming their family into her home. Ben smiled as he saw his mom, it hurt him a little knowing he still hadn’t told her he was coming. He hadn’t contacted or been home since his nieces were born, his nerves got the best of him as he bent over throwing up the contents of whatever had been in his stomach. Wiping his face clean he reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it up he inhaled the smooth tobacco taste and walked slowly into the back yard._

_Ben walked quietly to the back yard, watching through the window to make sure no one was there he opened the sliding glass door and snuck in. His mother's dog Roger Dodger the second or R2D2 as his father had called him greeted Ben with a protective growl, but as Ben knelt down the dog opened up submitting to him._

 

_“Dumb ass dog. I swear you’re going to blow my cover!” He said in a hushed tone. As he walked into the main part of the kitchen he grabbed a glass filling it full of water and casually walked into the front room. He leant against the door frame and listened as his mother talked._

 

_“I am so happy you two are here! I only wish Ben was here. The little brat wouldn’t even pick up the phone!” Leia's voice trembled as she spoke of her displeasure with her son._

 

_“What the hell mom! That’s no way to talk about your son!” Ben walked into the room despite his nervousness and exasperation, a smile fought its way to his face as he watched his mother jump in her chair and spill water all over her pant leg. She stood up and rushed over to him. She hugged him tightly tears, streaming down her face. When she pulled away her hand collided with his chest with a loud thud. She pointed her finger at him scolding him._

 

_“You are such a brat Benjamin Solo! Why don’t you ever answer your phone?! You could of at least told me you were coming!” Her tone was stern but faded away as she sighed and hugged him again. Ben felt slightly guilty not informing his mother or his sister that he was coming but how could he? He hadn't been home in 18 months._

 

_“She...She’s upstairs you know, she really wants to see you Ben. The twins are down for their nap so they won't be a bother to you two. You need to go see her.” Leia’s hand felt like ice as she brushed it against his face trying to encourage him to see his sister._

 

_As he walked up the hallowed stairs, he stopped every few steps to glance at pictures of him and his sister from when they were children. It made his heart ache, he loved his sister more than anything in this world and to see her not be her normal bubbly self killed him. The hallway seemed longer than normal. He felt like it grew and additional fifty feet every time he took a step._

 

_However once he got to the room, he could faintly hear the sound of monitors beeping and the soft whispers of people talking. Knocking on the door softly he heard the approval of someone letting him in._

 

_As he walked in he felt his heart drop. His sister looked healthy on the outside but it was her failing heart that was her downfall._

 

 _“My God Ben! You’re here! Come here!” Jyn reached her arms out towards him. He couldn’t help but let the tears fall down as he walked over to his ailing sister’s side and held her tightly._   
  
“B-Ben not so ti-tight I can't breathe!” Ben quickly let go, after running his hand through his hair and apologizing over and over, he reached out and squeezed her fingers. Jyn laughed at him and smacked his arm playfully. The two talked and talked like they had only been away for a few days and not a year and a half.

 

_Jyn told him about how the doctors failed to help but blamed it on her shitty circumstances, she shrugged it off. She was in high spirits since her best friend was finally home._

 

_“Ben I… I need you to do something for me.” She gazed upon him with a glimmer in her eyes._

 

_“Of course Jyn what...what do you need?” He was quick to jump the gun, he would do anything for his sister._

 

_“If I...If I don't make it. I want you to have the girls, they love you so much Benny. Please...take them. I have the paperwork already set up for you to be their legal guardian, hell you can adopt them! I have already told Mom and she agrees. You are better off than she is at the moment and I know you would take such good care of my girls.”_

 

_Ben was taken back, he never thought himself a father figure. He was always Uncle Ben, the one who would send gifts from every business trip he went on, the one he would FaceSpace or whatever it was called with them when he could, but never….a father. However seeing and hearing the plea from Jyn to take them how could he turn them down?_

 

_“Of course Jyn. I’ll take them. Just don’t leave us you hear? We need you to stick around. I mean I ain’t any good at this dad shit anyways.” They laughed: she knew he was right, but she knew that he could be._

 

_A knock interrupted their moment when Leia walked in holding the twins who had woken from their nap. Upon seeing Ben they both lit up and screamed loudly._

 

_“There’s my girls! Oh I missed you two so much!” He held them in his arms, kissing the tops of their heads over and over._

 

*****************

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

“Bella! Brynlee! Let’s go you’re going to be late for school!” Ben yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Life had gotten crazy since he took on his nieces but he wouldn't change a single thing. He loved them more than anything they were his world. His sister had passed away in her sleep only a few days after he had asked him to become their guardian. It broke his heart into a million pieces, but having the girls around was like having a small piece of her back in his life.

 

The twins were ten years old, both enrolled in a private school that Ben spared no expense in, making sure they got the best education possible. They had everything they needed thanks to Ben, they had traveled the world multiple times, and never went without anything. Yes he was aware that he spoiled them but how could he say no?

 

The girls ran down stairs hugging Ben as they rushed out the door. Ben grabbed his phone that kept ringing off the hook. He looked down and groaned as he hit accept.

 

“What do you need Armitage?”

“I told you not to call me that! Anyway Beijing called, something about a hiccup with the offices? Anyway they need you out there to take a look at it.”

 

Ben pressed his mouth into a tight line. He was the CEO of Starkiller INC. Forbes Most Richest Bachelors and Top 40 under 40, yet somehow he still was doing grunt work in his own company. He rolled his eyes as Armitage went on and on about the minute details.

 

“Kylo are you still there?!”

 

“Yes I am, I’m just listening to your blabber nonsense shit! I’ll catch a red-eye tonight. I will be there by midday tomorrow.”

 

“OK I will let them know.” Ben tossed his phone onto the counter, he watched it spin out of control onto the floor. He had never been more thankful for the shatterproof case that the girls had gotten him after his fifth phone needed to be replaced.

 

Grabbing his phone he shot off a text to them to let them know that he would be gone, they both replied with sad faces and broken hearts. They had a volleyball game the next day that would determine if they would be going to state finals. He promised them it would only be a short trip and that he would be back as soon as he could.  Next came the hardest call, to his mother for a last minute help.

 

“Good morning Ben! What’s going on?”

 

“Hey Mom, can you come watch the girls for the next few days? Issues in our Beijing office and I have to take care of them.”

 

“Oh Ben, sweetie of course, but I think...Ben I think it’s time we get the girls a full time nanny. I know they are getting older but so am I. As much as I love the girls it’s hard to keep up!”

 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, he knew this was coming. They had talked about it earlier but nothing ever came of it. He sighed as he finally agreed with his mother.

 

“Yeah you’re right mom. Can you find someone for me? I just don’t have the time and I trust your instincts!”

 

“Of course! I will place an add right away and get it taken care of for you!” she said cheerfully. Ben prayed that the girls would be okay with it, they could be stubborn but this was something he needed especially with his company growing at such a fast rate.

 

“Thanks mom. I gotta head out, gotta pack a bag and head out to the office. I will see you when I get back. I love you.”

 

“I know son.”

 

**********

Ben’s flight left in three hours, and the girls would be home any minute after volleyball practice. He had to say goodbye to them before he left, it always hurt saying it but he couldn’t just leave without doing it. The door swung open and the girls walked in laughing about something. Having seen that Ben was still home they rushed over to him and wrapped their arms around him.

 

“Girls, I _ugh_ we need to talk about something before I leave.” He pointed to the counter top chairs they both looked at each other with unsure eyes as they sat down. Ben wrung his hands over and over trying to figure out how to tell them.

 

“What is it Dad?” Brynlee asked, as she placed her school bag onto the counter top.

 

“Well your Grandmother and I have been talking, and since she is getting older and it's getting a little harder for her to keep up with you two crazy girls, we think it's best if we got a full time nanny to help out.” Both girls looked at him in shock, throwing their hands up they started to talk at the same time, venting their disgust about having a nanny.

 

“Okay enough you two! Now listen, do either of you know how to work a washing machine? Cook food?” Ben asked, both girls shook their heads their chins to their chest as they knew that he was right. They were too young.

 

“Grandma is putting out an add, and I want you two to help her choose someone who would be an okay fit for us? Since they will be living in the guest house out back you will need approve of them them.”

 

“Okay Dad,” Bella finally said. She was the quieter of the two she held a special place in his heart, she was just like him growing up, and Brynlee was just like her mother.

 

“Now come give me one big hug because I have to head out. You guys can Facetime me every night before you go to bed okay? And you can text me when every day need to. I love you Brynlee and Bella. Don’t ever forget that okay?” Both girls jumped from their chairs and shuffled towards Ben. They wrapped their arms around him in a bear like hug.

 

Ben said his last goodbyes as he got into the car that waited outside for him. He hoped that his mom would find someone good enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to ArdeaJestin for being a beta and helping me correct my writing issues!
> 
>  
> 
> Rachel your support means the world to me!! Thank you for always encouraging me <3

 

Rey walked down the hallway to the mailbox, headphones blaring as she danced to the latest Panic! At the Disco song. When she saw the overload of mail shoved into their small mailbox, she placed her phone in her back pocket and opened it. She started to pull out the massive amount of mail, gathering it into her arms as best as she could. After she had collected the last piece of mail she made her way back to the apartment; unable to grab the door she gave it a few kicks before Rose finally opened.

 

Placing the mail onto the counter-top Rey took out her earbuds and started to sort out the mail. She gasped loudly as she grabbed the latest issue of GQ Magazine.

 

“Rose! It came! It’s here!” Rey jumped up and down holding the magazine close to her chest. Rose ran in from the bedroom down to the kitchen slipping on the tiled floor landing ungracefully. Rey tossed the magazine back onto the counter as she helped her friend up to her feet, the two of them laughing at Rose’s failed attempt at a Risky Business move.

 

“Okay Rey grab the wine let’s see who the 40 under 40 and Most Eligible Bachelors are this year! I hope Kylo Ren is in there! God he is so fucking hot! I could ride him into tomorrow!!” Rey nodded her head in agreement as she stood on her toes to reach the wine glasses. Grabbing two and the bottle of red wine she joined Rose on the couch as she opened the precious magazine.

 

Rose and Rey flipped through the magazine admiring the pictures of the handsome men inside, drooling over them. As they reached the lower numbers they started to get more and more antsy as they hoped their dream man was in the top three.

 

**#3- Phillip Altman- Altman Sport INC**

 

**#2- Clyde Logan- Duck Tape Bar and Grille**

 

Rey and Rose held hands and closed their eyes as they turned the page.

 

“On the count of three… one--two--three!” Rey flipped the page, both girls gasped as they looked down.

 

“Oh. My. God.” both their jaws dropped as they gazed upon Forbes number one man.

 

**#1- Kylo Ren- Starkiller INC.**

 

There he was, the 6’3” giant, muscles that looked they were hand chiseled by the gods themselves. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top clinging to his body, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his sleeve tattoos, black suspenders holding a black pair of pants that clung to him showing off the outline of his cock. The man exuded sex, he was in every aspect of the word a D.I.L.F.

 

“Fuckin hell, how is it fair? Like honest to God it is not fair that he is that goddamn handsome and single! Ugh why lord why!” Rey pretend to faint as she fell down onto the couch. She sat up quickly grabbing her glass of wine chugging it down as fast as she could and instantly regretted it as she started to cough uncontrollably.

 

“Ugh that man will be the death of me I swear to god Rose!” Rey walked back into the kitchen and started to look through the rest of the mail. She sighed as she saw her bills. “It is almost unfair you know? He is incredibly sexy and incredibly rich! Some people have all the luck… The only thing we have in common is we’re single.” Her part time job wasn’t paying enough money to keep up with mountain of bills that seemed to keep building.

 

“Rey let’s find you a new job okay? You can't live like this!” Rose reached under their worn down couch and grabbed her laptop, flipping the screen she powered it on. Rose started rapidly typing away at the keyboard. “Here, look there are tons of jobs! Come on Rey let’s just check it out please?”

 

Rey groaned and dragged her feet as she made her way back to the couch, she plopped down next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder as they scrolled through the thousands of ads.

 

“Oh hey Rey-Rey what about this one?” Rose clicked on the add zooming in on the details.

 

*****

WANTED

Full time nanny

Pay- TBD

 

Searching for a nanny for twin 12 year old girls. Expected to clean house, do laundry weekly, cook food and assist with homework. Will need a valid passport for travel. Will be expected to live on property.

Please contact

Leia Organa- Solo 212-718-9171

 

********

“Rey you graduated with a degree in English and Engineering how hard could it be to do this?! I mean I can teach you the cooking part but why not! Plus you’ll get to travel!” Rose said cheerfully. Rey sat back pondering her words.

 

“You know what? Fuck it. Let’s do it! It’s worth a shot!” Rey grabbed the laptop off of Roses lap and submitted her resume. She smiled to herself.Setting the laptop back onto the coffee table she grabbed the bottle of wine and poured more into both of their glasses. Lifting her glass, she toasted to a possible new future.

 

As they sipped their wine, Rey’s phone started to ring. Rose looked at her with a disconcerting look. Rey reached for her phone, took a deep breath and hit accept, biting her lip as she held it to her ear. Pacing the floor, Rose finally snapping her back into reality as she noticed she was starting to leave a trail in the rug.

 

“Oh…..yes…..uh- huh….ya absolutely! Yes I can meet tomorrow…….okay great! Thank you so much!” Rey hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor. She looked at Rose eyebrows raised, jaw dropped and shaking her head. “I ugh… I have an interview with her tomorrow….”

 

“Holy shit! Did she even read your resume?!” Rose asked as she put her feet up on the couch holding her wine glass a little tighter. Rey slowly made her way to the ground as she laid on her back with her arms above her head.

 

“Oh my god, that was…. What just happened?!” Her hands shot straight up as she shook her head, rolling her to her side she looked at Rose with a confused look and began to laugh.

 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and more wine then Rey would care to admit. As she put the glasses in the sink she walked over to the couch swaying softly as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Rose who has seemingly passed out drunk on the couch.

 

She drunkenly walked to her room, opening the door she closed it softly behind her as to not wake her friend and got into bed. Pulling the covers over her head she turned to face the wall and sighed. The thoughts of Kylo Ren filled her head as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

 

********

The blaring sound of her alarm clock echoed throughout her room, Rey moaned as she searched for her nightstand to smack the annoying chirp. After successfully turning off she grabbed the pillow and held it close her her face. Her head was throbbing, light and sounds became completely unbearable, but then reality hit. She had an interview, she needed to get ready. Moaning loudly she rolled off the bed and onto the floor, standing slowly to avoid the head rush. She looked around her room and sighed. She was determined to get this job, she needed a fresh start.

 

********

“Rose! Get in here and help me pick an outfit!” Rey yelled. She giggled when she heard a loud thump as Rose fell off the couch and dragged herself to her room.

 

“You...royally suck you know that?” Rose walked into her room, rubbing her temples before she plopped onto Rey’s bed.

 

“I am not the one who decided that it would be a good idea to down an entire bottle of wine now am I?” Rey grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and tossed it over to Rose. “Okay now you have to tell me which outfit would be okay to do this interview in! I have to be there in... _shit,_ two hours!”

 

Rey started to tear everything she owned off the hangers and threw them carelessly onto the floor. Rose moaned as she rejected each outfit combination that she held up. Until one outfit came up, Rose held her hand motioning her to stop. She got up from the bed and held the white button down shirt against Rey’s chest.

 

“This...one hundred percent this! Oh and those brand new black pants you got! This with umm...these shoes!” Rose wandered around the room grabbing the clothes that had been thrown down, she started pairing up an out in a few minutes before handing it all over to Rey pointing her towards the bathroom to get changed.

 

When Rey walked out Rose gasped as she motioned her to turn in a circle. Rey rolled her eyes as she twirled around in a circle. She clapped cheerfully as her friend bent down to slip on the pair of high heels.

 

“Okay, let’s hurry and do your hair and makeup and then off you go to get this amazing job!” Rose was overly enthusiastic about the interview, even more so than Rey, but she blamed it on the hangover that Rose had.

 

Rose started to curl her hair and hair spraying it to no end. She did a quick light layer of makeup on Rey and then smiled as she clapped her hands.

 

“Go kill this interview baby girl!” Rose hugged Rey in a tight embrace as she pushed her out the door. Once she had left, Rose walked back to the couch and wrapped herself back into the blanket.

 

*******

Rey entered the address on her phone as she began her drive. She had no reason to be nervous,well that’s what she told herself. As she pulled up to the house her jaw dropped. The beautiful grey and white stone house was stunning, large bay windows that allowed the natural light to filter into the house, the rich dark undertones made each window stand out.

 

Rey slowly pulled her car into the roundabout driveway entrance, putting her car into park. She pulled the visor down looking at herself one last time before she took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Walking up to the large dark wood door she gave it a stern rap before taking a step back.

 

The door opened to an elderly woman with silver hair and a beautiful smile that seemed to  reach ear to ear.

“You must be Rey, my name is Mrs Organa-Solo. Oh my dear come in! B and B come down here!!”

 

Rey watched as two twin girls rushed down the staircase, she smiled as Leia introduced the girls who giggled at her slight accent that had stuck with her.

 

"Girls, be nice! It's a pleasure to meet you, Rey. I must say I was quite impressed with your schooling! The girls are in private school, so they have a hefty amount of homework and quite frankly, when it comes to helping them, I'm perfectly useless." Rey laughed as she remembered how ridiculous the school systems had become and still wondered how she was able to graduate.

 

“Now I do have some questions for you. Are you comfortable with living here? By that I mean my son has a spare house in the back he had converted for this particular position, so you will be required to live here to assist the girls. Will that be an issue?”  Rey shook her head and smiled. _Have courage Rey_.

 

“Perfect! Secondly I assume you have a valid passport and are okay with traveling on short notice yes? Because while the girls are at school you essentially will be the assistant to my son Ben. He won’t need you often but when he does it will be things like picking up dry cleaning, items for the twins, and things for his office. Also packing the girls suitcases for a last minute trip or god forbid he runs out of coffee! You will need to run and get him some. Will that be an issue?” Rey laughed as she shook her head again.

 

“That is not a problem at all.” She smiled, the twins gave Leia a solid nod before they exited the room.

 

“Last question. Are you single?” Her hand perched under her chin as she stared at Rey with intensity.

 

“I um…. yes. I was engaged at one point but my fiancé.. He left me.”

 

Leia's hand dropped and held Rey’s as she patted the top of her hands. She did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

 

“Oh my dear child! Well my Ben is single and if it’s not too soon, you two should go at it!” She was mildly horrified. Was Leia really trying to set her up with her son?

 

“I am only kidding my child. Well the twins seem to like you and I sure as hell love you. The job is yours Rey if you’d like it.”

 

Rey sat completely stunned. “Oh wow yes! Thank you so much!” Rey extended her hand out to Leia and shook it with happiness. Just like that her life had changed.

 

“Perfect! My son will be back at the beginning of next week, I will of course stay to help you get familiar with the house and the girls schedules. Would you be able to move in by…. Thursday?” Rey’s eyes widen as that was less than a day and a half away

 

“Ugh wow yes of course! I will just need to pack and inform my roommate.” Rey’s to do list grew and grew in her mind, the stress and anxiety started to build as she wanted to make sure she’d have everything.

 

“Rey, calm down. I have movers that will be able to assist you and you can slowly transition here. Just bring a few essentials for the next five days and then once Ben comes home he can help you with the rest okay?”

 

Like a weight being lifted from her shoulders, Rey sighed and nodded as she shook Leia's hand again thanking her for the opportunity.

 

Leia walked her to the door and told her to come back the next morning at six am. Rey simply smiled and nodded as she walked out to her old beat up rusted bug.

 

**Rey: holy shit…. Rose I got the job**

 

**Rose: yaaaaaas kween! I knew it! Bring home wine we need to celebrate!**

 

**Rey: Hell no! I have to be back at 6 am! Girl I can’t have a hangover!**

 

**Rose: holy shit! Ok fine but we need to celebrate at one point ok?! Come home!!**

 

******

Rey put her car into drive and made her way to the the grocery store. After having promised Rose a celebration treat that did not involve alcohol it was a much needed stop. Searching the isles she found the perfect _I just got the coolest job ever_ treat. Chocolate cupcakes with salted caramel frosting, it hit all of her cravings for wanting sweet and salty. Once she had rung up her purchase of the cupcakes and a few other essential items like new foundation, mascara and eyeliner, Rey headed out. Driving a few blocks down she made one last quick stop off to the strip mall.

 

Walking down the bustling corridors of the mall she stopped in front of one window display that caught her attention. The model dressed to the nines of course was holding a simple black bag with a gold chain as the strap. It was simple, elegant and well gorgeous. Walking into the store she walked over to the display to see the bag. She nearly choked on her own spit when she saw the price tag.

 

_$4,999.99_

 

The sales associate walked over to her after seeing her reaction to the bag.

 

“You know Miss, we actually have a really good deal with our clearance items right now. Most of the clearance items are from the previous year or the year before and we are trying to get rid of them. Would you like to see?” Rey smiled and nodded as she followed the associate around to the back of the store.

 

“As you see we have a large selection of bags, unfortunately they are not that beautiful bag you found up there.” Rey thanked her as she walked away leaving her to choose.

 

After tossing bags left and right out of the bin, she sighed in frustration.She moved to the next bin and she felt like she had struck gold. There lied a beautiful dusty rose pink Michael Kors bag, with a matching wallet and phone case. Rey held each item and instantly fell in love with them. She looked at each of the price tags, she couldn't believe it. All three items were under a hundred dollars. _I totally deserve this.. I mean I just got the best job of the century! I need to look my best right?_ After a few moments of battling with herself she walked up to the counter with her purchase.

 

As she walked out of the store with an even more empty wallet than before, she didn't regret it. She was happy that she did this, the next day was a brand new start. She needed to make herself feel confident and having the bag definitely helped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to ArdeaJestin for being a beta and helping me correct my writing issues!
> 
>  
> 
> Also a shout out to Sweetkyloren for the beautiful moodboard and for always being so encouraging! Love you to pieces girl

 

The next morning Rey woke up earlier than she ever had in her life, granted the lack of sleep helped. She tossed and turned all night, the thoughts of her not making a good impression and completely failing filled her head. There were several times through the night she woke up wanting to throw up any contents in her stomach, but each time she made it to the bathroom nothing came up. Her alarm went off and she rolled out of bed for the millionth time, quickly and quietly walked to the kitchen to start a hot fresh pot of coffee and went back to her room to get ready. 

 

After finding a simple outfit of her best black skinny jeans, black bootie with a slight heel and her white sweater top she threw her hair up into a messy bun, walked back into the kitchen and poured the fresh steaming coffee into her to-go mug. She grabbed her new purse from the closet door, along with her keys.Taking a deep breath, she mustered all the confidence she could and walked out the door. It was time to start the day.  

 

The drive felt shorter than she remembered.Already arriving at the house she quickly ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Leia answered with a happy smile, still dressed in her pajamas, holding a mug of coffee she definitely understood the early morning feeling. 

 

“Right on time! The girls should be waking up soon, I just wanted to go over their schedule with you a little more in detail. Do you want some more coffee? You look like you need it.” Rey closed the door softly, nodding in response as they walked into the kitchen. 

 

The kitchen was glistening under the lights, beautiful white cabinets with silver knobs lined the walls while the counters were the opposite with black matte granite tops. It was her dream kitchen that she often looked at on Pinterest, only it was real and she couldn’t believe that she got to work in it. 

 

“Now, the girls schedule is quite hectic but you’ll get used to it after a few days. They normally wake up around six thirty and are down here for breakfast by seven fifteen. Usually the girls will just eat a quick bowl of cereal or a bagel with schmear whichever is available the quickest for them. Then they are out the doors by seven thirty five when their driver Mitaka comes to get them. While they are gone I usually will go run errands, grocery shopping or whatever I personally need to do. Since you are Ben’s assistant, you will need to help him with whatever he requests. One good thing is Ben is never that needy, he usually takes care of things himself or he has Mitaka take care of them.” Leia stopped as she pointed to the ceiling, Rey could hear the dull ring of the alarms going off, followed by the soft patter of footsteps walking across the floor. 

 

“Well perfect right on time. I swear Ben has them locked on military precision. So, the school day ends for them at two forty-five, yes it is an odd time. They have volleyball practice at The Resistance Club House down on 33rd Avenue, unfortunately Mitaka can't always get the girls so he will text you an hour before hand. You will need to make sure you are on time to their school to get them and then get them to practice by three thirty.”  Rey could feel her head starting to ache listening to the girls schedule, her fingers couldn't type fast enough on her phone to remember everything. Leia placed a hand on top of hers and smiled. 

 

“Rey, you are overthinking it. I promise you, this is not as hard as it sounds. You will get used to it, trust me.” She simply nodded as she continued to listen to the twin’s schedules and before she knew it the girls had made their way downstairs and were hugging Leia. 

 

“Brynlee, Bella, you remember Rey don’t you? She accepted the job, and she is your new nanny!” Rey took a step back and smiled at the girls, she felt awkward and didn’t know if she was supposed to hug them or shake their hands, so she opted for the awkward wave of her hand. 

 

“Hi Miss Rey! I’m Bella!” the little girl walked up giving Rey a hug catching her completely off guard. Hesitantly she bent down slightly hugging the girl back and smiled. 

 

“Hi Miss Rey, I’m Brynlee but everyone calls me Bryn.” Brynlee didn’t leave Leia’s side as she introduced herself, Rey knew the feeling all too well. A stranger coming into the house, the hesitancy of having to welcome someone else in. 

 

“Okay girls, get some food and then off to school! Make sure you have your homework and your volleyball bags next to the door for Mitaka to grab before practice okay?” The girls nodded as they went about their normal routine and got themselves breakfast. Leia moved over to the table and Rey followed. Taking a seat she listened to the rest of the minor details that involved their schedules. A knock at the door broke their talk as a tall slender built man walked into the door. 

 

“Oh good Mitaka!” Leia stood up and offered a hand to Rey to follow her towards the door. 

 

“Mitaka this is Rey, she is the girls’ new nanny! Rey this is Mitaka, Ben’s….well… he does everything Ben asks.”    
  
“Yeah I’m kind of Ben’s bitch.” Rey laughed at the comment, and even more so when Leia smacked him in the arm. 

  
“Language young man.” Mitaka rubbed his arm, acting like a wounded man. 

 

“Sorry ma’am. Are the girls ready to go?” 

 

Like magic the girls appeared with their school bags slung over their shoulders. Mitaka opened the door, letting the girls go out first he soon followed. Rey and Leia watched as he opened the back door for them and they drove off to school. 

 

“Perfect now I can give you the grand tour!”

 

Leia started the tour of the house, showing Rey each of the rooms starting with the obvious kitchen/dining room and the adjoining living room area. Walking down the hallway she showed Rey where the laundry room was, the entrance to the garage where Ben kept his cars and where her go-to car would be when she needed to pick up the girls or to run errands. 

 

Walking back into the main room Leia pointed out Ben’s home office, telling her that he spent more of his time here than in his actual office. The room was beautiful, the rich dark brown hardwood floors were spotless, the book shelves reached floor to ceiling and had hundreds of books and random decor. A picture of a young woman with two newborn girls, Rey held the picture and admired the beautiful older woman. 

 

“Ah yes, that would be my daughter Jyn. Her husband Cassian was killed in Iraq not long before the twins were born. It was so hard on her, once the girls were born everything started to go down for her. She passed away when the girls were barely a eighteen months old. Ben has had them ever since. He won’t talk about her much, they were incredibly close and it hurt him more than anything to lose her, I think that is why he is such a softy when it comes to Brynlee and Bella.” It broke Rey’s heart as Leia told her the tragic story of her daughter and how Ben ended up with them. 

 

Throwing the thought to the back of her mind, Leia and Rey continued the tour of the house. Walking up the stairs she took a brief moment to admire the pictures of the twins the hung on the walls. Leia told her the story behind a few of them that made her laugh and sigh as Leia went into details about her son’s relationship with the twins. Arriving to the twin’s bedrooms Rey instantly became jealous of the two of them. They each had their own room that was connected by a single bathroom. The rooms were a soft cream colored with pink, gray and gold highlights, large windows allowed light to fill the room bringing it warmth and happiness. There was a clear difference between the rooms, one was neat and tidy and the other… well it reminded Rey of herself. Things thrown through out the room, drawers half opened with shirts hanging out of them. Rey could of sworn she stepped back in time.

 

As they continued Leia pointed out Ben’s room, and curiosity peaked as she opened the door. The large vaulted ceilings were adorned with dark colored wood beams that made the room seem larger than it actually was. A large bay window was at the end of the house that gave her a direct look into the backyard and a smaller house that resided on the property.

 

“As you can tell my son has..exquisite taste when it comes to his house. I am not sure where he gets that from,” she said sarcastically as Rey stepped into the room a little more. It smelled heavenly, she could smell hits of vanilla, almond and leather. It must of been his cologne. She glanced at the sheets. They looked warm, soft and inviting. 

 

“Ah come now, time for you to see your place!” Rey turned her head to look at Leia, she had forgotten the part where she was going to be living on the property. As they made their way down the stairs again, Leia’s phone started to ring. She apologized as she walked away from Rey to answer the call, leaving her to walk around the living room. She grabbed her phone sending a quick text to Rose. 

 

**Rey: OMFG Rose! This place is a mansion!!! I mean, I have my own house to live in!!**

 

**Rose: Wait what?!**

 

**Rey: Yes girl! I can't wait for you to see this! You definitely will need to come visit me!!**

 

**Rose: Well dang girl! Better have some good parties woman!**

 

**Rey: Of course! Now do you mind getting some boxes? I will pay you back I swear!**

 

**Rose: ya ya I will go get the boxes. I’ll call the boys too.**

 

******

 

“I am so sorry Rey! That was my son, he  _ SHOULD _ be in bed by now but he just wanted to check in. Anyways let’s continue shall we? I can’t wait to show you your little place!” Leia said happily. 

 

Walking out of the house, Rey was astonished with how large the property actually was, from the front it looked like an average house. However once the background came into view she was taken back. There was a large swimming pool with water that almost looked like the surface of glass, a large patio with a bar at the end of it, a full size volleyball court which she guess was for the girls and in the back corner was a small house. 

 

“Now Rey, this used to be Ben’s old office space when he was first starting out, since then it has transformed into a club house and now its an extra space for visitors, however since you are going to be living here. This will be your new home!” Leia reached into her pocket and pulled out the lone key that was hanging from a ribbon. 

 

The white double french doors opened, revealing off white shiplap walls with light blue and tan accent colors. It looked like it belonged somewhere on the beaches, not in the middle of a busy city. The beautiful dark wood floors matched the floors from Ben’s bedroom. White drapes hung from a top the windows but were pulled back allowing the natural sunlight to fill the room. 

 

“Oh my god, this….this is beautiful!” Rey couldn’t help but wander around in a circle as she tried to take in as much as she could of her new place. 

 

“Ah yes, this is one of my favorite places. I used to stay here when I would come visit but Ben is having the basement redone to my taste so I will be staying there whenever I come to visit. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she listened to Leia ramble on about how Ben had different taste compared to her and she could not figure out where he had gotten the crazy design concepts. 

 

“Ah this is what I am excited to show you though! This will be your room, Ben recently had it remodeled and redecorated.” Leia opened the door slowly to reveal her new living space. 

 

Beautiful ivory shiplap walls adorned by three large windows that allowed more than enough natural light into the room. The wall decor was simple, a round mirror that looked like a sun hung above the bed. A large queen size bed was adorned with ivory and soft tan colored bed sheets and a duvet. Rey had dreamed about this her entire life, seeing pictures in magazines and movies, this was  her childhood dream house. 

 

“This is beautiful! I can’t… oh my god!” Rey’s fingers brushed against the soft material a top of the bed, she imagined Ben’s bed again wondering if his felt as soft as this. Her fingers brushed against the curtains, the feeling of cotton was soft and welcoming. 

 

“I am so glad you like it! I won’t lie to you Rey, I am actually quite jealous!” Leia said teasingly. “And now, if you would follow me this way I can show you the bathroom.” 

 

The bathroom was simple yet elegant. The bathroom vanity was a beautiful black marble, and a mirror that extended across the entirety of the countertop. A large glass walk-in shower was in the corner of the room and next to it was a large white bathtub. Rey marveled in the size as she pictured herself coming home after a long day, throwing in one of her bath bombs and just laying back inhaling the sweet lavender scent. 

 

“I think you will fit in perfectly here Rey. I am so excited for you to start!” Leia placed her hand on her shoulder, Rey snapped out of her day dream as she thanked her once again for giving her the opportunity. As they walked out of the house Leia checked her watch for the time. 

 

“Alright dear, it looks like the girls should be getting out soon, and I know you have a lot of packing to do. Why don’t you head to your place and go back and come back? You can start your first full day tomorrow what do you say?” Rey nodded as she sighed with relief. She thanked her once again as she walked towards the house but turned around when she heard her name being called. 

 

“Rey, why don’t you take one of Ben’s cars? That way you have more room to pack your belongings.”  Rey smiled as she walked back into the house towards the garage door. All the keys looked almost identical, her brow furrowed as she grabbed a random set hoping that it was for one of Ben’s larger vehicles. As she flicked the light on in the garage she was shocked to see the wide range of cars. There were beautiful gleaming Audi’s, Jeep Wranglers, and large Ford trucks and to her surprise all were black. Clicking the button to unlock the car she watched as the lights of the Jeep lit up. 

 

“Seriously?!” She said quietly hoping that Leia didn’t hear. She walked over to the car to only realize that it had a lift. She was short. This was going to be a nightmare. Opening the door she hopped up onto the ledge and pulled herself into the car. Once she was situated she was in awe of how clean everything was. The car smelt amazing the  mysteriously enticing masculine blend of citrus and woods made her dizzy with excitement. 

 

*******

“Holy shit Rey! Whose car is that?!” Rose stepped out of their apartment holding a box full of Rey’s belongings.

 

“Uh this would be my boss’s car that I have free range to use.” she said sheepishly as she opened the trunk of the car. She turned towards Rose and grabbed the box out of her hands and pushed it in as far as she could. 

 

“Peanut! Holy shit nice car!” Rey turned to see her old foster brother Finn yelling from the top of the stairs as he walked out of the apartment with another box of her things. Finn’s boyfriend Poe followed after, his eyes widened as he saw the car. 

 

“Damn girl! Who’s your boss?!” Poe asked as he placed another box into the back. 

 

“This is my boss’s car and holy hell guys did you pack all my stuff without me?!” Rey asked with slight frustration as she closed the door and followed her friends back up to the apartment. 

 

“Ya, it helps when you don’t have a lot of things peanut! Now tell us about this boss of yours!” Finn opened the door to her once shared apartment. Walking towards the couch she plopped down and sighed. She told them as much information as she could about her new job and the reason as to why she was having to move. 

 

“Well girl, I don't know about these two but I am very happy for you! You’re going to do great at this job!” Poe said, his hand resting on her knee giving it a small squeeze. 

 

“Promise that you won't totally leave us okay? Like let us come and visit you!” Rose said as she awkwardly leaned over to hug her. 

 

“Well of course! Okay I really need to finish here because I am needed back. So let’s finish this and Saturday night we can celebrate at my place? What do you say?”  

 

The friends all nodded in agreement as they finished loading the last bit of her things into the truck. Getting into the truck she leaned forward to look at her old apartment one last time. She smiled as she turned the truck on and began her drive back to her new home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!  
> Rey and Ben meet and yes its awkward!! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to AdriannaXVI for being a quick bad ass beta for me! If you haven't checked out her stories you really should!
> 
> ALSO (and as always)  
> Thank you to Rachel for being such a support and putting up with me messaging you a billion times with snips of my story! Also she did the BEAUTIFUL mood board! Thanks love! xx

The following days went by without any major issues. Rey was still getting used to the hectic schedule of the twins but felt like she had finally gotten used to it by the tenth day. Unfortunately Ben’s business trip had to be extended a few extra days which left the twins slightly heart broken. Rey felt bad for them and tried to comfort them the best she could.

 

Bella and Brynlee had started to open up to Rey a little more. Bella had poured her heart out to Rey about her issues with school and how she felt that her dad had missed their big game. Rey felt honored that she trusted her enough to tell her everything. Brynlee on the other hand, kept to herself, Rey felt a little upset that she wasn’t willing to talk to her. But at the same time she knew that she still needed to gain the trust of the young girl.

 

*****

The girls were over the moon when they found out that their dad was coming home and that he would be home by the time they got home from school. Friday’s meant no volleyball practice so they could come straight home. Rey had gotten a text from Mitaka asking if she could take the twins to school since he had to pick up Ben from the airport. Rey happily said yes as she placed her phone on silent for the evening.

 

*****

The next morning Rey woke with a panic as she worried that she had missed her alarm, frantically she grabbed her phone to only see that she was five minute ahead of her own alarm. She groaned as she dropped the phone onto the bed, closing her eyes she wanted to savor the last four minutes of sleep she could get. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

 

Rey quickly jumped into the shower and washed her hair. She stood there for a few minutes allowing the hot water to wake her body up. After standing for a few minutes she washed out the remaining conditioner in her hair, grabbed the towel that hung outside the door and wrapped it around her. As she stepped out of the shower she slipped on the tile landing hard on her butt.

 

“Mother fucker!” she yelled as she slowly stood up using the closed toilet as assistance. She made a mental note to run to Bed Bath and Beyond to get a rug of some sorts so she did not fall again.

 

Quickly throwing on an outfit together she rushed out the door of her small home, through the back yard and into the main house. Bella and Brynlee were buzzing with excitement as they sat at the counter top eating their cereal.

 

“Good morning! You girls seem excited!” Rey said as she closed the door, both of them turned in their chairs to only nod with smiles that could not be broken.

 

“Of course we are! Dad is coming home! This is the longest he has ever been away from us!” Bella said cheerfully as she turned around to finish her bowl of cereal.

 

“What about you Bryn? You excited to see him too?” Rey asked as she made her way to the coffee pot. Bryn shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

 

“Oh don’t worry about Bryn, she’s excited to have him home too! She’s just not excited to tell him that she’s fai...Ouch Bryn!” Bella’s hand grabbed her shoulder and started to rub it after Bryn had smacked her.

 

“Bryn? What’s going on?” Rey stood on the opposite side of the counter, she leaned in to look at her with a pleading look.

 

“It’s….math, I just…. I suck at it okay? Miss smarty pants over here is acing it and I just can’t get it!” Bryn pushed the bowl away from her, folding her arms she laid her head on the counter.

 

“Bryn… you know I’m really good at math. I can help you.” Rey reached across the counter and rubbed her arm. Bryn looked up with tears in her eyes as she nodded.

  
“You...you could?” Bryn wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

“Of course! Bryn that’s why I’m here. See if there is any type of extra credit or if you can re-do assignments and I will help you. We can even go over to my house and do it so your dad doesn’t have to see okay?” she said with a wink. Bryn stood up and walked over to Rey, she wrapped her arms around her and nodded.   
  
“Thank you Rey.” it was a whisper but it made Rey’s heart soar.

 

Rey looked up at the clock and panicked.

  
“Oh my god we have to get you girls to school!” Rushing towards the door the girls grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.  Rey quickly poured the hot coffee into the travel mug and screwed on the lid as tightly as she could. She grabbed the nearest set of keys and ran into the garage. Watching for the lights she unlocked the Audi on the far left, she bit her lip in excitement. This was a dream car of hers.

 

**********

 

After Rey had dropped off the girls at school, she quickly made the trip to Bed Bath and Beyond and grabbed a few personal things to help make her new house feel like her own. As she walked back out to the car with her items she heard the familiar chime of her phone.  Tossing the bags into the back seat of the car, she reached for her device.

 

**Brynlee: Rey! We have last minute volleyball practice tonight! Bella and I don’t have our stuff!!! Can u wash it and bring it to us?!**

 

**Rey: Of course! I’ll have it done before you girls get out.**

 

**Brynlee: OMG U R AMAZING!**

 

Rey smiled as she closed her phone and started the car. She loved the girls so far so it made her job a breeze! She also couldn’t wait to finally meet their dad to tell him what a wonderful job he’s done raising them.

 

*****

Rey stood in the laundry room with her headphones in and  danced around as she grabbed the girls volleyball gear from their bags. She started to toss them into the washing machine and pulled out the headphones as she reached to the top shelf to grab the laundry soap.

 

“Oh….come….on you…..shit!” She muttered. She made a few struggling sounds as she finally reached the bottle.

 

Rey made a strange sound as she fought with the washing machine. She was caught off guard when she heard someone laughing, she turned around to only drop the unopened bottle of laundry soap to the ground. The mysterious man was leaning against the door frame, black skinny jeans clung to his legs and left very little to the imagination, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off the forearm covered in tattoos. His chest looked like it could possibly send each of the buttons flying across the room.

  
"You must be Rey. I'm Ben, Ben Solo." he extended his hand out to her and smiled.

 

“B-Ben? But, you… you look exactly like...”

 

“Kylo Ren? Ya. That’s me.” He smiled, the same smile that made her heart melt any time she had seen it it on Instagram or Twitter.

 

“Here let me help you. I need to throw in my own things anyway. You uh know the girls don't have practice on Friday’s right? This shit can wait until Sunday.” He grabbed his bag from the hall and brought it into the room. She watched as he tossed his clothes into the wash and closed the door starting it up.

 

Rey stood completely stunned. Was this actually happening? Was her boss really the man she had lusted and crushed over for years? And why was he such an ass? Biting her lip slightly she sighed softly.

 

“Well for your information. Brynlee texted me, they have a last minute practice. That is _why_ I am getting their gear cleaned.” She gently slammed the bottle of laundry soap on top of the washing machine as it started to whirl.

 

“Oh, sorry… I just... I didn’t know. They normally don’t have practice and I thought I was going to be able to surprise them since I got the earlier flight home. Sorry for coming across rude.” His voice was sincere but Rey wanted to have a little fun.

 

“You didn’t come across as rude… you _were_ rude.” she said playfully. Rey wanted to apologize but before she could find the words Ben started to laugh.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. God the girls were right, you are really funny.” He said with a smirk. “I’ve heard so much about you Miss Rey, the girls love you. I gotta say thank you for doing such a good job. Bryn and Bells are very….. particular when it comes to who’s watching them.”

 

“Oh thank you. I’ve heard so much about you from the girls too. They really love you and the definitely missed you.” She followed him out of the laundry room and into the kitchen.

 

“Ah I’m glad, I sure did miss my girls. It will be fun to surprise them! If you want you can be off the clock for the rest of the evening. I’d like to surprise them and drop off their gear. But if uh what would you say to joining us for dinner tonight? I’d like to get to know you a little more.”

 

“I’d really like that Ben. The girls and I were wanting to do homemade pizzas, would that be okay with you?” She asked tentatively.

 

“That sounds great actually. Do we need to go to the store?” He said with a smile, Rey could feel her heart flutter. This man would truly be the death of her.

 

“No, I got everything. The girls and I went shopping last night and got all their favorite toppings!” Rey smiled, biting her lower lip slightly as she looked at Ben. They both laughed and then stood in awkward silence until the alarm from the washing machine broke the tension.

 

“Ah I will go take care of those!” Rey turned quickly and dashed to the laundry room. She swung the door open and quickly closed it behind her. Leaning against the door she slowly sank down to the ground.

 

‘ _I am so screwed… I’m not going to last’_ she thought to herself as she rested her head on top of her knees. He was her boss, the man she thought so frequently of, kissing his lips and many other things that most likely would throw her in jail for.. He was in the _OTHER ROOM_.

 

“Okay breathe Rey, get yourself together!” she said quietly to herself as she stood up and attended to the rest of the laundry. She pulled out one of Ben’s shirts and shook it out to avoid wrinkles, as she reached for a hanger she couldn’t help but bring the shirt close to her nose and inhale its delicious spicy scent. Shaking her head Rey quickly hung up the shirt to dry, and continued with the laundry.

 

********

  


Laundry finished and packed in the girls bags, Rey quickly tossed in a few snacks for the girls to munch on between the ride from the school to the gym. Looking at the clock she started to worry that Ben wouldn’t make it on time to see them.  He hadn’t come down from him room since their awkward encounter previously.

 

As she grabbed her phone to send a message to remind him, he walked down the stairs in a hurry, apologizing for running behind. He grabbed the girls bags and yelled a quick thanks as he rushed out the garage door. She could hear the roar of the Audi engine coming to life and him peeling out of the driveway.

    

Rey walked out back to her small house, closing the door gently behind her as she collapsed onto the couch and screamed into the pillow.

 

“Why?! Why me! Seriously this isn’t funny anymore!” She proclaimed as she sat up on the couch. Walking into her bedroom she sat at the small vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a brush and began to slowly brush out her hair.

 

“Out of every job in this world, you got stuck being a nanny for a guy you’ve lusted over….Rey what the hell is your problem?!” She began scolding herself pointing the brush at her reflection. “You can’t be thinking of how you want to climb him like a tree! He’s your boss now!” Rey dropped the brush and began to rub her temples slowly. She reached for her phone and sent a text to the only person who could talk sense into her… well she hoped.

 

**Rey: Rose….. girl ……… S.O.S**

 

Within a minute of sending her phone rang.

 

“Oh my god what happened? Are you okay? Do I need to help you move and flee the state?!” Rose asked frantically.

 

“Hi Rosey nice to talk to you too. No I’m… I think I’m okay, for today at least. But umm girl… I am royally fucked here.”

 

“Spill”

 

Rey took a deep breath and prepared for the possibility of her friend screaming entirely too loud.

 

“So my boss….Ben…. he’s uh... he’s actually _THE_ Kylo Ren…” and there was a long silent pause, Rey removed the phone from her ear to make sure that she hadn’t dropped the call.

 

“Rose? You there?”

 

“You’re kidding me right? Like... Kylo Ren… THE Kylo Ren?! The one that we’ve been saying we want to climb like a damn tree?! The one that we’ve had so many tho-”

 

“YES! Rose yes! He’s my boss!” Rey exclaimed as she paced her bedroom floor, she sighed as she realized how horrible of a situation she was in.

 

“Oh my god. Rey Johnson… you lucky woman!” Rose cheered excitedly into the phone.

 

“Rose no! This isn't good! We’ve had so many thoughts about him and… and oh my god I’m screwed!”

 

“Oh Rey, Rey calm down honey! You are lucky as hell! Let’s be honest... out of all of us you were most likely to land yourself a DILF and wind up happily ever after! Now accept your fate and get him to take off his shirt and lick his abs!”  Rey and Rose both started to laugh, they had wild imaginations and it helped that she had Rose to confide in.

 

“Oh my god Rose do not start! I’m not going to be able to focus on work now!” Rey said laughing between words as she wiped a few tears away.

 

“Rey, listen. You can do this okay? Just call me every night if you need to, but do NOT give up! You can do this! Besides you adore those girls, you can’t just quit now!” Rey huffed in defeat knowing that Rose was once again correct.

 

“Fine, okay I will stay. Just pray for me cause Lord knows I need the strength!” Rey paused as she stood next to the door, she could distantly hear the sound of the garage door opening up. Panic swept over her when she realized that everyone had come home earlier than expected.   
“Oh crap the girls are home! I gotta go!” Rey quickly hung up the phone and rushed back into the main house. The girls were giggling as they walked into the house, their hands clinging onto Ben’s for dear life.

 

“Rey! Look who came home!” Bella said with a smile that could be seen for miles. She clung onto Ben’s arm as tight as she could.

 

“Welcome home Mr. Solo. Girls, are you ready to have a fun weekend!” Rey asked happily. Both girls lit up with excitement as they nodded repeatedly.

 

“Can dad join us?” Brynlee asked sheepishly. Rey could only smile and nod.

 

“Of course Bryn! There was a reason for me buying extra stuff you know.” She said playfully.

 

“Alright girls, why don’t you go put your stuff away, get changed out of your uniforms and then come back and we can start making dinner. How does that sound?” Ben said as he kneeled down to meet their eyes. The twins nodded, wrapping their arms around his neck giving him a hug before they raced each other up the stairs to their room.

 

***************

Rey watched closely as Ben helped the girls make their own pizzas, she couldn’t help but admire the way he was so gentle with them and took his time assisting each of them. Once they were ready to have their pizzas put into the oven Ben got a call and had to excuse himself.

 

“Ugh typical dad. Always putting work before us.” Brynlee said as she sat on a chair grabbing her phone.

 

“Hey now, your dad works hard to give you two a life. Don’t be so hard on him.” Rey said as she walked up behind Bryn and gave her a slight hug. Rey could see Ben pacing in the front room arguing with someone on the other line, his face grew more and more intense as he got frustrated with the person. He hung up the phone and threw it with a slight force onto the couch.

 

“I’m sorry girls, but it looks like I have to leave again in a few days.” Ben said with a sad tone.

 

“Of course you do!” Bryn yelled throwing her hands up in surrender and running from the room.

 

“Brynlee don’t yell at your dad like that! I know it’s a pain but he has to do it.” Rey said in a calming voice.

 

“I didn’t hire you for your opinion, Miss Rey.” Ben said in a stern voice.

 

“No, you did not. Your mother hired me.” Rey snapped back quickly at him. Ben stood there stunned as he was at a loss for words.

 

“Whatever dad, we will see you in a month or however long it will be this time.” Bryn walked away into the front room to join her sister. Ben and Rey stood in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do.

 

“Ben I.. I’m sor-”

 

“Don’t, it’s fine. I can handle it.”  Ben shook his head and walked out of the room to talk to the girls. Rey remained in the kitchen and waited for the pizzas to finish. She felt bad for the girls, she had a small inkling to know what it felt like to not have a constant parent around or any parent for that matter.

 

************

 

With dinner finished and the dishes were all cleaned, Ben was able to cancel his trip and stay with the girls. And it made them cry with happiness. Ben had Rey join them for the rest of the night and watch a movie with them. The girls sitting on either side of Ben snuggling up next to him. Rey sat next to Brynlee and watched in awe of how he acted with them. As it started to get late the girls started falling asleep. Bella laid her head onto Ben’s lap, he hummed while he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair. Brynlee moved from the comfort of his shoulder over to Rey’s lap.

 

Ben couldn’t help but smile as it warmed his heart seeing his girl be so comfortable being near someone else.

 

The movie ended, credited rolled and Ben looked around. All three girls had fallen asleep. He wondered how life would be if every night was like this, taking the girls to their room and then coming back to take Rey to their room. He paused, he shook his head trying to get rid of the thought,he just met this girl. There is no way… right?

 

Ben gathered Bella into his arms and walked up to her room. He laid her down and tucked her in, kissing the top of her head before he came back downstairs. Rey had woken up and was running her fingers through Brynlee’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Ben said softly, he reached down and picked up Brynlee holding her close as he walked away to place her in her own room. Ben walked back down to see Rey folding the blankets that had been used and re-fluffing the pillows, placing them back into their place.

 

“Hey, I ugh. Look I’m sorry for being an ass all day. Thank you for taking such good care of the girls. They really do love you.” Ben softly said. He took a step closer to Rey placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

Rey felt like her feet had been cemented to the ground, his hand felt heavy on her shoulder as she looked up at him. She couldn’t help but let her thoughts run wild, what would it be like to run her hand through his beautiful black locks... how soft this lips would feel against hers. Rey shook her head, no, this was her boss. She couldn’t break that boundary, she did not going to become _that_ girl.

 

“Well I ugh, I should go over to my little house. Thank you by the way it’s beautiful.” Rey leaned her shoulder down, Ben’s hand falling to his side. She smiled and walked out towards the back door.

 

“Rey?” Ben called, she quickly turned to see his sweet smile again. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Ben.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office shenanigans! 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot the special appearances !!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Azuwrites for helping me out! You’re the best!!!

 

*****************************

 

**Rey: Rose…. I’m totally screwed! Ben is a fucking dream!! Like I don’t know how it’s possible but…. seeing him with his girls it’s like… wow**

 

**Rose: awe Rey Rey has a crush! Omg you could totally be the future Mrs Solo! I’m calling it now!**

 

**Rey: piss off lmao no way! I want to keep it professional!**

 

**Rose: professional in the streets and a slut in the sheets ;)**

 

**Rey: oh my god remind me why we are friends?! Anyway I gotta go the girls should be getting up for school any minute and I have to make breakfast for them and the boss**

 

**Rose: boo! Aright talk later love ya**

 

*****************************

Rey sprinted across the yard, avoiding the sprinklers that were about to go off. As she walked inside she saw Ben walking down the staircase, adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves. Rey couldn’t help but stare as his muscles flexed in the shirt, making it seem as if the seams could rip at any moment. 

 

“Ah, good morning Rey. I need you to come with me to the office today after the twins are off to school.” Rey was speechless, but she couldn’t refuse. 

 

“Of course Ben! I’d be happy to accompany you. When the girls leave, I’ll hurry and change into…” She glanced down at her leggings and tank top, fully knowing that it wouldn’t work. “I’ll just change into something more appropriate.”

 

She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for the girls, Ben watch as she moved seamlessly through the small area. He took a moment to admire how beautiful her ass looked in the tight leggings. Shaking his head, he called out to the girls to remind them they needed to hurry. 

 

Bryn was the first to run downstairs, followed slowly by Bella. They sat and quietly ate their bagels as Rey asked if they had finished their homework and had it in their bags ready for school. Like clockwork, Mitaka knocked on the door and waited for the girls to gather their book bags. 

 

“Bryn? Do you have that  _ huge _ assignment you told me about?” Rey asked quietly.

 

Bryn nodded as she hugged her and whispered loud enough for only Rey to hear, “Thank you, Rey.”

 

“Bye girls, I love you!” Ben yelled as the girls ran out. Once the door closed, Rey walked back out to her place and scoured her closet for the perfect outfit. Nothing seemed fitting, she wanted to make a good impression, and all she had were shorts, pants and an abnormally large selection of shirts. However, wedged in the corner of her closet, were a few dresses, ones that she had bought to use for interviews, and the one that caught her eye was a beautiful deep blue long sleeve dress, with mini white dots covering the whole thing. 

 

Rey smiled as she quickly yanked the dress from the hanger and stripped off her clothes to get the dress on. Once she had smoothed out the bottom of her dress, she gave herself a quick glance in the full-length mirror. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, leaving out a single strand of hair, she placed a thin brown belt around her waist and slipped on a pair of flats before rushing out the door with her phone and purse in check. 

 

“Ben? Are you ready to go?” Rey called as she walked into the house, she could faintly hear him chatting on the phone upstairs. She decided to wait in the kitchen until he was ready. Seeing that there were still dishes, she quickly rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. She could hear Ben’s heavy footsteps coming down the stairs as he made his way towards the garage. 

 

“Rey? Let’s go! Wow...you look… beautiful.” He took a step back to fully take in her look. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rising as she grabbed her purse and phone from the counter. 

 

“Well, Mr. Solo, let’s head out, shall we?” She smiled as he nodded. They both made their way towards the garage door, he held it open as she took a step down towards the cars. She thanked him and he tipped his head. He watched as she walked towards the car, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful long tan legs. The thought of having her legs wrapped around him as he pounded into her briefly crossed his mind. Clearing his throat, he opened the door to the car for her and closed it after. 

 

_ This is going to be a long day. _

 

*****************************

 

Running a multi-billion dollar company came naturally for him, he watched as his mother ran her own business while still maintaining her persona as one of the state’s favorite senators. His father ran his own airline company, and hell, he still flew the planes til the day he died. Working nonstop came natural to him, like riding a bike or tying his shoes. 

 

Ben watched as Rey sat in his office, her dainty legs crossed over one another. Her phone by her side and his laptop placed delicately on her lap as she diligently took notes as she listened in on the conference meeting. He would pause every so often to make sure that she was still keeping up, and to his surprise, she was. As the meeting came to a close, Ben thanked everyone for chiming in, he hung up the phone and took a moment to admire Rey as she concentrated and finished up with the last bit of the notes from their meeting.  

 

Ben walked back towards his desk, only caught off guard when Rey called his name to have him check to see if she was missing anything. As smooth as Ben tried to portray himself, he bumped into the corner of his desk, allowing for things to fall and papers to flutter to the floor. Rey quickly stood up to assist him. He knelt on the floor gathering papers, he looked up and he couldn’t help but watch as she bent over to grab the fallen items. Her dress lifted slightly and he had the perfect view of her peachy ass. Rey stood up quickly and turned to only be met by a kneeling Ben. 

 

“Oh, s-sorry Kylo...I... I mean Ben!” She placed the items back on to his desk and walked towards the door. “Uh, which way to the ladies room? You know what, I’ll just go find it.” Like that, she was out of the room. Ben felt so stupid, how could he allow this to happen? He stood up and walked to his desk chair, turning it to face the window outside. He gazed upon the beautiful view he had. He sighed loudly as he allowed his head to fall close to his chest, he was falling for her and falling fast. 

 

“She’s beautiful, you know? She is truly an angel sent from above, I get it now, Jyn,” he said softly as he rubbed his temples. His sister had to have thrown Rey in his path for a reason, there was no other explanation. His thoughts started to fade away as he thought of her again. How her legs looked in that positively sinful dress, how her beautiful peachy ass looked in the leggings she wore that morning and then the beautiful view he got when she bent over. All these thoughts caused his cock to stir in his pants. 

 

There was no way he was going to do this, he was a professional for God’s  sake! However, the need to have that release was uncanny. Twisting slightly in his chair, he grabbed the small bottle of lotion he kept in his desk and poured a small amount in his hand. 

 

_ ‘I cant believe I’m doing this,’ _ he thought to himself as he unbuttoned his pants, allowing his cock to spring free from the confines of his slacks. His cock was thick and red, veins popping out slightly as he took his lotioned hand and began to stroke it slowly. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to daydream. In his eyes, he saw her… kneeling before him, her dress half opened, her beautiful tits poking out, her delicate hand wrapped around his cock, moving slowly up and down. She leans in and presses her soft lips to the head of his cock, her lips covered slightly in precum. Her tongue drags across her lips, taking in his taste. She smiles as she looks up at him with eager eyes. 

 

‘ _ Please, Sir?’  _ her voice is soft and gentle, he can only nod as she takes his cock as best she can into her warm mouth. He moans as he can feel the pressure starting to build behind each stroke. His hand starts to move a little faster by the second, his head fell back against his large office chair that he was beyond grateful to have at this point. He imagined her soft moans as she took him deeper into her mouth. Sweat dripped down his temple as he vigorously pumped his cock faster.  He moaned as quietly as he could and allowed himself to finally cum. Warm spurts of cum covered his hand and part of his dress shirt. Releasing his cock, he laid full back in his chair, his breath erratic. Then he heard a soft knock on the door, his heart dropped as he quickly shoved his cock back into his pants, zipping them up and turned to grab a few tissues. 

 

“C-come in,” he stuttered as he finished wiping the cum off of his hand. Rey was back, her flustered face now back to her rosey cheerful self. 

 

“Sorry about that, Ben,” she said happily as she closed the door and sat back in her chair. 

 

“Not a problem, Rey. Listen, would you like to go and grab some lunch? We are done for the day and there is nothing else I need to do,” he said as he secretly tossed the cum covered tissues into the garbage. He noticed that the top few buttons of her dress hadn’t been done back up and the bottom of her dress seemed wrinkled ever so slightly. He wondered if she… no she couldn’t have, right? 

 

“That would be great, Ben! I… I mean, Mr. Ren. Shall we go?” she said as she stood up and brushed her dress down, and did one of the buttons to her dress, to make it more  _ professional _ . 

 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here. If anything comes up I’m sure that Hux will call me.” He turned his chair around to stand up, he quickly grabbed his suit coat and buttoned it up to cover his dampened shirt. He walked around his desk to see Rey holding the door open for him. 

 

“After you, sir” she said, he could feel his cock twitch again in his slacks, but he needed to push the thoughts out of his head.

 

“No, please, after you Miss Rey.” He smiled as she nodded and walked away. She was going to be the death of him… he knew it. 

 

*****************************

 

The drive to the restaurant was short, and Ben had never been more thankful for that in his life. As they were escorted to their seats, he couldn’t help but watch as she walked alongside the hostess. He loved the way her hips swayed ever so slightly with each step she took. She was positively breathtaking. Once they got to the table, he felt like this was a first date with the most popular girl in school… even if it wasn’t, he did not want to screw it up. 

 

“So, Rey, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” he asked as he grabbed his glass of water, lifting it to his lips. 

 

“Oh, uh, let’s not talk about me today. I would honestly like to talk about you! Tell me more about yourself Mr. Ren.” She winked at him as she took a sip of her own water. 

 

“Well, I mean, you most likely have read the tabloids and that very… interesting article that Forbes had published about me. Which, I will give it to them, they definitely made me seem more… ruthless than I can actually am,” he laughed as he recalled their wording about him. 

 

_ Most eligible bachelor-- playboy-- out with a new girl every night _

 

“Truth is, I’m kind of a softey. I mean, you have seen me around… my girls,” he lowered his tone, whispering the information Rey already knew. 

 

“Really, I am a laid back guy. I love to do things with my family and I won’t lie, it always breaks my heart when I have to leave the girls for so long. I guess my biggest thing is... after my sister, their mother died eighteen months after they were born, I was a wreck. It was so hard to stay strong for them, especially when they were spitting imagines of their parents. Jyn had asked me to watch over the girls and of course I had to say yes. I mean... I couldn’t let those girls go, they meant everything to me. Soon after they were born, I started up my business, and I didn’t want anyone knowing I had girls, so Kylo Ren, CEO, was born. During the day I am the tech mongrel that everyone has come to know and love, but at the end of the day... I’m just.. Ben Solo. Dad to my amazing nieces, that are more or less my daughters.” He sighed as he looked over to Rey with a half smile as she was leaning in to take in every word he said like it was of urgency.

 

“That is… wow. I don’t even have words, Ben. I didn’t even know. I mean your mother told me about your sister's passing and how you got your girls, but that... wow, you are truly their wonder dad!” Ben couldn’t help but smile hearing her words. He leaned a little closer to Rey as she leaned in a little closer to him. 

 

“Rey… I...” he could smell her perfume, her lips looked beautiful and soft. All he wanted was one little taste. Both leaned in, inches from each other’s face, when their phones rang. 

 

“Brynlee? Is everything okay?” Rey’s voice filled with worry as she glanced over at Ben who had the same look. 

 

“Bella? What’s wrong?”

 

Both looked at each other with a puzzled look as they wondered why both the girls had called them. Then it hit Rey, she quickly moved out of the booth, straightening out her dress, she grabbed her purse and motioned for Ben to follow her. 

 

“The girl’s game!” She whispered as she waited on Ben. He made his way out and they both rushed out the door. They rushed towards his car and got in as fast as they could and sped off towards the school. 

 

Once they arrived, Ben took off his ,tie tossing it into the center console and messed his hair up a bit. Before he walked out, he grabbed a pair of glasses from the compartment above his head and got out of the car. 

 

“So... is this some sort of Clark Kent disguise?” Rey said jokingly as he locked the car doors. 

 

“How did you know? My cover has been blown!” He laughed as he and Rey walked into the school. “No, I just wear them to help me see better. I normally don’t wear them all that much, except for games or when I’m stuck on the computer for ridiculous amounts of times.” 

 

“Why not do contacts?” Rey simply asked as they waited in line to enter the gym where they could hear the sound of feet stampeding around on the hardwood floor. 

 

“Hell no! I’m not fond of the idea of sticking something in my face. Besides, I think these make me look rather dashing,” he said as he handed over money to get into the game. 

 

Rey spotted Brynlee and Bella warming up, it made her happy to see the girls in their element, smiles on their faces with determination and fire set in their eyes. Ben heard his name being called by a group of moms and Rey followed him closely as they navigated the stands. 

 

“You made it!” one of the moms said as she leaned in, giving Ben a hug. “And who is this young woman? Oh my god, Ben, do you finally have a girlfriend?!” she asked excitedly.

 

“No, no, no. I’m still single ladies. This is Rey. She’s Brynlee and Bella’s nanny and my assistant for when I’m in town,” he said, the mothers looked at each other with a collective smile and sighed softly. Ben rolled his eyes and smiled as he placed a hand on the middle of Rey’s back and introduced each of the mothers. 

 

“Rey, this is Robyn, Rebecca, Holly, Rachel, Adrianna, Alyx and Megan. Ladies, this is Rey. She most likely will be coming to all the games to support the girls.” The mothers all smiled as they greeted Rey. 

 

Soon, the whistle blew and the game started. Rey watched intently as Bella and Brynlee took the court, they worked in tandem and so well with their other teammates, it was like watching a professional game. She got caught up in the games, and so did the moms. Ben watched as they all cheered and booed together. Something about watching Rey have the same love for his girls did something to him. He wondered… no. He shook his head and tossed the thought from his mind. 

 

Final minutes of the game and the team was up by three points, Bella’s turn to serve. Ben watched with intensity as she bounced the ball twice on to the ground and flipped it in her hand. She took a deep breath, tossed the ball into the air, jumped and let the palm of her hand meet the ball. The loud resounding smack echoed through the gym as it hit the floor in a clean serve, giving the team the final point to win the match. The girls gathered into a circle cheering as loud as they possibly could. The audience joined them in screams and cheers as their team had won the final game of the season, allowing the team to go onto state. 

 

*****************************

The girls, still on their high, walked into their house, followed by Rey and Ben who were happily taking their time to walk into the kitchen. Bella and Bryn chatted about their game and how proud they were of each other. Ben walked up behind them, wrapping his arms around them, picking them up and twirled them around in the kitchen. 

 

“I am proud of you both! How about we celebrate tomorrow? Since it’s late and I guarantee by the time you two shower, you will both pass out,” he said as he set them both down on the ground. They nodded in agreement, they said goodnight to Rey and rushed up the staircase to their bathroom. 

 

“Hey, Rey? Thank you. For everything today,” Ben said as he stepped a little closer to her. 

 

“Of course, Ben.” Rey took another step closer, the distance between them could hold a magazine. She could practically smell the remaining scent of his cologne on him, hints of bergamont, pepper and something sweet filled her senses. She wanted to drown in it. He bent down slightly, his hand tilting her chin upwards, he leaned in closer to her...

 

“G-goodnight!” Rey took a step away and rushed towards the back door and ran outside to her small house. She almost kissed her boss… she almost kissed Ben...she almost kissed Kylo Ren! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey? Rey wait up,” Ben said as he closed the twin’s door behind him. Once he had caught up, he stood tall in front of her. “Listen. I, uh... was wondering if I could take you on a date… since the girls are going to be out and I kinda enjoyed our lunch, err, dinner date, I guess, a few nights ago and yeah... So would you?” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground while asking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made everyone wait long enough at least for this!! I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Azuwrites for being my beta and giving me the funniest feedback EVER!!  
> (Ending moodboard made by Azuwrites.... its so freaking beautiful i could cry!!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Rey!” A faint voice called from upstairs while Rey was doing dishes. She stopped for a moment, letting the silence take over to see if her name was called again. “Rey!” She quickly dropped the dishes into the sink and rushed up the staircase to make sure no one was hurt.

 

“What? Is everything okay? Who’s hurt?!” Rey asked breathlessly as she held the door frame to catch her breath. Both girls were fine, no blood or any signs of a broken bone.

 

“Would it be okay if we stayed over at Charlotte's house? The whole team is going to be there! Her parents are like millionaires!” Bella asked cheerfully. Rey looked at both girls with a dead expression, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Okay, first off, I thought one of you had gotten hurt. Secondly, I don’t think it should be an issue, but I am _just_ your nanny, you have to ask your dad.”

 

“Told you Bells,” Brynlee said sarcastically as she put away her laundry. She remained silent while Bella continued to beg and bargain with Rey.

 

“Tell you what girls.” Everyone turned around hearing Ben’s voice come through the door. “Do you girls have your homework done?” The twins nodded eagerly and smiled. “Well, okay… let’s get your room cleaned then… you can pack your stuff and I will drop you off.” Both girls smiled and ran up to Ben, hugging and thanking him. Rey smiled as she quietly disappeared from the room.

 

“Rey? Rey wait up,” Ben said as he closed the twin’s door behind him. Once he had caught up, he stood tall in front of her. “Listen. I, _uh_... was wondering if I could take you on a date… since the girls are going to be out and I kinda enjoyed our lunch, err, dinner date, I guess, a few nights ago and yeah... So would you?” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground while asking her.

 

“That… that would be nice Ben. I would like that,” Rey said timidly. At this point, she didn’t know where to draw the boundaries. She was head over heels for him and more than anything, she wanted to go on this date.  

 

“Really?” Ben perked up, excitement filled his eyes as he had a smile so large it warmed her heart. “Okay, great! _Um,_ after we drop the girls off to their friend’s and then we can go. I’d like to take you to this great burger joint, if that’s okay?” His voice cracked and he prayed to god she didn’t hear it, but by the way she giggled she definitely did.

 

“I.. I’d like that Ben. I’ll go freshen up and meet you back here in a little bit.” She smiled and skipped lightly down the staircase, out to her small little house. Once the door closed behind her, she fell gracefully to the ground, trying to grasp the fact that Ben had asked her on a real date. She crawled to her room and grabbed her phone off of her bed and shot a text out to Rose.

\------------------

**_Rey: SOS. Ben asked me on a date. Like a date date….._ **

 

**_Rose: YAY!!!!!!_ **

 

**_Rey: NO! No yay! I’m freaking out Rose!_ **

 

**_Rose: Rey calm yourself. Just put on your confident pants and go enjoy the date! You overthink waaaaaay too much for your own damn good and sometimes you just need to take a chill pill babe._ **

 

**_Rey: first off ouch. Second ya i know… I just… you know i really like him and i just… i don't want to lose my job and i dont… I dont really wanna lose him_ **

 

**_Rose: You won't sweetie. Now go get dressed up and go have fun!_ **

 

Rose was right, and Rey hated that she was. This was something she just needed to bite the bullet on and do it.

 

It had been three years since he left her… It was time to move on.

 

\-----------------------

 

After dropping the twins off at their friends house, Ben and Rey set off for his favorite hole-in-the-wall diner. They drove outside city limits and then a little more, Rey watched as the town seemed to get smaller and more trees appeared.

  
“Uh, Ben? Are you sure we are going the right way? I’ve seen horror movies, I know how this plays out. You take me out to the middle of nowhere, kill me and hide my body somewhere eight feet underground and pull my teeth and fingers off so they can't identify me,” Rey said fearfully, but was quick to hide it with a nervous laugh. Ben couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the statement, he wiped away the few tears that had fallen down his face and grinned.

 

“Clearly, you need to stop watching horror movies Rey,” he said as he reached for her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Like I said, it’s a hole-in-the-wall diner and it’s one of my favorites. I used to come here all the time when the girls were younger. It's actually owned by a family friend.” Ben pulled off to the side of the road, Rey turned to see a sweet little diner out in the middle of nowhere.

 

“Takonda Kafé?” Rey asked as she looked towards Ben who already pulled the keys from the ignition and had gotten out of the car. Before Rey could register what was going on, he had opened the door for her and extended his hand out for her to take. She smiled as she unbuckled herself from the car and took his hand. He didn’t let go. They walked into the small cafe and turned, hearing a loud booming voice.

 

“Ben Solo!”

 

A large man with a full, long, salt and pepper beard walked out from the kitchen towards the two of them. Ben let go of her hand and gave the cook a hug, patting his back a few times before he turned to introduce him.

 

“Rey, this is my Uncle Charles, or Chewie, as everyone knows him. Chewie this...this is Rey. Mom hired her to take care of the twins.” Ben stepped aside and watched as Chewie walked up to her, picking her up, he gave her a tight hug.

 

“Ah, so good to meet you Rey! My, aren’t you a cutie?” Rey blushed and thanked him as she looked around the room.

 

“Maz! Your god-son has finally arrived!” Chewie bellowed as he winked at Ben and made his way back to the kitchen.

 

“Benjamin!” Rey took a step back as a short woman with coke bottle glasses came rushing towards them. She embraced Ben with a tight hug and smiled happily before smacking him in the shoulder.

 

“Where have you been?! You disappear for a year or more and I have to find everything out from your mother?! I should whoop your ass young man,” Maz said as she poked his chest and scolded him.

 

“I’m sorry Maz, I’ve been busy! The girls are fine, they made the state championship, which is partly why I came over. I wanted to _personally_ invite you and Chewie to come out and I, _uh,_ wanted to introduce you to….Rey,” he stuttered with the last bit of words as he moved out of the line of possible second fire and pulled Rey into his spot. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, not letting her go.

 

“Oh, my dear, it's so nice to finally meet you! I’m sorry you have to deal with this bone head,” Maz said as she gave Rey a hug. She couldn’t help but giggle under her breath as she reciprocated.

 

“Come, come, let’s get you two something to eat!” Maz grabbed Rey’s hand and directed her towards an empty booth in the corner of the establishment. Ben followed and couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she was. Even in the over-sized t-shirt that was tied on the side and the skinny jeans that clung to her toned legs and beautiful ass, she looked absolutely amazing.

 

“Oi, Ben,” Chewie called out quietly, signaling for him to come over to the kitchen.

 

“You like her, don’t you?” he asked quietly as he shuffled towards the fridge to grab the food.

 

“Y-yeah….I do. I just… I don’t want to fuck it up, you know? She’s the girl’s nanny and my assistant and, _ugh,_ shit, I don't want to lose her,” he admitted. The words almost seemed foreign on his tongue as he admitted he was afraid to lose this girl who he had only known for four months, but there was something about her that he just… couldn’t let her go.

 

“Keep her close Ben. She makes you look good,” Chewie said before pushing him out of the kitchen, causing him to fall.

 

“Oh my god, Ben! Are you okay?” Rey said as she got up from the booth and rushed to his side. She helped him up and they met face to face, both their eyes locked on one another. He leaned forward ever so slightly, his lips mere inches from hers, as he leaned in a little more, Maz cleared her throat and spoke up.

 

“Come now kids, time to eat.” She smirked as she pointed to the table, Ben bit the inside of his cheek to avoid the words he wanted to yell at his godmother for breaking that possibility of kissing Rey.

 

“I’ll have Chewie bring your usual Ben, and as for you Miss Rey, I will have him whip up something extra special for you,” Maz said as she smacked the table twice before walking away.

 

“So, Rey, I want to know a little more about you. I already know that you are a huge lover of Panic! At the Disco, and 80’s music. You have magical baking skills, which I swear if I see another set of your chocolate chip cookies on the counter top, I’m going to gain a hundred pounds. Tell me something else about you,” he said happily as he stared longingly into her eyes.

 

“Well, _um_ … lets see. I was in foster care at a young age and had kinda a shit childhood growing up. I got my degree from the University of Jakku, in mechanical engineering and English literature. I met my friends all at University and they’ve become my family. _Um_ , I don’t know what else to tell you to be honest,” she said laughing nervously, she had more to say, but she didn’t want to overwhelm him.

 

“Well, how about we tell each other three secrets? No judgement, no telling anyone, it stays between you and I forever,” Ben said as he placed his hand on top of her, his thumb gently brushing against her knuckles.

 

“O-okay, yeah. Do you want to go first then?” She said nervously, but nodded reassuring him that it was okay.

 

“Okay, sure, I am too much of an introvert to do anything. As much as I love traveling, I’d rather be home with the girls, watching whatever god awful Netflix series they are into. I’ve only been on three dates in my life and never kissed any of them and, well, I guess I don’t really have anything else because the tabloids know more about me than I do, it seems,” he said jokingly as he ran his hand through his thick black locks.

 

Maz came back with their dinners and left them to talk.

 

“God, yes, I’ve been dying for this! My Uncle makes the best cheeseburgers!” He said as he looked down onto his plate and saw the cheese melting down the side. Rey looked down at her plate and saw the burger and practically drooled over it.

 

“Take a bite sweetheart, you gotta try this!” Ben said as he took a large bite, he hummed in content as he closed his eyes to savor the taste. Rey smiled, picking up the burger that was bigger than her own hands, she took a bite and sighed in happiness over the taste.

 

The two sat in silence as they ate their burgers, occasionally taking a break to sneak some fries into their shakes. Rey was hesitant at first, but Ben dipped his fries into his and held it close to her lips, encouraging her to take a bite. The sweet and salty sensation filled her mouth and she cheered happily as she soon followed Ben in dipping her fries into her shake. A few drops of ice cream dribbled down her chin and before she could react, Ben took his hand and cupped her face. He brushed the cold, sweet cream from her face and smiled, he took his fingers and licked off the sticky mess and smiled. Rey felt her heart leap out of her chest after she witnessed what he did.

 

Rey leaned back in the booth, letting her head fall backwards, she laughed as Ben copied her movements.

 

“Oh my god, I am so full! That was so good Ben, thank you for taking me here!” She said happily as she slowly leaned forward.

 

“Of course Rey! By the way, you still owe me your three secrets,” he said with a wink. He started to make his way out of the booth. Standing straight up, he did a quick stretch before extending his hand out to her. Once she stood next to him, he grabbed his wallet and laid down two large bills on the table.

 

“Bye Maz and Chewie! Keep the change!” Ben yelled. “Quick, follow me before she tries to hand me back the money!” he tugged at her arm and they made a beeline for the doors. Once they were in the car, Ben quickly threw it into gear and sped off towards the house.

 

“Okay Rey, your turn,” he said, breaking the silence in the car.

 

“Okay, well, I, _um_ , was once engaged. His name was Brance and he was in the Army. He, _uh_ , cheated on me and broke off the engagement. I haven’t been on an actual date in three years, so you broke that streak, thank you again. I had the best time! We definitely need to go back, maybe I can bring my friends next time!” She said happily. “ _Um,_ I have never really traveled before. I mean, I have, but that was only to fly from England to here for University and really that’s it! I mean, I am not a very exciting person.”

 

“You’ve never gone anywhere else? Not even to Disneyland or camping in Wyoming or the Redwoods?!” He asked dramatically as he placed a hand over his forehead and pretended to faint from shock. “So… engaged, huh? Can I, _ugh_ … can I ask what happened?”

Rey wiggled in her seat a little bit and gripped the strap to the seat belt, Ben could see the emotional distress emanating from her and worried that it was too much to ask.

 

“You don’t have to tell me Rey,” he said, placing a hand on her knee, giving her a half smile.

 

“No no, it’s... it’s okay. I met Brance when I moved here from England. We were together for four years and, well… I found out from my friend Poe that he had been sleeping around with another girl. When I confronted him about it he got all up in arms about it and started to yell. He left the house and drove off, I packed up my stuff and left him. I left my ring and a note saying it was over and he hasn’t contacted me since.”

 

Ben sat silently, gripping the steering wheel, he wondered how anyone could do that to such a sweet, beautiful angel like Rey. It made him sick to his stomach, he wanted to find this Brance guy and beat the living shit out of him.

 

“Ben? Hey, it’s okay really. I’m over him, my life is much better without him. Plus, I wouldn’t have been able to meet you or your wonderful girls,” she said cheerfully. Ben smiled, releasing his grip on the wheel and letting his arm rest on the center console. Rey grabbed his hand and started to trace the lines in his palm, feeling her touch calmed his down faster than anything. He was Superman and she was his kryptonite.

 

They pulled into the driveway of the house slowly, and once the car was off, they sat in silence for a moment before Ben broke it.

 

“Hey, so… there is a really cool fire pit next to your house, would you be up for hanging out for a little longer?” Rey nodded eagerly and agreed.

 

Ben let her walk into the kitchen first, he didn’t bother with turning on the lights, but instantly regretted it as he walked into the unsuspecting corner of the island.

 

“Man down! Man down! Go on without me!” He said in a drastic tone, his hand frantically rubbed the sore area. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as Ben stuck his tongue out and lifted his shirt to check the spot.

 

Rey saw the the single line that led from his abs down to his waist line, her breath hitched as she saw his outline. It was gorgeous and so unfair for a man to have an outline of a Greek god. What she did next was something she never thought in a million years she would do. She kissed her fingertips and then pressed them softly to the red spot on his abs. They caught each other's gaze once again and Rey swore quietly under her breath.

 

“S-sorry. _Umm,_ well since we are home, let’s get into comfy clothes, yes? Okay, grand, I’m going to change really quick and I’ll meet you outside!” Rey frantically said as she made her way to the back door before she ran towards her little house.

 

Rey quickly changed and walked outside to see Ben already starting the fire and in his sweats. She took a deep breath and joined him. Ben sat on the bench, putting his feet up on the small stool in front, he patted the seat next to him. Rey sat next to him and wrung her hands over the fire and couldn’t stop overthinking things to say, fortunately Ben didn’t seem to run out of things to say as he started to ask questions and tell stories.

\-----------

 

Her eyes were sparkling under the warmth of the dying embers of their fire. They didn’t know what time it was or how they had gotten in their current position. Ben laying on his back with Rey laying on top of him, her cheek pressed against his stone hard chest, listening to his heart beat.  
  
“Ben?” She said faintly. She lifted her head up slightly to look at him and smiled. “Is this… is this okay?”  
  
He took a moment to think, running his hand through her hair. “I... I really like you. Fuck, these last few months having you here? It’s been bliss. The girls love you, my mom loves you and I honestly couldn’t picture my life without you after this.”  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes as she heard his words and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. This felt like a dream, and she never wanted to wake up from it. When she sat up to look at him again, his soft hand cupped her face and brought her close to his and he placed a kiss on her lips.

 

It felt like electricity when they kissed, she swore she could hear fireworks in the distance when their lips met. She pulled away ever so slightly, her hand brushed against her lips and she smiled.

 

“Wow,” one word. Ben smiled and nodded in agreement. “Can… can I?”

 

“Yes... God yes, Rey.” Ben pulled her close again, his lips on hers, hungry and needy. It was like she was the very oxygen he was desperately deprived of. Every touch of their lips, every soft moan that escaped their lips only encouraged them more. Her hands ran through his dark black locks, she marveled in the way his hair was soft like silk, how every strand slipped through her finger tips with ease.

 

Ben sat up, pulling her closer than before, his hand gently held the back of her head and the other placed at the small of her back made her feel like a small baby being cradled closely to their father’s chest. Rey didn’t want to move.

 

He felt bold enough to take it a step further, he let his tongue gently glide across the seam of her lips, quietly asking for access to her mouth, and she accepted. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth and collided with her tongue. Ben swore he had never tasted anything sweeter than her before. His hand gently tightened against the back of her head, holding her in the same position.

 

Rey pulled away to both of their dismay, she rested her forehead against his and sighed softly.

 

“Ben… where...where do we go from here?” The worry strained her voice, it panged his heart. He sat there silently, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed the tip of her nose and sighed.

 

“I... I don’t want you to leave Rey, but I also don’t want you getting hurt. I want… I want to be with you Rey. I want more than anything to call you my girlfriend.” His hand tilted her chin up, he looked deep into her eyes and sighed. “I want you to be mine… please.”

 

“Ben, I…” Rey turned her head, tears fell gently down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what was happening. It almost felt like the weight of the world had been thrust upon her shoulders.

 

“Rey… please. We can take it slow. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You can set the pace, just... please. Please say you’ll be mine.” His eyes widen, his voice shook as he pleaded with her.

  
She bit her lip softly, she let the last few tears trail down her face before she nodded. “Y-yes, Ben... I... I want to be yours.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the morning of the state tournament, the girls had fallen asleep extremely early to make sure they were well-rested, knowing full well that they would be playing almost all day.   
> School was almost over, only a few more weeks until the winter break, the twins couldn’t stop talking about their hopeful plans with their dad and their friends. How they planned on going sledding, watching cheesy movies and throwing lots of parties. Rey couldn’t help but agree to each party plan they thought of, but in the back of her mind she prayed that half of them did go through. She wanted the girls to have fun, but with her new relationship with their dad slowly starting to blossom, she wanted more chances to do things with him and the only way they could accomplish that was if the girl were gone for a few hours or more a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hello!   
> Yes this story is still going! I am so so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with life! I swear I wont go that long again! (the most will be 14 days)  
> Anyway!   
> sorry for that HORRIBLY LONG WAIT!   
> I swear I will be better about this!!   
> Okay now enjoy some naughty shit ;)
> 
> Shout out to my beautiful beta Azuwrites for helping me out! I seriously love your comments while you edit my mistakes they make me laugh! <3

It was the morning of the state tournament, the girls had fallen asleep extremely early to make sure they were well-rested, knowing full well that they would be playing almost all day. 

School was almost over, only a few more weeks until the winter break, the twins couldn’t stop talking about their hopeful plans with their dad and their friends. How they planned on going sledding, watching cheesy movies and throwing lots of parties. Rey couldn’t help but agree to each party plan they thought of, but in the back of her mind she prayed that half of them did go through. She wanted the girls to have fun, but with her new relationship with their dad slowly starting to blossom, she wanted more chances to do things with him and the only way they could accomplish that was if the girl were gone for a few hours or more a day.  

 

Rey woke up to see a message from Ben that made her sigh with happiness. 

 

**_Ben: Good morning beautiful._ **

 

It was a simple text, but the thought was what made Rey’s smile stretch ear to ear. She kissed her phone before turning on her music and quickly getting into the shower. Today was going to be a long day. She had to go with Ben to the office for a few hours, then rush over to the local University where the championships were being played. Rey ran through every moment of her busy day in her head that she didn't realize that she had shampooed her hair for the third time. After washing out the liquid, she quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapping the closest towel around her body, she stood by her window and turned to have her back face it before dropping her towel. 

 

She bit her lip in excitement as she knew Ben was watching from his window. She grabbed a pair of panties and slowly pulled them up her legs, then turned to face the morning sun, stretching her arms in the air, she cupped her breasts in embarrassment as she bent back down and grabbed her bra. She quickly put it on and grabbed a tank top and pencil skirt, but as she was grabbing an extra set of clothes for later in the day, her phone chimed. She dropped everything and jumped onto her bed to retrieve her phone to see another message from  _ him. _

 

**_Ben: Have I ever mentioned how absolutely beautiful you are? Damn I’m lucky to have you._ **

 

Rey smiled as she tossed a pair of black skinny jeans and flats into her purse. She ran across the yard to the main house. After she closed the door softly, she could hear the patter of footsteps walking slowly across the floor, the girls had to be at the gym soon to meet up with the rest of the team. Rey quickly started packing Brynlee and Bella’s lunch boxes, her music played softly on her phone as she treated this like any normal day. 

 

The girls quickly ran down the stairs in their warm-up gear, rushing to the kitchen, they grabbed the bag of bagels and the cream cheese and rushed out of the door with a quick,  _ “Bye Rey, bye Dad!”  _ The house was empty, which left Rey alone with Ben. Grabbing the cup of hot coffee, she walked slowly to his room. She pressed her ear against the door and could hear him talking. She knocked softly and opened the door. Ben was laying in bed with his laptop next to him and his hand wrapped around his cock. 

 

“Shit, Rey! I’m… fuck, I’m sorry! I just...fuck.” Ben grabbed a pillow and tossed it on his lap, covering himself. His face turned red as he tried to come up with some reason as to why he was just...jerking off in his bedroom. Rey hesitantly took a step forward, placing the cup of coffee on the chest of drawers. She slowly walked over to him and sat at the edge of his bed. 

 

“You know… I am your girlfriend after all. C-could I help?” she asked quietly. Her hand rested on his knee as she looked at him for some sort of approval. 

 

“I… Rey, I wouldn’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

 

“I...I want to do this Ben.”  _ I’ve always wanted to do this... I’ve only dreamed of doing it for years now! _

 

Rey moved the pillow away from his frame and paused. This man was built. She wrapped her hand around his impressive member and was shocked to see that she couldn’t even wrap her hand fully around it. Ben, however, didn’t seem to mind as he closed his eyes, letting his head sink into his pillow a little more. Her hand moved slowly, tightening in certain places and loosening in others. She wanted to take it one step further though, do something that surely would get him going. Leaning down, she kissed the head of his weeping member, some of the precum staining her lips. She licked her lips slowly, taking in the taste of him. 

 

“Fuck, Rey… that was so hot,” he said flatly. With that, Rey adjusted herself a little before she placed her mouth over his cock. She went down as far as she could before she had to come back for air. He was much larger in her mouth than in her hand. She couldn’t get a breath in with his cock inside… it was exhilarating, as well as scary. If she couldn’t fit him in her mouth… how was he going to fit… anywhere else? The thought quickly vanished after hearing the pleasurable moans escaping Ben’s lips. His soft noises made her want more.

 

She ran her tongue up and down his long, thick length, circling around the head of his cock before closing her lips around it again. Her hand cupped his balls, giving them a soft squeeze. Ben choked on air as Rey repeated the motion. 

 

“Fuck, Rey… I’m not going to last long if you do that!” His hand gripped her hair as he guided her up and down his length again. Rey hollowed out her cheeks, sucking a little harder on his cock as she moved faster. 

 

“Rey!” Ben grunted. He held her head in place as he shot hot ropes of cum down her throat. She swallowed the load happily and, once he was finished, she cleaned the head of his cock with her tongue then placed a kiss on it. She sat up in the bed, grinning as she wiped away the corners of her mouth. 

 

Ben sat stunned, he didn’t know what to do next. 

 

“Rey, I wow, I don’t know what to say.”

 

She simply smiled and got off the bed, straightening out her top, she held a hand out for him. 

 

“Come on big guy. We’re going to be late for work.”

 

“Y-yeah work. Let’s go?” he watched as Rey left the room, leaving him to collect his thoughts. 

 

“I'm going to die… and she’ll be the one to kill me,” he said as he stared at himself in the mirror. 

Today was going to be a  _ very _ long day. 

 

\------------

Ben and Rey were late, very late. Ben’s meeting had gone on longer than he had wished for. As soon as they had found parking in Narnia, more or less, they began their run towards the gym where the girls tournament had already started. 

 

Their breathing was heavy when they finally made it up the Rocky Balboa worthy staircase, paid their way into the game and found the group of moms from the school. They quickly jogged across the the court and sat with the moms.

 

“Ben! You made it!” Rachel exclaimed as she reached out for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for a little too long. 

 

“Hi Ben! So good to see you!” Megan said as she bumped Rachel out of the way so that she could hug him. It seemed that every mom had to do the same thing, and completely ignore the fact that Rey was standing right there. 

  
  


The whistle blew and the game began. Everyone watched on pins and needles as the game got more and more intense. Rey tried her best to pay attention to the game, but she kept getting distracted by the looming mother’s who were touching  _ her _ man. She wasn’t the jealous type at all, until she saw how certain moms couldn’t keep their hands off of him. One would be rubbing his back and the other kept her hand on his thigh for way too long. 

 

“Oh, Ben, you must be hitting the gym again, look at you!” Megan said as she stroked his arm. 

 

“You know Ben, if you ever need a spotter, I would be...very happy to help you,” Rachel said as she gave his bicep a slight squeeze.

 

Rey clenched her fist as she watched these two women fight over his attention. It was almost impossible to watch the game at this point. 

 

“So, Ben… are you...still single?” Rachel asked as the team had called a time out. Rey was ready to scream, these ladies were out of control.  

 

“Actually, I’m, ugh, seeing someone. Its relatively new, but ya, I’m seeing someone,” he said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. All the moms faces slowly started to change into a sad stature as they found out that this Adonis of a man was taken by a mystery woman. 

 

“Oh, well she’s lucky, whoever she is. Rey, have you met his girlfriend?” Megan asked as she finally turned to acknowledge her existence. 

 

“Oh, ugh, ya ya, I have met her. She’s pretty,” Rey stuttered as she was caught off-guard. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from Ben, she bit her lower lip softly as she opened it. 

 

**_Ben: LIES! You are breathtakingly beautiful sweetheart!_ **

 

“But, ugh… I do know two really attractive single guys that work for Starkiller, if you are interested. One is the head developer and the other is head of security,” Ben said. The two single moms perked up hearing the news and started to ask questions. 

 

“Well, there is Adam Sackler, he’s smart, has kind of a mouth on him, but he will treat ya right. There’s Phillip Zimmerman, or Flip, as he likes to be called, he’s a big ol’ brawny guy with a heart of gold,” Ben explained as best he could. 

 

“I’ll take Flip!” Megan said enthusiastically, but quickly cowered down, toning her voice down. “Y-yeah, I’ll, um, call him, he seems like a sweet guy.” 

 

“I’ll take Adam! I like a man who has some brains!” Rachel said happily. Ben grabbed his phone and gave each of them the guys numbers. They went on to watch the remaining minutes of the game, still keeping their hands on Ben. 

 

\------------

The games were tied one-to-one. This was the final game that would determine who would win the state championship. Emotions were high as the parents and friends watched the two teams, there were ‘ohhs’ and ‘ahhs’ with each bump, set, and spike. One side would cheer loud when their team would score and the other did the same. It was neck and neck until The Might Rebels pulled ahead by four points. They were two points away from becoming state champions. 

 

Brynlee held the ball in her hand, tossing it on the floor three times then spinning it in her hand. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath, opening them, you could see the fire within as she tossed the ball into the air and smacked it across the court. The ball flew through the air and immediately hit the ground, serving as an ace, giving them the point. One more point. That's all that was needed. 

 

“Let’s Go Brynlee!” Chants filled the gym as she lined herself back up with the ball. She did her normal routine, ball in hand, she hit it across the court. The other team got a jump on it and started to pass it. It was a tug of war match between both teams. 

 

Bella saw the opportunity to win. She yelled out to Alice and Ryan Oliva to set her up, each girl took the hit, Alice set it high in the air and Bella took a few steps back before jumping and palming at the ball, sending it straight into the floor of the opposite team. Bella and Brynlee had won the game. The crown ruptured in cheers as the girls gathered into a big circle, hugging and screaming at each other for winning the game. 

 

\------------

 

The teams congratulated each other, the trophy was given to The Might Rebels and tears were shed. They had worked so hard for this moment and the girls deserved it. 

 

Ben shot a quick text and quickly pocketed his phone before the girls came running up to him and Rey. 

 

“Dad, we did it!!” Bella yelled as she jumped into Ben’s arms. He hugged her tightly then placed her on the ground as he hugged Brynlee next. 

 

“I am so proud of you two! You girls did amazing!” Ben said as he hugged them both again. Rey smiled as she took out her phone and captured the tender moments between them. 

 

“Congrats Might Rebels! As a congratulations I have a surprise for you! Moms, I've sent you a location, just follow the directions and we will see you there!” Ben said as he slowly ushered the team outside to the cars. 

\------------

 

The teams pulled up to the movie theaters and slowly filed one by one inside. The usher greeted them and showed them to the theater where the marquee read:  **_PRIVATE SCREENING._ **

 

The doors opened and everyone stood in shock.  “Wow, Ben! This is insane! Thank you!” One of the moms yelled as they walked into the private theater. Blue, White and Black balloons were tied to the handrails, streamers covered the chairs that were not being used and a large trolley cart filled with junk food and popcorn was dead center in the room. The girls screamed with glee as they saw the theater designed just for them, they grabbed their snacks and drinks, arguing over who got what and this person got too much, then eventually the girls and their moms went to their seats. 

 

Ben and Rey were the last ones to get their seats, and thankfully they had the entire top row to themselves. Rey smiled as she sat in the very middle and patted the chair next to her for him to join. He happily sat next to her and smiled as she lifted the divider between them. As they started to recline, the movie began. 

 

Rey laid her head on his chest, curled next to him as the movie  _ Oceans 8  _ started to play. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as they watched the movie play on. 

 

About half way through the movie, Rey’s hand was on his thigh, she felt brave and slowly crept her hand upward until she was right next to his slowly hardening cock. Ben bit back a moan as her hand started to rub his member. 

 

“Rey… we...we can’t do this here,” he said in a hushed tone. He was worried that one of moms or girls would turn around and catch them in the act.

 

“Come after me in two minutes,” she whispered in his ear as she walked down the staircase out of the theatre. Ben started to count in his head...1...2...3. After the two minutes, he walked down the stairs and out of the theatre, seeing that the hallway was empty, he called out to Rey. He started to walk down the hallway when he was yanked into an empty shared family bathroom.  

 

She kissed him deeply, letting her hand travel down to his belt. She undid the leather belt and button to his pants and slowly slid them down his thighs. She kissed his throat and started to kiss down his clothed body. She was on her knees, Ben stood completely stunned and frozen in place.

 

“Jesus Christ Rey…” he said softly as her hand started to move slowly up and down his cock. He was completely ill-prepared, but he didn’t want her to stop. Rey slowly moved forward until her lips met the head. Her tongue felt like velvet as she slowly licked around the head of his weeping cock.    
  


Rey placed her hands on his hips, holding him as balance, that's when she went down, as far as she could go on his thick hard cock. Ben’s hands threaded into her hair, holding her in place. This girl was an angel and a devil at the same time, she was perfect. Her head moved up and down slowly, hollowing out her cheeks to make it seem a little tighter. She was living for the quiet sounds that escaped his lips.  

 

Rey went on for a while, never leaving her position. She would sometimes release his cock and let her hand do a little bit of the work, until she felt ready to go back down on him. When she released his cock the next time, she sat a little straighter and whispered in his ear ever so softly. 

 

“Cum for me Ben.” 

 

That was his downfall, hearing those filthy words come from such a sweet girls lips. Her mouth covered his cock one last time, her movements got faster and faster, until he held her head still and shot his cum down her throat. Like a champ, she swallowed every last bit, even licking the head clean before she gently pulled his boxers back over them and buttoned his pants again. 

 

“Rey…Jesus...” She stood up and placed a kiss on his cheeks as she wiped the corners of her lips clean.

 

“Go ahead and get back, I’ll follow you in a few,” she said as she ran her hand through her hair to make it neat again. Ben left the room, leaving Rey on her own. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“You did it,” she said to her reflection. She left the bathroom a few minutes later and joined Ben back at the top of the movie theater. 

 

\------------

  
  


The movie came to an end and everyone stood up slowly, stretching out their limbs after having to sit for so long. Ben’s cheeks still red as the lights started to turn on. 

 

“Thank you Ben!” the girls yelled as they started to walk out of the theater.

 

Rey stood up, stretching out her back, she turned to Ben and offered her hand to help him out. 

 

“Come on, let’s go home. It's definitely time for bed,” she said like nothing was wrong. Ben was stunned. 

 

They all got in Ben’s car and listened to Brynlee and Bella talk about the game and what they had talked about with their other teammates. Ben smiled as he looked up in the rearview mirror and saw that both of them were slowly starting to drift off. When both girls had their eyes closed, he placed his hand on Rey’s thigh and smiled. 

 

“You are going to be the death of me sweetheart,” he said in a hushed tone. She simply smiled and placed her hand on top of his and leaned back in the seat. 

 

Once they were home, Ben carried Bella and Brynlee one by one up to their rooms and tucked them in. He walked down stairs to see Rey touching up the kitchen, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

 

“Thank you sweetheart. I’m sorry about earlier with those moms. I’ve known for a while that they have been pining after me. I just have ignored it up until now.” Rey turned around in his embrace to face him. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled as she urged him to come down to her level. 

 

“It’s okay. I get you at the end of the day and that’s okay with me,” she said softly. She kissed him and refused to let him pull away, but it seemed that Ben didn’t want to pull away.

 

“I, ugh... I should get to bed,” she said woefully as she stepped away from him. He nodded as he remembered his promise to take things slow, to let her set the pace. 

 

“Okay sweetheart. Let me walk you home,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The walk seemed a lot shorter than it normally was, but once they got to the door, he leaned down and kissed her again. 

 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” his voice was soft and full of love. 

 

“Goodnight Ben,” she said as she opened the door and walked in. She watched as Ben walked back to the main house. This day was everything and more. The girls won the state championships, Ben confirmed the fact he was in a relationship and she gave him a blowjob in a public place? This was a dream and Rey never wanted to wake up. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Welcome back to this trash! :) I wanted to say thanks for keeping up with this story and I’m sorry for like any delays! Just an FYI I DID go back and change some details, the girls are now OLDER (Ben stays the same age--it just means he got the girls earlier) in the story for various reason, so they aren’t as young as they were before. Yes I’m sorry but it will be worth it (:   
> Okay now….. Enjoy some smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Meg (Justanothersailorscout) and Ash (Azuwrites) for all your wonderful help and input! you two are amazing!!

Winter break had officially started and the girls couldn’t be more happy about it. No more volleyball, no school for two weeks and they got to sleep in and eat all the junk food that they wanted. Rey was also loving fall break, because for the first time in the almost five months she had been with the family, she was able to sleep in. She sighed happily when she was able to turn off her alarm clock and not have to worry about being up at the crack of dawn. However, as luck would have it, her body had gotten accustomed to the early morning routine. Rey opened her eyes and looked around. It was still mostly dark outside. Groaning, she rolled over to check her phone. 6:21 am. Defeated by her own body clock, she figured she might as well get her day started.  

Rey rolled out of bed and opened the curtains to her large bay window. To her shock, she was  met by a topless Ben doing bicep curls in his bedroom. The sight of him caused her to lose control of herself. She dropped her phone, unable to stop staring. She watched as he curled his arm up and down, the sweat glistened down his sculpted muscles. A few veins surfaced, showcasing his strength even more. His full-sleeve tattoo was on display just for her. He set the weight down on the ground and stood up, placing his hands on the small of his back and arching backwards. He turned slightly and caught Rey watching him. 

 

“Shit!” she yelled out when his eyes met hers. Attempting to save herself from further embarrassment, she quickly grabbed the ends of her curtains and tried to pull them shut. To her horror, she was completely unsuccessful in the process. The rod came off of the wall, smacking her in the head. She fell to the floor hard, hand pressed firmly against her head. She laid on the ground for a moment, wallowing in her own self-pity. And for the cherry on top of this humiliating morning, she heard her front door open and a worried voice shouting her name. 

 

“Oh my god, Rey! Are you okay sweetheart?” Ben ran to her aide, quickly throwing open her bedroom door. Rushing to her side, he fell to his knees and placed his hand on her head to check for bleeding. 

 

She felt foolish and embarrassed. She couldn’t look him in the eye, or anywhere, for that fact. He was still shirtless… only dawning a pair of very baggy basketball shorts. Very little was left to the imagination. 

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine Ben. My head hurts a little, but I’m okay. S-sorry,” she stuttered out as she opened one eye to look at him. 

 

“You must have liked that view then, huh?” He teased as he placed the curtain rod back where it belonged.

 

“Maybe I did.. What are you going to do about it?” She said jokingly. Turning to face him, she squealed as she was unexpectedly grabbed by the waist and thrown of his shoulder. “Ben! What are you doing?!” she giggled, as she was tossed down onto the bed. 

 

Looming over her, Ben leaned down and captured a kiss. His hand cupped her face, then slowly moved down to her neck. Playful fingers brushed past her collarbone, and trailed down to her chest. His hand engulfed her entire breast as he kneaded the soft flesh. Rey couldn’t help but moan as waves of pleasure spiked through her body. A switch flipped in Ben, and he was overcome with determination to please her.  After the surprise she gave him at the movies, and then before work a few days prior, it was his turn. His hand ghosted over the band of her sleep pants sending chills all over her upper body.

 

“Ben…” her voice was desperate. He looked at her, silently asking for permission to go further.

 

“Ben, please… please,” she didn't recognize her own voice as she pleaded with him to  _ just fucking touch her already.  _

 

How could he say no? Tugging at the waistband of her sleep pants, he moved them down her tanned, toned legs. To his delight, she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Ben moved towards the end of the bed, pushing apart her legs to see her beautiful glistening pink cunt. His finger traced the outside of the wet folds, causing Rey to gasp. His finger pushed forward and into her tight, warm, wet center. 

 

“Ben!” She moaned out, her head collapsing into her pillows more as her fists gathered her blankets. Her heels dug into the mattress. “Fuck,” she whispered through gritted teeth. He smiled at the response and started to move his finger in and out slowly. After a few movements, he pulled his finger out and marveled as it glistened in the morning light. He sucked the wetness off his finger, releasing it with a loud pop. 

 

Ben wanted more. No. He  _ needed _ more. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and now that he had gotten a small taste, that’s all he desired. He could live off of her and nothing else. He moved his face towards her center, inhaling as her sweet scent sent shivers down his back. His tongue moved from her center slowly up to her clit then back down. He repeated it over and over. His tongue was magical the way it would move up and down, hitting almost every inch of her. The way it flicked her bud, circling it over and over. His lips capturing it and sucking on the bundle of nerves sent her body into a frenzy of desire.

 

Rey desperately wanted to grab his hair, to run her fingers through his thick locks and pull him closer, but the way his tongue felt against her, she could only grasp the sheets and hold back the loud piercing moan that threatened to slip through her lips. 

 

“Ben...fuck, Ben, I’m...I’m gonna come!” she whined as her back arched from the bed, relieving some of the pressure. He smiled, humming against her clit as he nipped at the swollen bud. 

 

“Shhh….you’re okay sweetheart.” He pushed a finger deep into her cunt and started to pump in and out quickly, the lewd sounds and her moans filled the room. “Come for me,” he commanded. The noises she made were absolutely wicked. As he suckled on her clit again, the walls of her cunt started to flutter and clamp around his thick digit. 

 

Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, every nerve felt like a live wire. “Ah!” she gasped. Ben slowed his movements, easing her down from her high. As her breathing slowed, he moved back to the top of the bed and held her close in his arms. 

 

“You are so beautiful Rey. You know that right?” He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. “So, sweetheart. How do you feel about going on a family trip?” He asked softly as he brushed the strands of hair away from her face. 

 

“Where would we go?” 

 

“That’s a surprise for later, my dear. Pack your bags for a week trip and if you could…. can you do the girls’ also? I’m going to take them to get breakfast and run a few errands.” He smiled as his plan was coming to fruition. 

 

“Okay, I can do that. Go get the girls up,” she smiled at him. Ben kissed her forehead and started to roll out of the bed. Something pulled him back. He wanted to,  _ fuck _ , he  _ had _ to tell her. Reaching back down, he gathered her up in his arms and put his mouth against her ear. 

 

He felt her nuzzle into his neck. “Rey?” he whispered. 

 

“Hmm?” she lazily questioned. 

 

“I,” he let out a shaky breath, “I love you.” 

 

Never in his life had he felt more sure of himself, or what he was doing. The words that spilled out of this mouth have never felt more right. He was used to saying it to his mother and the girls. But to her? It was different. He  _ felt _ different. In the best way. 

 

“I...I love you too Ben,” she said softly. She turned her head to press her mouth gently against his. He looked down at her and swallowed. 

 

“I’ll see you soon sweetheart.” Giving her body one last squeeze, they untangled themselves and he walked out of the house. Closing the door behind him, Rey was left alone. Laying on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. Several thoughts raced through her brain at once. She finally admitted it. She said ‘I love you’ again. She hadn’t said that since her fiance broke things off with her. 

 

Rolling off the bed, she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Rose. 

 

“You do know its like 7:00AM right?” Rose answered sleepily. 

 

“Yea yea, good morning to you too. I’m sorry, but Rose, this is… something happened.” 

 

“What happened? Are you okay? Do I need to bring a body bag and a shovel?” Rose quickly jumped into defensive mama bear mode. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear, grabbing her suitcase from the closet. 

 

“No, no, no. Nothing that extreme. Umm. Ben told me...that he..”

 

“He better not have said he’s breaking up with you or I swear to god I will cut his di-”

 

“Rose, he said he loved me!” Rey said, blurting it out as fast as she could to silence her friend. 

The moment of silence stretched on between them for just a little too long. Rey had to check  the phone to make sure her friend had not hung up on her. 

 

“Rose?”

 

“I’m here… he. Rey, he said what?” Rose replied with a confused tone. Rey couldn't help but smile as she thought about the three simple words once more. 

 

“He said he loved me Rose. We, umm.. Just…anyway, he’s taking me, the girls and his mother on a trip and before he left he said ‘ _ I love you Rey’ _ .” 

 

“Oh my god!” Rose said loudly, so loud that Rey dropped her phone onto the ground. She scrambled and picked it back up to only hear Rose cheering on the other line. 

 

“Okay, first off, what were you two doing?! And secondly...wait, fuck it, no, tell me what happened! Details woman details!” 

 

Rey’s cheeks burned. “Um, exactly how much detail do you want me to get into?”

 

“Spill the mother fuckin’ tea Rey Johnson,” Rose said flatly, snapping her fingers into the phone. 

 

Laughing at her friend’s antics, Rey began to tell Rose about how the girls had won their state tournament. The words coming faster, she explained how Ben had rented the theater out for the girls and the thirsty moms. Grinning to herself, she also told Rose about the little  _ surprise _ she had given to Ben in the family bathroom of the theater. 

 

“Wait, wait wait. You never told me that part! Oh. My. God. Rey. Is...is he?” Rose paused. 

 

“He’s HUGE.” 

 

“Sweet baby Jesus, I may die!” Rose exclaimed. “Okay, so, that can't be it… tell me more!” 

 

“Well...I woke up early this morning and as I was standing by my window and I, uhh, caught him working out. I don’t know how long I watched him, but Rose,  _ holy shit _ , he is  _ built.. _ . Oh God, and then he  _ saw me _ . I tried to close the curtains, and then, Jesus, I still can’t believe I did this. I pulled on them too hard and the bar came crashing down, hitting me in the head.” Rey paused a little as she relieved her earlier embarrassment. “The next thing I know, he was holding me in his arms, asking if I was okay.” 

 

“Is that when he said it?!” Rose asked, clearly having grown impatient. 

 

“Oh no. Rose. Not even close. You see.” She laughed into the phone a little bit. “He, well, he tossed me onto the bed. And might I add, I am still in my damn pajamas at this point! We started to make out, and then one thing led to another and Rose!  _ Rose _ . He gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm ever!” Rey said in an excited hushed tone. 

 

“He did what?!” Rose said loudly. 

 

Rey couldn't help but bite her lip as she recalled how his tongue and fingers worked her over. “Rose,” she said seriously, about to divulge the last of this morning’s events. With a bit of a squeal, she spoke into the phone... “He went down on me!” Rose gasped before she spoke again.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

 

“I’m serious as a heart attack! He just...we started to make out and then he went down on me and oh my god, Rose! It was unbelievable! I honest to God never thought something like that could feel so good!” 

 

“Ultimate question… was he better than your ex?” Rey shuttered and gagged, thinking about the foolish things that she and her ex used to do. 

 

“So much better. In fact… Rose. If… if it ever came up. I... I think I’d want to, well, with him. I would want to actually sleep with him.” Rey blushed at the thought. Ben was huge. She thought about the movie theater and how thick and long his cock was. Rey rubbed her thighs together as she felt the heat between her legs grow. 

 

“I thought you wanted to wait though? I mean you didn’t even do anything with Brance!” Rose exclaimed. 

 

Rey paused for a moment, the phone still tucked between her head and shoulder, an arm full of clothing, she was reminded of the pact that she had made with her ex. They had both agreed on it--to wait until their wedding night to make it even more special--but it seems that he couldn't even keep his end of the deal. 

 

“Honestly Rose? I say fuck it. What Brance did was horrible. Can we please never bring his name up again? But in all honesty, if...if Ben did ask me, I would say yes. I love him Rosey…he makes me so happy, it’s insane!” Rey said happily. She really did love him, everything about him really. 

 

“You got it. Now, what are you doing, cause I keep hearing things drop and bang!” Rose asked. Rey paused as she saw half of her clothing laying on the bed, waiting to be folded and placed into her bag. 

 

“Oh! Ben is taking me and the girls somewhere. He won’t tell me where, but it's going to be fun!” she said happily.

 

“That’s amazing! When do you leave? We should do a quick girls pampering! Like, get waxed, nails and all that!” Rey looked down at her nails and sighed as she realized that the paint had been chipped and it did look a little bad. 

 

“Nails, yes. I did the waxing a few days ago though. So, I’m good down there!” Rey shuttered as she remembered the painful waxing process that she did every two weeks. “Okay, I gotta hurry. I need to finish packing and get the girls’ things together. I will talk to you soon, okay?” Rey said as she caught a glimpse of the time. 

 

“Okay! Have fun babe! Talk to you later, love ya!” Rose said before she quickly hung up. 

 

Rey finished folding her clothes and packed everything neatly into the suitcase. Zipping it up, she rolled the suitcase into the house. She dropped her bag by the garage door and quickly ran up the stairs to the girls’ room. As she started to pack the girls things, she got a message from Ben that sent her into a panic. 

 

**Ben: Be home in 45! Are you ready? :)**

 

“Shit!” Rey started to yank things off of each hanger and fold as fast as she could. She was becoming more and more grateful that her mother taught her how to speed fold and pack. 

 

With the girls’ bags neatly packed and ready to go, she walked them awkwardly down the stairs and set them next to hers. She bent over as she tried to catch her breath.  _ Were there always this many stairs?! _

 

“Rey? We’re back!” Ben announced as the girls rushed into the kitchen. 

 

“Here Rey! We brought you back a blueberry muffin and coffee!” Brynlee said happily as she handed them off to Rey. She smiled at the girls, thanking them before she caught a glimpse of Ben. 

 

“Thank you Ben,” she said softly. 

 

“Girls? We need to talk,” Ben said flatly. 

 

Brynlee and Bella looked at Rey, who simply shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them to sit down at the bar. Fear and nervousness filled their eyes as Ben stood next to Rey, it looked like they were ready to punish them. 

 

“Since the break has started, I wanted to clear up a couple of things. First off, I am not working these next two weeks. I am spending it with my favorite girls. Second, we are leaving in a few hours,” Ben said as he tried to keep the smile from breaking on his face. 

 

“Wh-where are we going dad?” Bella asked as she turned to Brynlee with a nervous look. 

 

“Well, girls.” Ben moved closer to Rey, his arm wrapped around her back and pulled her close to his side. “I was thinking. I could take my favorite girls to Disneyland for the week, then, maybe the beach?”

 

All three girls were speechless. 

 

“Dad? You’re serious, right? You’re taking us to Disneyland?” Bella said flatly. 

  
He nodded, Bella and Brynlee’s eyes widened. “Rey has already packed your bags, Grandma is meeting us at the airport hangar and we are going to Disneyland!” He said with excitement. The twins yelled and screamed with joy. They rushed to Ben and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Alright girls, let’s go! Mitaka should be waiting outside to take us to the hangar.” And like clockwork, a knock at the door signaled that Mitaka was waiting for them. Bella rushed out the door, leaving everyone else to gather their things. 

 

Brynlee tugged on Rey’s hand and pulled her back. 

 

“What's wrong Bryn?” Rey asked as she looked down at her. 

 

“Are you and my dad...together?” Ben stopped mid-step and turned around, his face was almost white as a ghost. 

 

“Y-yeah. We...we are together,” Rey said hesitantly. She wasn't sure as to how the girls would take the news. Brynlee smiled as she hugged Rey tightly around her waist. She was caught off guard, but happily hugged her back. 

 

“I’m glad,” Brynlee said softly into Rey’s shirt. 

 

“Okay ladies, let’s get going. I can hear Bella screaming from the car,” Ben said as he wiped away a stray tear. Brynlee smiled and rushed out to join her sister. 

 

Ben grabbed Rey by the waist, bent down and kissed her neck softly before she turned to face him. 

 

“Are you okay with me telling them?” She asked shyly as she laid her hands flatly on his chest. 

 

“I was actually going to tell them on the trip, so, I guess I get to tell Bells about it, huh?” he said with a chuckle. Rey smiled and nodded, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. 

  
“Now, come on Ben, I’m excited!” Rey rushed out the door and Ben couldn’t help but watch as her pants clung to that perfectly perky ass of hers. 

 

\------------------------

 

Mitaka pulled into the hangar and the girls could see Leia waving at them as she stood at the footsteps of the plane. Rey turned to see the bright red lettering on the side of the hangar that read  _ Skywalker-Solo Hangar.  _

 

“It's about time!” Leia yelled sarcastically as the girls ran out of the car to her side. They hugged their grandma, and then ran up the small staircase to the plane. 

 

Rey and Ben got out a little slower. Ben bent down and kissed Rey and told her to get settled. He’d take care of the bags. Rey caught up with Leia and smiled. 

 

“Are you two?” Leia pointed at Ben then back at her. Rey smiled and nodded.

 

“It’s still new, but yeah...we...are together.” Leia brought Rey in for a hug. 

 

She patted her head softly as she whispered into her ear, “I’m glad he chose you.” 

 

Rey wanted to cry, she loved this family more than anything. Ben caught up to the two, clearing his throat. Leia let go of Rey and smiled. 

 

“Okay, let’s get going! No time to waste!” Leia said as she walked up the stairs. 

 

When Rey stepped into the plane, she was blown away by the sight. She had seen episodes of Keeping up with the Kardashians and would envy seeing Kim and Kourtney get on their jet to Bali, but now? Now she was in their place, she was on a jet with her boyfriend and his family going to Disneyland. This was the greatest dream ever, she never wanted to wake up. 

 

“Rey? Come sit up here with me,” Ben said as he pointed to the seats towards the front of the plane. She saw the girls sitting in the back, both staring intently at their iPads with headphones on. Leia had already situated herself her seat. Her neck pillow and eye mask being put to  good use. Rey and Ben were left alone in the front.

 

Rey laid her head on his shoulder as she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close. His lips kissed the side of her head. He slowly trailed his kisses downward, and lightly kissed the shell of her ear, then down her neck. His hand rubbed the seam of her pants, Rey gasped quietly as her head fell against seat. 

 

“B-Ben we...we can’t, not here…” Rey whispered softly. Ben understood though, that would have been a horrible explanation to his girls...or worse, his mother. 

 

“Well, let’s talk then sweetheart, but just know...I will get you back again sweetheart,” he said playfully as he pulled her into his lap. Ben let his hand brush over her hair, as he softly hummed a song to her. Rey laid her head gently against his chest, she could hear the soft thud of his heart beating, it was calming and welcoming. She soon closed her eyes to let the sleep take over and let her body rest. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Smut  
> Beach day   
> Brief Dinner date  
> more smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Azuwrites for being the best beta ever and creating this beautiful moodboard!! I can never thank you enough!!
> 
> Also special shout out to Rachel for being so supportive and reassuring me that my writing isn't total shit! Love ya girl!

The last thing Rey remembered was getting into the car and arriving to the hotel. When she woke up she was still in the same clothes that she had worn to travel in. She turned in the bed to only be met by a sleeping giant of a man. Rey couldn’t help but brush away the stray hairs that gently framed his face. His lips were pursed, soft snores left his lips, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. 

 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Ben said softly, he smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, his lips merely inches from hers. He started to kiss her lips softly, then moved down to her chin, to her neck, and down to her clothed collar bone. 

 

His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly moved it up. His hands cupped her breasts and started to knead them slowly. A loud moan escaped her lips, Ben quickly moved back up her body, kissing her lips softly. 

 

“Not so loud sweetheart. Can you be good and stay quiet?” He asked quietly. Rey nodded her head as she placed a hand over her mouth. 

 

Ben’s lips ghosted over the shell of her ear and down her neck. His hand rubbed the seam of her pants, Rey gasped quietly as she fisted the sheets to the bed.  

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re so wet. I think we need to clean you up,” he said softly as his hand rubbed between her legs. He kissed her chest, down her stomach, right below her belly button, and she jolted against the touch. He smiled as he grabbed the hem of her leggings and pulled them down her legs.

 

Ben smiled as he was met with her bare glistening pussy already dripping and begging to be touched. 

 

“Ben...Pl-“ she couldn’t finish the sentence. He pulled her towards the edge of the bed and licked slowly from the entrance to the top of her clit. His lips kissed her mound again before softly sucking on her clit. She felt high, every muscle in her body was on a cloud as he suckled at her clit, letting his tongue swirl around lazily. 

 

Ben hummed as he opened his mouth and let his tongue go back to licking and lapping up at her sweet juices. 

 

Rey was falling apart beneath his ministrations. It was almost unbearable, but  _ so _ pleasurable. Her hands intertwined into thick raven locks, pulling him closer. She couldn’t help but whimper a little loudly, but was quickly silenced when Ben pulled away. 

 

“Come for me sweetheart,” Ben said as he went back down on her, licking her clit as fast as he could, his fingers moving in and out of her tight channel. 

 

The bubbly feeling returned, her body was a live wire, her back arched from the bed as she met his ministrations, allowing for her orgasm to wash over her like a wave. She took a deep stuttering breath, letting out a moan that she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to control. Rey was left with her legs shaking as she came down from the high, Ben slowly pulled away from her dripping core as he moved back towards the pillows. He held her close in his arms, kissing the back of her neck gently and whispering words of admiration. 

 

“I love you Rey,” he said softly. He pulled her closer into his arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She sighed as she held onto his arms, her fingertips lazily moving across his muscles, tracing out the tattoos. 

 

“I love you too Ben. So, what are the plans for today?” She asked softly, enjoying his warm embrace. 

 

“I was thinking, we should head to the beach. Take an easy day, since we traveled so much, and I don't think any of us could handle a long day at the park.” Ben released his hold on Rey and rolled off the bed. She turned to see his shirtless figure, she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she saw his sleep pants hanging low on his hips, showing off a small happy trail and a beautiful defined ‘V’ line heading down to his cock. 

 

“Ya, I know I’m a hottie,” he said arrogantly as he flexed his muscles. Rey sat up on the bed and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at him. 

 

“Hey now!” he laughed as he dodged the pillow. He grabbed it from the floor and placed it onto the bed and smiled. “Come on, I will get us some coffee and we can tell the girls the plans, how does that sound?” 

 

“Sounds good to me. By the way, umm when do you want to tell Bella? Since Bryn knows, I think… I think Bella needs to know also, we can't just leave her in the dark.” Rey rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, pausing to hear his thoughts on the matter at hand. 

 

Ben leaned against the door frame, his eyes averted her gaze and stared down at the carpet. He nodded his head in agreement, scrunching his face in the thoughts that ran through his head about how she would take the news. 

 

“You’re right. Let’s bring it up before we head out,” Ben said quietly as he turned his head to look out of the door. Rey nodded and walked into the bathroom to start her day. 

 

\----------------------------

 

“Bella, Brynlee, I have something to tell you two,” Ben’s voice was still. So straightforward that the girls looked at each other with slightly panic-filled eyes. 

 

“I, uh...shit.” Ben struggled to find the words, he looked towards Rey for any possible help. She felt like the spotlight was shining only on her, Ben was out of the game, hundreds of thoughts rushed through her head, and then like word vomit everything came out at once.  e

 

“Bella, Brynlee. Your dad and I... well, we are dating.” It was out in the open, Rey had bit the bullet and blurted out the secret that was starting to plague them slowly. She walked towards Ben and wrapped her arm around his waist. 

 

“You’re dating?” Bella asked, looking over at her twin with confusion. Brynlee nodded as she lifted another spoonful of cereal to her mouth. 

 

“Wait, Bryn… you  _ knew _ ?” Bella asked heatedly. Bryn looked over at her twin and nodded. 

  
“Ya, I found out last night. I saw dad kiss her. So I asked,” Bryn said blankly. Bella slouched down in her chair shaking her head. 

 

“Bella? Are...are you mad at us?” Ben asked hesitantly, his arm dropped from Rey’s waist, waiting for the pending repercussions. 

 

“Are you kidding me? No! I mean, yes, I am a little bit because I wanted to know first! But no! I’m happy you two are together! I love you both!” Bella said happily. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to Ben and Rey, hugging them tightly.

 

Leia walked in, her hair looking something close to medusa and Frankenstein's wife, rubbing her eyes, she walked straight into the kitchen mumbling words. 

 

“Uh, good morning mom,” Ben said as he was pushed out of the way. Leia grabbed the coffee and poured herself a large cup. She stepped back a few inches before raising the hot liquid to her mouth. Taking a large sip, she closed her eyes and savored the flavor as the rich breakfast blend ran down her throat. 

 

“Oh, good morning Ben, Rey, Brynlee and Bella,” she said cheerfully. Everyone started to laugh as they watched her moods change from grumpy to happy with a single sip of coffee. 

 

“So, what are the plans today Ben?” Leia asked cheerfully. 

 

“I was thinking a day at the beach? Since we got in pretty late last night, I don't think any of us are ready to take on that park head on,” Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist. He took another sip of coffee and looked around to see everyone nodding their head in agreement. “Well, perfect! Let’s get ready to go and we can leave in...what, an hour?” he added as he looked at the clock. 

 

“Sounds good dad,” Bryn said as she dumped out the remaining milk into the sink and washed out her bowl. She hugged Ben and then sauntered back to her room. Bella left a few minutes after, followed by Leia. 

 

Rey and Ben walked into their room, she picked up her suitcase placing it on a chair and started to rifle through the dozens of clothes that she had brought for the trip until she found her two piece swimsuit. She had bought it only a few weeks before she started to nanny, but never got around to wearing it. Rey smiled as she held the suit close to her chest and darted into the bathroom and quickly changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t help but think of all the possibilities of what Ben may do when he sees her in the suit. Maybe he would take her right on the beach, or keep her behind while Leia and the girls went to the beach without them. She could feel the butterflies of anticipation building in her stomach, she wrapped her hands around her midsection and smiled. 

 

The white bikini top and bottom made her skin look beautiful and tan, completely flawless. Rey slipped on a pair of denim shorts and grabbed her red and white boho inspired beach cover up. She walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she saw Ben standing with the phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear. She grabbed the opening of her cover up and wrapped them around her. She looked at Ben who was still chatting away, trying to tie his swim shorts up. She walked over and stood in front of him, smiling as she knelt down in front of him. She grabbed the ties to his shorts and slowly tied them up. Ben’s breath hitched as her hand rubbed over his half-hard cock. 

 

“I...I’ll call you later Hux. No, I need to go! I’m on vacation you twit.” He grabbed the phone and hung it up before Hux could say another word. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off his girl as she slowly stood up, her fingers trailing up his chest to his face. He grabbed the opening of her cover up, opening it up to show her beautiful bikini covered body. 

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you look… Wow. Rey, you look amazing.” He was at a loss of words. She looked like a damn goddess. Ben grabbed her waist, pulling her flush to his chest, his mouth descending on hers. His hand held the back of her head, deepening the kiss, he couldn’t afford to break away from her. She was everything and more.

 

“Come on babe, let’s go to the beach! I’ve never been and I’m dying to see it!” Rey said eagerly as she stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He walked out of the room and saw all his favorite girls patiently waiting on him. Bella and Brynlee were tapping their foot against the floor and pointed to the door. 

 

“Uh, sometime today dad! We are wasting precious sun time!” Bella said in a sassy tone. 

 

“Oh, well, sorry Princess, let’s get going then,” Ben replied with a bow. 

 

Ben shoved his wallet and card keys into his backpack and followed the girls out of the room, down to their waiting car. Once he caught up with Rey, he slipped his hand in hers and walked slowly behind everyone else. Her hand wrapped around his bicep and her head leaned against his shoulder as they moved at a snail's pace down the hall, this vacation was the best idea he has ever had. 

 

\---------------------

 

Arriving at the beach, Rey was in heaven, she had never seen such a peaceful and beautiful setting in her life. The twins made a beeline straight to the ocean, leaving Leia, Ben and Rey to grab the chairs and blankets from the back of the car. Once they got their little area set up, Rey grabbed the tanning lotion and started to rub it in over arms, legs, chest and stomach. Ben faintly caught a smell of the tanning lotion. The smell of coconut and banana filled his senses. His mouth watered at the sight of his oiled-up girl, laying underneath the sun, soaking in the rays to darken her already beautiful skin tone. 

 

“You’re drooling a little there Ben,” Leia said as she nudged him a little. She grabbed the umbrella and tilted it towards her chair and laid underneath the shady spot. He shook his head as he shook out his towel and laid it next to Rey’s. Ben closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun’s rays soaking into his skin. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Hours passed, and a few sunburns later, the family was back in the car and on their way back to the hotel. Rey laid her head against Ben’s slightly sunburned shoulder, he ignored the slight tinge of pain that radiated through his body just for her. The drive was silent as the girls slept in the back seat, both of them out cold after a long day at the beach. Leia sat in the front seat with dark sunglasses on, and muttered to herself. 

 

Once they pulled up to the hotel, Ben looked at Rey, who was still waking up after her short car nap and laughed as she squeaked loudly when he gently poked at her side. Ben carried Bella and Rey carried Brynlee up to the room, both girls slightly sunburned and utterly exhausted from their day at the beach. Walking to the elevator, Rey sighed as she leaned against the wall, she looked at Ben with half-dazed eyes and chuckled. 

  
“Who knew a day at the beach would run us out like that? I can’t even imagine what the park is going to do to us.” She laughed quietly. Brynlee woke up and left the comfort of Rey’s arms, yet she held onto her arm as she leaned into her for comfort. 

 

“Dad? I’m hungry,” Brynlee said with a scratchy voice. Bella in turn woke up, her arms stretching out nearly missing Ben’s face. 

  
“Me too. I really want food.” 

 

“Well, how about we wash up and then we can order pizza and have it delivered to the room? Sound good?” Ben said as they finally reached their floor. Both girls nodded in unison as they walked out of the elevator. 

 

“Rey? Would you like to go out to dinner with me? My mom can watch the girls, I just… I want some time with you.” 

 

“I would love to Ben. Let’s shower first though, as much as I love the ocean now, I’d rather not smell like it,” she said as she kissed his cheek. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. His teeth nipping the bottom of her ear before he kissed down her neck to her collar bone. 

 

“But sweetheart, you smell...so fucking good. I would take you right here...right now in this hallway if I could,” he replied in a low tone. He dipped her down and kissed the column of her neck, admiring the salty taste of her skin, but quickly stood her up as they heard Leia calling their names. 

 

“Can you two keep your hands off of each other for five minutes?” She scolded them as Ben grabbed the key card to their room and opened the door. 

“Later.” Rey rose to her tippy toes, her hand grabbing his ass firmly and whispered, she winked as she walked into their room and straight into the bathroom to freshen up. 

 

After a quick shower to wash off the sand and to give herself another quick shave of her legs and touch up everywhere else, she walked out of the bathroom to her suitcase and began to rummage through the contents until she found the single sundress that she had packed. It was a simple dress, a beautiful sapphire blue with a lace covering. But her favorite part was the plunging neckline. Rey hoped that this would drive Ben absolutely insane, as she dropped the dress over her head and got situated, she positioned her breasts to look their best in the dress. She took a quick glance in the mirror, satisfied with the way she looked, she walked out into the foyer. Ben quickly stood up and was left speechless, his jaw dropped in awe as he gazed upon his girl. 

 

“Rey, you look so pretty!” Bella said as she came up to hug her. 

 

“Ya, my dad is lucky to have you,” Brynlee added. Rey smiled as she hugged the twins back and turned to face Ben. She did a quick spin before taking a step forward to meet his embrace. 

 

“You ready sweetheart?” Ben asked happily as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door. She nodded eagerly as he opened the door and she ducked under his arm to walk into the hallway. 

 

“See you girls later!” Ben said as he closed the door behind them. He caught up to Rey, who had made it halfway down the hallway. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

 

“You look beautiful sweetheart,” he said seductively as he pressed the down arrow on the elevator. “Did you wear this just for me?” He asked, while she simply nodded and bit her lower lip in return. How was he going to last the evening? 

 

\--------------------

It was late, super late. It was nearly one in the morning by the time they got back. They didn’t care though. They had spent the majority of the night talking at dinner, and walking around the gardens, and god if Ben has never been more thankful for self-control. Seeing Rey in the low cut sundress about did him in. He wanted so badly to rip the straps from her shoulders and free her beautiful breasts. 

 

Ben quietly opened the door to their room. They paused for a moment when they heard one of the twins moan and talk in their sleep. Rey took off her sandals and tiptoed to their room. Once they were both in, Rey collapsed on the bed, letting her shoes fall to the ground. Ben started to undo the button to his shirt while keeping eye contact with her. 

 

Rey propped herself up on her elbows and watched as her man took off the button down painfully slow. Once the shirt was wide open, revealing his toned abs, she couldn’t help but admire the beautiful Adonis of a man that stood in front of her. Ben reached for his belt, slowly unhooking it and pulling it through each loop. His eyes never left hers, both of their breaths matched, as the tension built in the room. 

 

Ben knelt down by the foot of the bed, grabbing Rey’s hand, he pulled her up and peeled the dress off of her. With every inch of material that fell away from her golden skin, revealing its beauty, Ben would kiss her. Starting at the valley of her breasts, he worked his way down her body slowly, blissfully. Rey’s hand intertwined in his hair, small breathless gasps escaping her lips. He smiled as he was finally met with her waist, he hooked his fingers under the thin band and slowly moved them down her legs. She was completely naked, shivering from the cool breeze from the outside, small bumps covered every inch of her golden skin. He gently pushed her down on the bed again, his hands grabbing her legs and pushing them open to reveal her soaking cunt. He started to kiss the inside of her leg by her knee and slowly moved towards her center. He was close, so close to her wanting, dripping center, but he moved away to kiss the other side. Rey started to whimper softly as he took even longer, kissing the other side, he wanted to take his time, but he knew that she couldn’t wait any more. 

 

Ben moved in, his tongue tentatively moved from her core to her clit, her taste sent him into a frenzy. His arms wrapped around her thighs holding her in place as he dove in. Like a man that has gone without water for weeks and this was his first source of water he couldn’t get enough of her. She was sweet like watermelon and honey, the perfect amount of a salty tang. He couldn’t get enough, he slurped at her core, devouring her, never wanting to move. 

 

“Ben...Ben...Oh god, Ben!” Rey chanted his name over and over like a prayer. His hand laid gently on her abdomen, pressing down as his teeth nipped gently at her aching clit. Her back arched off the bed, that was the turning point, she was so close. 

 

“Cum for me sweetheart,” he said in a low tone, his words vibrated through her core, his hand pressed firmly down on her stomach as he released one of her legs to push two fingers deep into her tight warm center. 

  
“Ben...Ben….fuck!” Rey yelled out, her hands quickly covering her mouth as her orgasm washed over her like a wave, her body tensed up, everything felt light as a feather, the sense of euphoria had washed over her. As her body started to come down from the high, Ben slowed his movements down, slowly moving up onto the bed. He held her tightly in his arms, afraid that she would simply fade away. He gently kissed the back of her neck and brushed his fingers up and down her arm, humming softly as she nuzzled her face close to his chest. 

 

“Ben? Can…can we do...more?” Rey asked gently. She looked up to him, she could see his eyes full of wonder, lust and a little bit of nervousness. 

 

“What do you mean sweetheart? Like...having sex?” he paused to see her tilt her head down and close her eyes. 

 

“Y-yeah...” she nodded, her voice squeaked as she admitted her real intention. 

 

“Rey, I… I’ve never…I’ve never done it before,” he said nervously. 

 

“Same actually. I was wanting to wait until I got married but...but with you, it just…I...” she couldn’t find the words. The corner of his lips tugged into a smile as he placed a finger on her lips. 

 

“Don’t be afraid. Let me run downstairs, let me grab some condoms-” his voice trembled as he started to move off the bed, but she quickly pulled him back. 

 

“I have the implant… and I’m clean. I… I want to feel you, Ben… just as you are,” she said softly. Her hand reached down and started to rub his slowly hardening cock through his jeans.

 

“Take it off, Ben, I want to see you.  _ All _ of you. Please.” He smiled as kissed her temple and rolled off the bed. He undid the button to his pants, and slid them down his thighs. He got back down onto the bed and hovered above Rey. His hand held his hard, weeping cock as he lined it with her entrance. 

 

“Are you sure Rey?” He asked as he started to tease her entrance. She whimpered as she nodded, her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. 

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” She pulled his head down to meet her. Her lips collided with his, hungry and full of lust. He was the first to pull away, he kissed her one more time as he pressed the head of his cock into her tight entrance. 

 

“Please Ben…” Before she could ask for more, he pushed his cock deep inside of her, it stung at first. Neither of them could move, but Rey was relishing in the slight burn and stretch that came with his cock buried deep inside of her. 

 

“Fuck, Rey, are you okay?” He asked as he wiped away the tears that gently fell down her face. His lips were gentle against her skin. 

 

“I’m okay,” she said softly. With the acknowledgement that she was okay, he started to move. 

 

It wasn’t fast, it was slow, loving, blissful even. However, he wasn’t going to last, he could feel the tension starting to bubble up already. His hand moved between their joined bodies and found her overly sensitive clit. Ben felt bad deep down that their first time would be over faster than they could actually enjoy, but he needed her to cum, he wanted to feel her cum.

 

“C-can you cum for me sweetheart? Fuck! Cum all over my cock for me,” he said as he started to quicken his pace. His hand moved a little faster against her clit. Rey’s nails dug into his back, surely to leave marks, but it would be worth it. 

 

“Ben, I...I can’t h-hold...” her voice was strained as she pleaded with him.

 

“I’ve got you sweetheart, cum for me,” he said deeply as he thrusted hard and deep into her. One hand held his back, her other hand tangled into his hair, pulling him close, kissing him deeply.

 

Ben whispered it to her one more time,  _ Cum for me _ . His words were like a trigger in her ear. The walls of her pussy fluttered and clamped down on Ben’s cock, she held onto him for dear life as she felt her body hit the euphoric high once again. Ben wasn’t far behind, his orgasm soon followed as he spilled deep inside of her.

 

“Oh...f-fuck! I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” He stilled as his body shook with the aftermath of his own orgasm. It didn’t last long, he was so upset. He held her close, whispering words of love and sorrys into her ear as he brushed her hair away from her face. He rolled to his side, holding her close to his chest. 

 

“Shhh, its okay. I love you Ben,” she said faintly. She started to drift away, her body was spent for the night. 

 

“I love you too Rey, so much.” He softly kissed her temple as he closed his eyes too. He would never tire of this, having his beautiful woman fall asleep next to him, in his bed. This was it for him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland with the family!  
> Ben gets some bad news that may ruin the trip....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off.... I am so sorry for the delay! I swear I will work on being better about that! :) 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to Azuwrites for being the greatest beta! Thanks for fixing my story and leaving the best comments <3 <3

It must have been a dream, Ben was still a virgin and so was Rey, but when he woke up he saw their naked bodies still intertwined with each other, the evidence of their passionate night dried on her inner thigh, her hair tousled and soft snores leaving her lips. That is when it finally sunk in, he had made love to her, yes it was messy and short, but they did it. He smiled as he pulled her close to his chest, kissing her cheek softly as he basked in her beauty. He wondered for a moment, how did he get so lucky to have someone like her in his life? Rey brought a hand to her eyes, rubbing them softly as she was starting to wake up. When her eyes opened, she smiled as she saw him wide-eyed and holding her close. 

 

“Good morning Ben,” she said sleepily as she stretched out her arms and legs, avoiding the possible chance of hitting him in the process. 

 

“Good morning sweetheart. You ready to take on the day?” He asked simply as he sat up in bed. He pulled Rey up with him, his hand brushed against her naked shoulder, sending chills through her body. 

 

“I’m actually really excited to do this Ben. I’ve never gotten to do anything like this in my life, so this is going to be great!” She said happily. She leaned in and kissed him on the nose before rolling out of bed and skipping happily into the shower. 

 

A few minutes into her shower, she heard a faint knock at the door, she stepped out of the shower and opened the door to see Ben, standing there with a goofy expression. She smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She stood before him, half-wet and smiling as she pulled him into the shower with her. They kissed beneath the gentle pour of the shower head, his hands exploring every inch of her wet body. She moaned when she felt his hands grab at her ass, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the tile wall, his hand reached between them, fisting his hard cock, he teased her entrance a little before pushing himself to the hilt. 

 

Their shower was slow, intimate, and everything Rey had imagined in the past. The way he held her against the wall like she weighed nothing, the feel of his hands against her skin, it was perfect, even beyond perfect, she could not find the words to describe this feeling. They finished at the same time, Ben lowering her down to the ground. Her legs shook like a new fowl learning how to walk. He smiled as he held her up, walking out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped her first, drying every inch of her body before attending to his own. 

 

Walking into the room, they sat on the bed, not being able to get enough of him, she leaned in and kissed him softly. They fell against the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Still wrapped up in the soft cotton of the towels, they tried to tug free of the material, but were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. 

 

“Dad? Rey?” two soft voices called out to them, Ben turned to see the clock and swore under his breath. Rey quickly grabbed her towel covering herself as she looked at Ben in horror. 

 

“Yeah girls?” Ben replied, sitting up quickly in the bed wrapping the towel back around his waist. 

 

“Are you ready to go? The park opens soon and we want to be there for the rope drop!” Bella said excitedly. Ben turned to Rey to only see her rolling off the bed. She quickly threw open her suitcase and begun to dig through it. 

 

“Yeah kiddo, we will be ready in fifteen minutes! Is grandma ready?” Ben yelled back as he grabbed his suitcase and started to rummage through. 

 

“Yes, Benjamin, I am. We are waiting on you two,” Leia snipped back. Ben closed his eyes and groaned as he realized _he_ was the one running late this time, not the other way around. 

 

He grabbed a fresh pair of briefs, pants and a t-shirt, for him everything was simple. Black pants with a white shirt, nothing could be more simple than that. He grabbed a pair of socks and quickly slipped them on before putting his shoes on. Ben had completely forgotten that Rey was in the room, until she had cleared her throat and smiled. They had almost similar ideas when it came to outfits for that day. Rey donned a pair of black skinny jeans with an oversized white t-shirt that was tied in a knot on the side. Ben smiled as he shook his head and stepped forward to grab her waist, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he spoke. 

 

“Well, I guess we are officially _that_ couple now,” he said jokingly. 

 

She kissed him back then walked away from him to grab her phone, she pocketed the device before slipping into her running shoes. She opened the door and joined the girls out in the living room area. Ben checked his phone one last time to see Hux trying to get him roped into work things again, but he ignored the annoyed red head and turned off notifications on his phone. Pocketing the device, he met up with his girls who were already walking out the door towards the elevators. He stopped for a moment as he watched Brynlee and Bella to grab Rey’s hand and walk down the hallway with her. He quickly grabbed his phone to capture the moment, it tugged on his heart to see that his girls were this accepting of her and loved Rey as much as he did. 

 

\-------

 

With their tickets scanned, they walked through the main entrance, a cheerful chirp welcomed the family into the park. They walked hand in hand through the tunnels lined with vintage posters of some of the rides in the park, and soon Disneyland Main Street came into view. Rey was taken back by the beautiful 60 foot Christmas tree adorned with colored lights and ornaments, the streets were lined and covered in lights, garlands were strung between each building with a Mickey head in the middle. The smell of fresh sugar cookies hung in the air, Christmas songs played overhead as they walked down the street. Walking hand in hand down the walkway, Ben couldn’t help but watch in awe as Rey’s eyes were open wide as she admired each of the window displays. 

 

“Dad? Can we get ears? They have sparkly ones!” Bella pointed out as someone walked by sporting a pair of rose gold ears. 

 

Brynlee and Bella grabbed Ben’s free arm, tugging on it gently as they begged him to say yes. He couldn't help it though, with a nod, the girls jumped in excitement. Bella grabbed Leia’s hand and led the way over the bridge into Fantasyland to the Mad Hatter Hat Shop, leaving Brynlee, Ben and Rey behind. Ben laughed as he watched the young girl rush through the crowded bridge with her elderly grandmother in tow. He was about to comment when he turned to see that Brynlee was doing the same. She had grabbed Rey’s hand and yanked her away from her dad and rushed to catch up with her twin sister and grandmother. Rey laughed as she followed the eager girl through the crowded area. Rey tried to slow her down so that she could see the rides that they were rushing past, but was unsuccessful. As they entered the shop, Rey felt like a child, she saw the dozens of ears and hats that lined the small shop. 

 

Ben finally caught up to his girls to only see them all giggling over the sparkling and colorful designs of Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears. Rey grabbed a pair of Briar Rose gold Minnie Mouse ears adorned with a matching rose gold bow in the center. She placed them on her head, clearing her hair out of the way and smiled. She turned to the girls for approval and both of them cheered happily as they told her that she needed to get them. Ben nodded his head and agreed with his girls before Rey could say anything different. 

 

The twins had gotten a pair similar to Rey’s, but each of them still different. Brynlee sported an original Minnie Mouse set of ears with a glittering red and white polka dotted bow, while Bella wore a bright pink set that sparkled just like her personality. Ben paid for the girls headbands and received a loud ‘thank you’ in return. He smiled as he ducked under the smaller door frame and followed them out to the rides.   

 

They waited in line, listening to the yodeling of Matterhorn. Ben sat in the back and watched each of his girls scream as the mysterious yeti jumped out at them. He couldn’t help but laugh harder when his hand grabbed onto Rey’s shoulder, causing her to cuss louder than she probably wanted. Once they were off the ride, the girls laughed as they claimed they weren’t scared the entire time. Ben turned to Rey and rolled his eyes while he followed the girls as they rushed over to the next ride. 

 

“Dad! Dad! Can we do the tea cups?” Brynlee shouted as the next group of riders were settling in. 

 

Ben grimaced at the ride as he thought of himself getting into the tiny teacup, surrounded by the girls, along with spinning. He was about to say no before Rey grabbed his hand and led the way to the ride. Ben watched as the other park goers spun around in circles in the tea cups, the motion alone caused him to sway slightly. The music ended and he watched as everyone stood up and stumbled out of the cups. Brynlee and Bella walked quickly to a pink tea cup, sitting anxiously for the ride to start. Ben looked at the teacup, looking at the girls with a pleading look, not realizing that Rey was already seated, patting the seat for him to join. 

 

“I am six foot three. This ride is...ouch...not…ow...meant for tall people!” He exclaimed as he sat down with his knees practically digging into his chest. He looked like a giant stuck in a clown car, the girls couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Hey, guys, smile!” Leia shouted from outside the ride, everyone smiled except for Ben, who was in a miserable state. 

 

“I hate you guys right now,” Ben said in a joking tone as the ride started to spin. The girls grabbed the center disk and started to spin their teacup around in a circle. Ben stretched his arms on the edge of the cup, bowing his head and closing his eyes, he prayed for the ride to end. 

 

Once the ride came to a stop, Ben was the first to get out, he stumbled out of the confined space and walked quickly to the exit, leaving the girls behind. He doubled over, placing his hands on his knees, breathing deeply as he watched his mom approach him. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen after laughing so hard while watching her son squeeze his frame into the small space. The girls finally caught up with them, Bryn and Bella still giggling after seeing their dad rush out and Rey almost falling as she stepped out of the teacup. Rey placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him and shook her head. 

 

“Never again,” she said as she tried to regain her center of gravity. The girls grabbed Rey and Ben by the hand and tugged them onwards to the next set of rides, once again leaving Leia behind. 

 

\-----

 

Ben had lost track of how many rides they had done, he remembered being forced onto “It's A Small World” at least a hundred times, or at least that's what it felt like. They had their adventures with Peter Pan, Snow White and Alice in Wonderland. Stood in line to meet the princesses by a pleading request of Bella and Brynlee. Though, he couldn’t admit it out loud, but he did like flirting with the Princesses and making them blush. They had devoured churros, Dole Whips and two buckets of popcorn. They had walked around the park to the point the girls were getting tired. They mutually agreed it was time to take a quick break, so they hopped on the train in New Orleans Square and took it around the park. 

 

Leia opted to sit in the very back of the car, leaning her head against the glass wall, she closed her eyes as the train started to pull out of the station. Ben lifted an arm and wrapped it around Rey’s shoulder, she smiled as she leaned her head against him. Bella and Brynlee sat in the front row, leaning their heads against each other, dozing off as they listened to the overhead prompt talk about the park. Ben turned to see Rey slowly drifting away, her eyes closed, her lips partly parted, she looked like an angel. His other girls were asleep, gone to the world, he couldn’t help but laugh. He grabbed his phone and started to scroll through the hundreds of notifications. He rolled his eyes as he saw messages from the office and Hux. He placed the phone to his head and listened to a few of the voicemails, none of which were important to him at the time until he came across one that made him boil with rage. 

 

_Ren,_

_Why don’t you ever bloody answer your phone?! I realize that you are on vacation, but this is ridiculous. When you are off this family time shit, you need to fly out to the office in Australia and China for 6 weeks. They are having issues and they need you there._

 

Ben was beyond annoyed, he shot off a message to Hux asking why he couldn’t go and do it and that it was apart of his job as President of the company to go out and do things like this. 

 

**Hux: I would, but Snoke is demanding that YOU do it.**

 

Ben hated this chairman, even though Ben gained control of the company many years ago and brought it to where it was today, Snoke remained on the board of executives. He still held a majority of the company and refused to be bought out of his company. Ben clenched his hand into a ball, he wanted to chuck his phone into the small river they were just passing, but instead pocketed the infernal device. Rey sat up and saw the stress and anger written all over his face. She placed her hand on his inner thigh and crept it slowly higher until he grabbed her hand and stopped her. 

 

“Not now, Rey. I just… fuck, I’m not in the mood. I’m sorry,” Ben said roughly. Rey felt her stomach turn as she had never heard him this upset before. She recoiled, placing her hands in her lap between her legs, she turned a little to face away from him. 

 

Ben felt guilty, he knew he shouldn’t take it out on her, especially since this was supposed to be a happy time for them. Ben placed his hand on her knee and turned her knees toward him, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, his thumb brushed against her knee, as he thought of a way to apologize for snapping at her. 

 

“Rey? Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I just… I got a call from Hux and it wasn’t the greatest news. I promise I will tell you everything, but… let's not talk about it right now, okay?” Ben kissed the side of her head, hoping she would understand. 

 

“It’s okay Ben. Just tell me later, okay? But for now, I think we should get off the train. I think we have been around the park at least a half a dozen times,” she said jokingly.  Ben nodded as he reached down to gently wake the girls from their brief nap. They walked off the train, down the platform and down into the busy crowds. 

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and quickly rushed to the line that was forming, it took him a moment to register what was going on, but then he saw it. Jack Skellington and Sally were standing outside the Haunted Mansion. Rey was giddy as the line became shorter and shorter, her hand gripped his a little tighter with every few inches they got closer. A few more steps and they were the next in line. The photographer snapped a few pictures of the family in front of them. 

 

“Oh, come forward my dear! Happy Holidays my dear! Have yours been spooky and enlightening?” Jack asked them as he extended out his ‘bony’ hand to her. Rey smiled as she nodded with excitement. 

 

“Oh, look at her Jack, they both dressed just like you!” Sally said happily. 

 

“Splendid! Well, shall we have our portrait painted quickly so we can remember this moment? Say spooky!” Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sally grabbed the hem of her skirt pulling it out to curtsy. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and pulled her close as the cast member took pictures of them. Ben leant down and captured her lips in a surprise kiss in front of them, causing the characters to awe.

 

“It looks like someone dipped into Doctor Finkelstein’s love potions!” Sally cheered as Ben broke the kiss. Jack extended his hand and shook Ben’s hand before they walked away. 

 

“You two are cute together Dad,” Brynlee said as the two of them met back with their group. Rey 

felt like she was on cloud nine, meeting two of her favorite characters and being kissed by the man of her dreams, this day was beyond compare. 

 

“Hey, Dad? Can we find somewhere that's warm? I’m getting cold,” Bella said as she rubbed her arms quickly. Ben didn’t even register the slight change in the temperature. He turned to see Brynlee huddled close to Rey for warmth and Leia slightly trembling from the slight chill. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go get you ladies some jackets.” Ben bent down to hug Bella and grab her hand to lead the way. 

 

They walked through the busy streets of New Orleans square into Adventureland, Bella saw the shortened time for Indiana Jones and begged everyone to go on with her. Brynlee nodded with excitement as she followed her twin into the queue. Leia shook her head and opted out of the ride, Rey smiled as she grabbed Ben’s hand, her fingers laced between his. They finally caught up with the girls and walked through the long queue, seeing the old cavern walls being held up by bamboo posts, the small relics that sat in the center of larger openings made it feel like they were walking through one of the ancient temples. The lights started to dim and flicker as they got closer and closer to the ride entrance, an old film was projected on the ceiling of an old German professor telling the ride-goers about what they were going to experience. 

 

After getting through the long queue, they finally made it to the ride. Ben held four fingers up as the cast member directed them to lane one. Bella and Bryn were giddy as they waited for their jeep to pull up. Once everyone had exited the jeep, the twins quickly rushed inside, taking their seats and buckling up, begging for Ben and Rey to hurry up. 

 

Once everyone had gotten seated and buckled in, the ride lurched forward. They drove through the dark tunnel, then were suddenly blinded by a bright light. The face of the “Guardian of the Forbidden Eye” was angry and told them they had messed up. A little further down, they see Indiana trying to keep a door closed, a misty eerie light and fog started to spill out of the door. Rey wrapped her hand around Ben’s bicep, squeezing it as she tried to be brave and watch the ride, then she heard Indiana’s voice echoing. 

 

“Snakes...why did it have to be snakes?” Then a larger-than-life cobra came out and hissed at them, shooting water and a power stream of air at them. Rey screamed as her fear of snakes took over, she buried her face in Ben’s arm, refusing to watch the rest of the ride until it ended. 

 

“Sweetheart? It's over. Come on, let’s go,” Ben whispered softly, kissing her head. Rey slowly opened her eyes as their car was the next to be unloaded. 

 

They made their way back through the winding queue and found Leia finishing a chicken kabob. Everyone’s stomachs growled as they saw her eat the last piece. Ben grabbed his phone and quickly scrolled through the dining options. Ben showed Rey their options and she pointed out one that looked the best. 

 

“Alight Princesses, let’s get some dinner, shall we?” Ben asked as he grabbed Bella and Brynlee hands and led the way. Rey felt her heart melt as she watched Ben holding his daughter’s hands, leading them through the crowded entrance of Adventureland.She grabbed her phone, capturing a few pictures of Ben and his girls. Rey sighed as she took the last picture. 

 

“You know, those girls love you, Rey, and so does Ben,” Leia said softly as she caught Rey’s lingering stare at Ben. Rey felt her face turn red with embarrassment as Leia had called her out, watching her son walk away with the girls. She wanted to respond, because she loved him in return. She loved all of them... Brynlee, Bella, Leia...but most of all, Ben. 

 

 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Dinner had ended with everyone shoving their plates into the middle of the table. No one could take another bite of the delicious fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. It was all too much, but just enough for everyone to regain their energy for the rest of the evening. 

 

Slowly, they all walked into the shops to get their long-awaited jackets, Rey spotted the iconic spirit jerseys. There were dozens of colors and patterns. Brynlee saw Rey admiring and looking through them. Rey pulled out a dark heather gray one with rose gold lettering that read DISNEYLAND written on the back. 

 

“You should get that Rey! And get one for my dad, so you two can match,” Brynlee said as she held an all-black spirit jersey in her hands. Rey smiled as she tossed the two over her shoulder and helped Brynlee find a jersey for herself. 

  


Rey approached Ben and handed him his spirit jersey, he held it at eye-level before lowering it and looking at her with a confused look. Rey placed her hands on his chest and bit her lower lip in a plea for him to put it on. He rolled his eyes and pulled the material over his head. Rey clapped happily as he turned around to model the top. Rey put hers on next and smiled as she pulled the hem down to cover her torso. Pulling the sleeves over her fingertips she smiled as she did the same motion as Ben and twirled to show off her outfit. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to his chest and bent down to kiss her. His hand patted her hair, breathing in her scent once again, finding it to be the most calming thing imaginable. Ben took the sweatshirts to the counter paying for all of them. As the last tag was taken off he heard Brynlee call out his name. 

 

“Dad! Rey! Come on, the parade is about to start!” Brynlee yelled. Rey looked her way to see her pointing out the door, Rey nodded in acknowledgement, she grabbed the jerseys and rushed out the door to Brynlee to join her in watching the parade. Ben waited to make sure that his family was out of the store before he left.

 

He walked through the maze of people, dodging little kids who were sprinting after their parents to get them to buy them toys or treats. After crossing through four stores, he finally made it to the jewelry section of the stores. Ben glanced down at the display case and saw the beautiful rings that shined under the bright lights. 

 

“Can I help you Sir?” an older woman asked. 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to get a ring for my girlfriend. Can I take a look at that set right there?” he asked, pointing to the white gold ring with a diamond cluster in the shape of Mickey Mouse’s head. The older woman nodded as she opened the case and retrieved the set of rings. 

 

Ben glanced over each set, all of them somewhat the same, but different. Until he came across one that was seemingly perfect. The white gold band held a tilted diamond mickey head in the center, it was simple, yet beautiful. Just like his Rey. Ben handed back the set of rings to the cast member, telling her which one to keep out for purchase. She smiled and pointed towards the cash register, he followed quickly, not wanting to miss out on any of the parade action. He knew deep down this was not the ring that he would use to propose to her, this was just a ring to be set in its place until the time was right. Because he wanted to give her the world, he wanted her to have whatever ring her heart desired. He wanted her. 

 

Ben heard the music starting up again, and everyone cheering as the floats started to go by. Ben quickly ran through the not-so-crowded shopping area and met up with his family once again, he patted his pocket and felt the small box nestled deep inside. It wasn’t going anywhere. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist, kissing her again and again until he was called out by his daughters. They watched as the christmas-themed floats went by, seeing the dancers in elaborate ball gowns, followed by the Disney princesses, cast members dressed in chef/kitchen aide ware as a float of Goofy and Donald baking cookies went by. It was magical for everyone. The girls screamed and cheered when they saw Santa go past on his float, wishing everyone ‘Happy Holidays!’ 

 

The parade had ended and the streets were lined with people, the lights started to go dim and a firework exploded in the sky. Soon, the Christmas firework show was started, the bright colors illuminated the sky line, showing off the castle’s beauty at night. Ben turned Rey to face him, he bent down and kissed her as a large firework set off. Leia grabbed her phone and started to snap pictures of them kissing beneath the fireworks. Rey’s heart fluttered with excitement as his hand held the back of her head, refusing to let her pull away from him.  

 

“Rey? I have something to ask you,” Ben whispered in her ear. His hand reached into his pocket and he held the box between them. “Rey, for now, this is just a token of promise. A promise to keep you safe, happy, and loved for the rest of your life. This is my promise to you.” He opened the box to show the ring to her. 

 

“Rey, will you accept this promise ring as a sign of our future moving forward?” Ben asked as he held the delicate band in his hand.

 

She nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to break. This wasn’t an actual proposal, but this was a sign that he wanted to be hers and hers only. That there was a promise of a future of them being together as one. Ben smiled as he slipped the promise ring onto her right hand. Rey smiled as she brought his face close to hers, placing another kiss on his plush lips. 

 

Little did they know that Leia had caught the whole thing, she came up to both of them afterwards and showed them the pictures. Rey started to cry as she saw her possible future, a future of him getting down on one knee with a beautiful ring and asking her to be his wife. It was the dream that she had dreamt of for years. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Before they left the park, they took a family picture in front of the Christmas tree, the girls clung onto Ben and Rey like they were their parents, Ben’s arm wrapped around Rey’s shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist. It was a perfect family picture. The cast members that took their picture couldn’t help but comment on how beautiful their family looked, Ben was elated hearing kind words from strangers. 

 

They slowly made their way out of the park, walking along downtown Disney, listening to the sounds of children telling their parents their favorite moments as they clung onto their new toys. The girls did the same, but in a sleepy manor. Brynlee kept straying away as they walked back to the hotel, Ben held onto her hand and led the way back to the entrance to the hotel. As soon as they walked in, that’s when everyone yawned almost in unison, it was time for bed. They dragged their feet along the hallway to their room, and as soon as Ben opened the door, the twins stepped out of their shoes and ran straight to their beds, jumped in and fell right to sleep. Not even bothering to take off their clothes. Leia waved them off as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her, leaving Ben and Rey standing alone in the in suite kitchenette. 

 

“So, do you want to talk about it babe?” Rey asked quietly as she took off her shoes and pulled her hair back. She walked towards their shared room and started to take off her clothes. Ben mumbled as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

“First, Rey, I’m sorry for snapping at you like that. I shouldn’t have done that. I was upset because Hux, the bastard, sent me a message informing me that after the new year, I would have to leave for a while to check on our new offices again. Even though I was just out there not that long ago.” Ben walked into the bathroom to see Rey soaking her feet in ice water, her hands rested on the back of her neck as she listened to his confession. 

 

“How long are you going to be gone for Ben?” She asked as she sat up. She took her feet out of the tub and started to dry them off. 

 

“Honestly? It may be a few weeks...or even a few months,” Ben said softly. He knew that wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear, but unfortunately, it had to be said. 

 

  
Rey didn’t respond. She simply started to brush her teeth, and take off the remaining makeup on her face. She walked out of the room and grabbed her over-sized t-shirt and a pair of Ben’s boxers, slipping them over her legs, she jumped onto the bed and waited for Ben to join her. He quickly followed behind, opting to just wear his boxers instead, he lay next to her, opening his arms for her to cuddle next to him. 

 

“We will make it work Ben. I love you and we will make it work out. But for now, let’s get some sleep. I’m exhausted!” She draped her arm across his chest, leaning up, she placed a kiss on his lips then rested her head against his chest. Ben kissed the top of her head and listened to the soft snores that escaped her lips. He was lucky, he knew it. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I am so sorry for the long wait!!  
> I had so much stuff going on and I also got back from my wonderful trip to the UK! I got to meet my wifey SweetKyloRen!!! (YEAH SHES A BABE!!) 
> 
> A huge shout out to Azuwrites for being my beta and putting up with my HORRIBLE writing schedule! :) you are the greatest!!!

 

Their magical Christmas Disney trip had ended on a high note. Their vacation was full of laughter and nonstop sweets. Ben had spoiled his girls in anyway he could, knowing that when he got home he was going to have to prepare for one of the longest business trips he has ever been on. He hated it, all of it. The thought of leaving his girls behind while he goes and checks on the development of the other businesses and making sure everything runs smoothly sounded more of a pain than it probably would end up being. The worst part of it all is that Snoke _insisted_ that he go to vendor parties, which meant he would need to dress up, drink and sweet talk vendors into joining forces with his company. Ben started to question why he took over the company, and why all of the sudden it was so important that he did all of this now. 

 

Rey never let go of his hand the entire way back to the airport, her hand held his tightly, settling on his lap. He glanced over to see her talking away with Brynlee while Bella laid her head on Leia’s lap. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, listening to the passing sounds outside.

 

The drive to the airport seemed shorter than he anticipated. Soon, the car came to a stop and they slowly made their way out of the car and up the stairs of the plane. The girls rushed to the back where the bedroom was, Bella closed the door behind her and left Leia, Ben and Rey alone. Leia smiled as she wished them both goodnight and walked over to the sofa, grabbing her eye mask and headphones from her bag and laying down. 

 

“Rey? Baby, come here,” Ben said as he sat down in his seat. She smiled as she joined him, draping her legs over the armrest and laying her head against his chest, listening to the soft murmur of his heart. “Get some rest sweetheart. I’ll wake you when we land.” 

 

\--

Ben had fallen asleep, Rey nestled tightly in his arms. He didn’t want to let her go, this felt right, this was home. However, he was woken up by a jerking motion, turning his head to see the plane had landed and they were finally home. Checking his watch, he noticed the time of 3:01 AM. Ben muttered under his breath before gently shaking Rey to wake up. She was baffled when she woke, her breaths short and fast. His hand rubbed her back, calming her down as he explained that they had just landed and there was nothing to fear. The plane had come to a complete stop and the doors opened. Rey stood up from his lap, stretching out her aching limbs before kissing him on the cheek. He couldn’t help but smile before he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“Go get in the car sweetheart, I’ll wake my mom and grab the girls, okay?” he said softly as he gave her a soft smack against her ass. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked towards the door and walked down the stairs. 

 

“You know, you two make a very cute couple,” Leia said as she showed Ben the picture she had gotten. The smile on his face couldn’t have been any bigger. It was of them, cuddling and fast asleep, they both looked happy. “I’ll send it to you, don’t worry.” Leia walked towards the front of the plane and down the stairs to join Rey in the car. 

 

Ben grabbed Brynlee, holding her close as he walked her to the front of the plane, down the staircase and into the car. He smiled as she instantly cuddled up to Rey. He quickly ran back up the staircase and grabbed Bella. As he was walking out, he thanked each of the crew members and let them know he would need to leave again soon. They nodded and wished him a good day. He walked back out to the car, Bella clinging to him for dear life. 

 

\--

 

Home at last, Mitaka had dropped Leia off at her house so she could take care of her things, leaving the small family alone. The girls still half-asleep, walked like zombies up the staircase to their bedroom, leaving Ben, Rey and Mitaka standing at the door with multiple bags. 

 

“Rey? Why don’t you go up stairs and Dolph and I can handle the bags. We can unpack in the morning,” Ben whispered softly. Rey nodded as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I like her Ben. You definitely have to keep this one,” Dolph said as grabbed the last bag and placed it in the foyer. Ben chuckled and grabbed his wallet to pay Mitaka a little extra for the help. He waved it off and smiled. “Just make me your best man at the wedding,” with that being said, Mitaka walked back to the car and drove off. 

 

Ben smiled as he closed the door and locked it. He was ready to lay in bed, next to his beautiful girl. He walked up the stairs two at a time, then slowly shuffled his way to his bedroom. He opened the door, turning quickly to close it in hopes of not waking Rey. But when he turned around, he saw her, lying on the bed with only a sheet covering her lower half. 

 

“Rey? What are you doing?” Ben asked as he took off  his shoes off, slowly making his way to his bed. 

 

“I want you Ben...please…” she said softly. Her hand grabbed the sheet and pulled it away to reveal her naked body. 

 

“Oh, sweet girl…” Ben rolled his neck and quickly rid himself of his clothes. He jumped onto the bed to cover Rey’s body, his lips kissing hers hastily and hungrily. 

 

Ben started to divert his kisses away from her sweet lips. He started to move down her body just a little, his face rested in the crook of her neck, his breathing steady and warm as he inhaled her sweet scent. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck, her taste was intoxicating. She was like a drink and all he wanted to do was get drunk off of her taste. He kissed her over and over, taking in every inch of her slender neck, leaving marks on her collarbone. His hands brushed against her arms, giving her chills that spread like wildfire across her body. Her breath stuttered as he rested atop her breasts, he inhaled sharply as he could hear her moan softly and feel her hips shift slightly underneath him. He lowered his head between the valley of her breasts, listing his head, he let his tongue circle around the stiffened bud, pulling it between his teeth, he nipped at it slightly. His lips tugged at the breast, leaving another mark much larger than the ones on her collarbone. His hand felt large and heavy as he palmed at her other breast. 

 

“Ben… Ben, please,” she begged. The smug bastard smiled as he started to kiss her neck again. 

 

“What do you want, Rey? Tell me.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck once again.  

 

“Please… please I... I want you,” she said quietly, barely a whisper. It was a simple request, Ben couldn’t hold back any longer, he couldn’t deny this beautiful woman of what she wanted. 

 

His fingertips brushed up and down her soaking cunt, gathering as much slick as he could against his fingers before he gently pushed two of them into her tight channel. Ben paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her tight cunt around his thick digits. 

 

“Ben...please...” he could hear her voice, as she lifted her head from the pillows to make eye contact with him. Her eyes said it all, she wanted more.

 

With his hand covering her mouth, he pulled out slightly before thrusting them a little harder into her. He moved his hand from her mouth, he wanted to hear the soft sounds emanating from her lips. His hand brushed against her jaw, down her neck, brushing down her arm before he laid it gently on top of her stomach. His hand sat right on top of her pelvic bone, splayed across her stomach as he pressed down slightly. 

 

She hummed in pleasure, her hips rolled against his hand, his long thick fingers now easily touching her g-spot, with every roll of her hips he would nudge it. She bit her lower lip in pleasure as she moved her hips a little faster to meet the thrust of his fingers. There was a feeling of butterflies building in her lower stomach, every nerve felt like a live wire that was ready to spark uncontrollably. 

 

“You’re close, aren't you? When you cum, I want you to scream my name sweet girl. Do you understand?” All Rey could do was nod, her eyes closed tighter as she tried to raise her hips slightly to only be met with the pressure of his hand pushing her back down.

 

Ben dipped his head between her thighs, his tongue lazily drawing circles around her aching clit. It was almost too much for her, the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her and his tongue was sending her over the edge. Every caress of his tongue sent shivers through her body, bringing her closer and closer to her impending climax. 

 

“Pl..please please please, Ben!” 

Ben chuckled hearing her pleas. “You’re so precious,” with the final words, he quickened his pace, pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth, sucking on it hard, humming with joy as her words became incoherent.  The vibrations from his hum made Rey gasp as she tried to gulp as much air as she could, her stomach twisted in knots. 

"Look at you, your body is shaking, begging for release. Should I let you? Or should I stop right now and leave the room?" The thought of him leaving made her scream, he couldn't possibly be so mean as to leave her right on the verge of cumming.

“Ben, please!” it was a cry as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

“Cum for me sweetheart.” His fingers stroked the spot inside her, beckoning her orgasm to flood his fingers. The vibrations being sent across her clit and up through her body pushed Rey to scream, squirting over his fingers and down her thighs, soaking his bed sheets. Her desperate sounds turned into sloppy cries as she came down from her euphoric high. Ben slowed his pace down as he helped her calm down, all the while he praised her over and over, telling her how beautiful she was. 

Rey finally regained control of her breathing and movement of her body, before she sat up slowly, only be met by Ben’s face. Her hands wove through his thick black locks, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hand rested on her back, pulling her close to his chest. He pulled away briefly, he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes, that were full of lust and desire, a spark of something he had never seen before.   


“Tell me what you want…” he said softly, looking into her eyes, studying her face as if it was the last time he would ever see her. 

“You… I want you...” she whispered, he shook his head, his hands lightly gripped her shoulders and held her out a slight distance away from him. “I... want you, Ben. Please…” she begged. “Please.”

He grabbed her hips and placed her on his lap, her legs straddling him as he lined his cock to her entrance. She slowly sunk down on his length, their eyes remained on each other as she felt his cock split her in two.

“Oh god… darlin’, you're so tight,” he groaned as he buried his head in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. She couldn’t hold back the moan that left her lips as she finally settled down on his length. Her pussy throbbed slightly from adjusting to his size. He waited until she let out the single breath that she held back as she sunk down. 

Once she had adjusted to his size, she started to move slowly up and down on his length. Ben’s hand softly gripped her hips, guiding her up and down. As he slid in and out, soft gasps escaped her lips and grew louder with each thrust as he started to pick up the pace. Without warning, Ben wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her so that she was laying on her back, he watched as every thrust made her breasts bounce. 

“God, your tits Rey, are so...fucking… perfect!” he enunciated with each thrust. His hand splayed over one of her breasts, giving it a firm squeeze, causing Rey to gasp at the sensation. 

“Ben...fuck… I, I can't hold out anymore,” she panted out as she felt the familiar feeling of another orgasm building deep inside. 

“Ask me then… ask me if you can come,” he said with an authoritative tone. Rey moaned loudly in response, her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tried her best to hold back. 

“Please...please Ben!” she begged as she pressed her head harder into the pillows. His movements slowed down, delaying the rush of her orgasm, he chuckled as he nipped at the bottom of her ear. 

“Come for me sweetheart,” he practically growled in her ear. His pace picked right back up, his hand found the overly sensitive bud and started to rub it vigorously.  

Soon, her orgasm washed over, her nails dragged down his back as the walls of her pussy fluttered and tightened over his cock. He thrusted a few more times before spilling deep inside of her. His movements slowed down, his breathing heavy as he finally stopped. He pulled out of her and rolled to his side, pulling Rey into his arms. They laid there for a few minutes, covered in sweat and cum. 

“I love you Rey,” he said softly. Rey nestled into his chest, her hand laid flat against him as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Ben soon followed, trying to ignore the inevitable knowing that he would need to leave in a few days time. He closed his eyes and let the sleep exhaustion take over. 

**\-----**

When Ben woke up, he turned onto his side, stretching his arm out to grab Rey, but felt a wave of panic as he noticed that the bed was empty and she wasn’t there. He quickly jumped from his bed and grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and ran out of his bedroom. Making his way hastily down the stairs, he could hear the whispers of not one, but three different voices. As he turned the corner he saw Rey with Brynlee and Bella, giggling as they worked together to set up breakfast. 

“Good morning sleepyhead!” Rey said as she pulled the pan of fresh baked cranberry orange muffins from the oven. The smell filled the small room and everyone’s stomachs audibly growled almost in sync. 

“Well, clearly it's time for breakfast! Come on, I’ve got coffee for you Ben. Even have some in your mug, ready for you to go,” Rey said cheerfully. Ben leaned against the wall. He could see it, Rey pregnant, waking up to a view like this every so often. It made his heart melt. 

Ben sat down next to Brynlee, and waited for the muffin pan to be passed around. This was something he could truly get used to, but then he heard the faint sound of his phone ringing from his room. He rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to have to deal with them, he still had to break the news to his girls. 

“Dad? E-everything okay?” Brynlee stuttered out. Ben looked down to see his hand death-gripping the pan of muffins. Ben set it down onto the table, his hand ran through his hair and he sighed in defeat. 

“I, ugh, we need to talk...” Ben paused as he tried to find the words to explain the situation he was put in. He looked towards Rey for help, but she simply shook her head, this was something he had to do. “I know I promised no more work trips… however, I have to leave. I’m going to be leaving at the beginning of the new year, and I’ll be gone for a few months.” 

“Oh...” said Bella sorrowfully. She placed the half-eaten muffin on her plate and set her hands on the table. 

“How long is a few months, dad?” Bryn asked softly, refusing to look him in the eye. 

“I don’t know kiddo. I’m having to visit each branch for a few days each, so it could take 2-3 months…” 

“Does that mean...you're going to miss our birthdays?” 

“Sadly… I’m so sorry girls. You know I hate missing out on stuff like this, but… I have to go,” Ben said sadly. The room was quiet, only the sound of Ben’s phone filled the house. 

“Tell you what though. What if we did an early celebration? We can do it the day before I leave and we can open half the gifts, that way you can still have stuff to open on the day of?” Ben said, he wanted to lift the heavy mood that fell upon the house, he couldn’t leave knowing his girls hated him. 

Bella and Brynlee looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Ben let out a sigh of relief as he finally took a bite of his breakfast. Glancing at the clock, he nearly choked on his food. He was going to be late for a board meeting. He quickly stood up, the chair falling to the floor with force. He rushed up the stairs and quickly got ready to leave for work. 

“Well, girls, since this is one of our last days before you head back to school. What if we did something fun? Like go get pedicures and see a movie?” Rey said trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere that hung around them. Both girls perked up and nodded with enthusiasm.

“Sorry girls, I gotta go!” Ben said as he quickly ran back down the stairs, adjusting his tie. He bent down and kissed Brynlee and Bella on their heads then grabbed Rey by the waist and pulled her in close before he kissed her deeply.  

“Ew, dad!” Bella yelled out sarcastically as both the twins covered their eyes. 

“Love you girls! See you tonight!” Ben said as he rushed out the door. 

“Alright, girls! Let’s get this cleaned really quick, then we can go have some fun!” Rey said cheerfully. She was lucky to have girls who listened and were always helpful in cases like this. She needed to thank Ben for raising such sweet girls. 

**\-----**

With their toes freshly painted, shopping bags in hand, they made their way out of the movie theater. Both girls laughed as they recalled their favorite moments of the movie and how Bella thought the main actor was hot. 

“He totally looks like Dad! What are you smoking Bella?!” Bryn asked as she nudged her a little bit. 

“He does not! Rey, what do you think? Do you think Adam Sackler looks like dad?” Bella asked. 

“I mean… he kind of does. If your dad had shorter hair and facial hair he could be his twin!” Rey admitted, siding with Brynlee. 

“Ugh, you guys are the worst!” Bella said as she crossed her arms over her chest, huffing in defeat. 

Rey laughed and urged the girls to keep walking as the crowds behind them started to catch up. Rey reached for her phone, realizing she hadn’t checked it at all since leaving the house. She opened her phone to see dozens of messages and a few missed calls. She opened up her messages to see they were all from Ben, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw his name come up. 

 **Ben Solo: Hey sweetheart. Just thinking of you** **  
** **Ben Solo: God this meeting is fucking pointless! I would rather be at home with you and the girls.** **  
** **Ben Solo: Meeting just got done. I’m on my way home. I’ll grab dinner. I’m thinking Thai food.** **  
** **Ben Solo: Come home soon babe. I miss you and the girls.**

“Rey? Uh, earth to Rey!” Bella yelled out. Rey felt a hand grabbing her, she startled as she juggled her phone. 

“Sorry! What’s up girls?” she asked, flustered. 

“Do you want to get dinner? I’m kind of hungry,” Bella said desperately. 

“Oh, your dad is already home with dinner, he’s waiting on us.” Both girls smiled and started to walk faster out to the car. Rey tried her best to keep up, avoiding the cars that she swore were trying to hit her. She loaded everything into the car, checked the back to make sure she had both girls and started to drive back home. 

\---

Dinner had been devoured, the yellow curry with extra potatoes and carrots over rice had been Rey’s favorite dish she had tried. With the dishes washed, the girls quickly ran upstairs to change into sweatpants and came back down with their blankets and settled in to watch a movie. Rey was about to sit when Ben called her name and he motioned for her to follow him. 

“Everything okay Ben?” she asked softly as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She turned around to see Ben standing a few inches away from her. 

He quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He pushed her against the wall and let his lips descend upon hers. He couldn’t get enough, he deepened the kiss, his teeth nipped at her lower lip, giving it a slight tug as he pulled away. His free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the wall, he picked her up from the ground and walked her over to the bed. 

“Strip for me sweetheart. I need you,” he said in a deep tone. It was like a command and Rey’s body had to follow it. 

She fumbled with her pants, undoing the zipper as quickly as she could, shoving the denim material down her legs, along with her underwear. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head, leaving her in her bra. Ben grabbed her hands and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers made quick work of the clasps and slid the straps down her arms, tossing it onto the floor. 

“Lay on the bed for me, spread those legs open,” he whispered in her ear, his hand smacked her peachy ass, earning a slight gasp from Rey. 

She did as she was told, she laid on his bed, hesitantly opened her legs, allowing for the slight cool breeze to brush past her. She shivered in anticipation. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Ben as he slowly undid the buttons to his white button down. He left a few of them buttoned, still neatly tucked into his black dress slacks. He undid the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up his forearms showing off his tattoos. Her eyes wandered down to his slacks where a slight bulge was straining against the material. He smiled as he knelt down on the bed and adjusted himself to sit between her legs. 

“Stay still for me, and remember the girls are still awake,” he whispered, his arms wrapped around her thighs as he pulled her closer to him. 

Ben’s tongue tentatively licked from the bottom of her soaking cunt to the top. He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet and tangy essence. His nose nudged against her clit, causing her back to arch slightly off the bed. He pulled her back down before he licked her again, repeating it over and over. He licked her dripping cunt like a Popsicle, suckling at her clit every so often for added effect. Her legs trembled around his head, he wanted to make her remember this night, since it was going to be a while until he could do it again. Her soft moans and cries drove him, every little plea that left her lips like words of encouragement for him. 

“Ben...Ben...Please, please…” she started to babble incoherently. Her head tossed side to side in pleasure, her hands moved from his hair to the sheets, bunching them into her hands as best she could. 

“Cum for me sweetheart,” he whispered, his breath felt hot against her skin.

He plunged two fingers into her core, adding more fuel to the flame. Rey’s back arched from the bed, but was quickly pushed back down by his free hand that splayed over her stomach. His teeth nipped at her clit once again, suckling at it was the final piece to set her over the edge. The walls of her cunt fluttered and squeezed over his thick digits. As he moved his hand faster, in and out of her core, his fingers became soaked. He continued pumping them in and out until he saw Rey’s body slowly starting to come down from her euphoric high. Ben slowly pulled his hand away from her overly sensitive pussy, licking off her sweet essence from his fingertips. He gently placed kisses along her torso until he was laying next to her. 

Rey turned to her side, her hand laid on top of his chest. Her nimble fingers worked at unbuttoning his shirt, tugging at the hem that was neatly tucked into his pants. Once all the buttons were undone and the shirt showed his bare chest, she couldn’t help but let her fingers trace the outlines of his muscles. Her hand inched lower and lower on his torso, her fingers fumbled with the button to his slacks. Once it was free, her hand wedged between his slacks and boxers, feeling his hard cock and the tiniest wet spot from his precum staining his boxers. She smiled as she threw her leg over and straddled him. She kissed her way down his torso, until she reached his underwear line. 

Ben lifted his hips allowing for her to tug on the pants and pull them down his legs. His cock sprang free from the confines of the boxers and rested gently against his abdomen. She smiled as she wrapped her hand around his cock and slid it up and down, repeating the motion over and over. She bent forward, her tongue gave a tentative swipe across the head, tasting a bit of the precum that dribbled out. She opened her mouth, and took in his hard length as far as she could before she gagged slightly. He held her head, his fingers intertwined with her hair, and he helped her move up and down against his length. Holding her in certain positions longer than others. He moaned with each movement of her mouth against him. He couldn’t stop praising her, telling her how beautiful she looked with his cock in her mouth, how she took him so well. 

“Fuck...sweetheart, I… you have to stop,” Ben said strainiously and so she did. Rey sat up, backing away slightly in fear that she did something wrong. 

“E-everything okay?” She stuttered out. 

“Yes, sweetheart, of course! I just. I don't want to cum inside of your mouth,” he said softly. Rey couldn’t help but smile as she swung her leg to the other side once again and straddled his thick form. She knelt above him, his hand reached between her legs to hold his thick cock, he teased her entrance, rubbing it back and forth against her slit before she slowly started to lower herself onto him.

“Oh my God, Rey...” Ben choked out as she finally sunk onto him. The feeling of her tight walls holding his cock like a vice had become a welcome sensation as she paused for a moment.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you gotta move or I’ll cum,” he said as he placed his hands on her hips. He guided her up and down slowly. It was bliss, pure bliss, feeling her ride him. His hands reached up, cupping her breasts, her stiff nipples brushed against the palm of his hand, sending chills through her body. He grabbed the stiff bud, tugging at them softly, then switched to rubbing and cupping her breasts over and over. 

 

“God, I love these so much,” Ben said happily as he squeezed both of her breasts. 

 

“Fuck...daddy!” Rey said, but quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had said. 

 

Hearing her say that word set something primal off deep inside of him. He pulled Rey off of him and laid her on her back. He pinned her hands above her head, kissing her neck and nipping at the shell of her ear. 

 

“That's right, sweetheart.” He fisted his cock before he lined it with her entrance. He didn't want to wait any longer, he pushed his cock back inside of her tight, wet channel, both of them moaned in unison as he bottomed out inside of her.   


“Oh my God,” he said softly, he pulled out slightly, only to push back inside of her with a smack of his hips. He kept up this pace, his hand cupping and rubbing at one of her breasts while his hot mouth licked and sucked the other. Everything was in overdrive. Rey felt like her body was a live wire with the way Ben was touching every inch of her, his tongue tracing shapes on her breasts then slipping into his mouth, he was a dream! Then it hit her, that bubbly feeling starting to build in her stomach, she was close again… and she wanted so badly to cum on his cock. 

 

“Ben… fuck, I’m so close!” She dug her nails into his back as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. His hand made its way between their bodies, finding her clit, he started to rub it feverishly. 

 

“Cum for me, Rey… fuck!” he exclaimed as he felt the walls of her pussy clench around his cock, the walls fluttered as she cummed hard around him. Her hand held the back of his head, the other dug into his back as she started to come down from her high. 

 

Ben followed shortly, he thrusted a few more times before his orgasm took over, shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her. "Ah, fuck… fuck." His erotic pace started to slow down as he came down from his high.  Once he finished, they both laid in a tangle of sweat and cum. His arms wrapped around her body and he held her close. 

 

Soon, they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, but it was broken too soon by the sounds of Ben’s phone ringing. He groaned as he tried to turn in the bed to reach for his phone. His eyes opened slightly to see an email from Snoke. Rey turned to see Ben’s screen and him typing away. She sighed as she rolled off the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom. When she got back into bed she saw Ben still writing away on his phone. She felt hurt, but understood that he needed to work. 

 

Ben finally hit send on the email, and turned to apologize to Rey, only to see her fast asleep, her arms wrapped around herself in a protective position. He grabbed his pants pulled them up quickly, turned off the lights and got under the covers, before he moved a little closer to her, his arm pulling her in as close to her chest as he could. Kissing her head, he let a single tear fall. 

  
“I’m so sorry Rey.” 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well........shits about to go down.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off.......thank you to LoveofEscapism for assisting me with the angst!! If any of you have read her stories you know she is the QUEEN of ANGST!! Thank you so much for your input and help love!!
> 
> Secondly...thank you to my amazing beta Azuwrites! Your comments through out this story made my day! I can never thank you enough for helping me with this!

 

 

 

The sun peered through the blinds, waking Rey from her deep sleep. She slowly sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her head, moaning as she felt her muscles starting to wake up. Her hand came down and patted the space next to her on the bed to find the familiar warmth that she had gotten used to, gone. She grabbed her phone, illuminating the screen as she gasped and tossed the comforter off of her legs, quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from the chest of drawers, and then rushed downstairs to see the girls already leaving for school.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Ben said as he came to her side, his arm wrapped around her waist. He bent down and gently kissed her head and smiled as he handed her a cup of steaming coffee.

 

“Oh my God, Ben, I am so sorry! I don’t know what happened. I slept past my alarm and I-” She was quickly cut off by Ben. His lips connecting with hers, he chuckled as he pulled away from their kiss. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You were exhausted and I wanted you to sleep. Besides, I wanted to say goodbye to the girls and have some time with them,” he said as he brushed away a stray hair from her cheek. “Come, I need to pack and we need to talk about a few things before I leave.” She watched as he brought the mug to his lips and took a large gulp before heading up the staircase. 

 

She hated the words ‘need to talk’, it always ended badly. She walked slowly up the stairs behind him and followed him through his room and into his walk-in closet. She sat on the edge of the large bathtub and watched as Ben walked through behind her and started to pack his suitcase. 

 

“What…uh, what did you want to talk about Ben?” she asked sheepishly, her hands gripped a little tighter as she enjoyed the warmth from the ceramic mug. 

 

“I wanted to apologize for last night. After we, uh, had sex, I should have ignored my phone, but with this trip, I had to check to make sure everything was okay. When I finished and set it down I saw how upset I made you. God, I couldn’t sleep after that. Your face said it all, how upset you were,” he whispered the last part as he started to neatly fold his shirts into his suitcase. 

 

Rey looked down and watched her coffee slowly pause in place. She needed to think of what to say, but knowing he just went straight back to work after they had sex made her feel like she was just some worthless, dime-store hooker. 

 

“Well…thank you…but yeah, I am kinda upset, Ben. I felt like I was just a quick fuck for you...I mean, I honestly was waiting for you to kick me out of the bed,” she said tensely, her emotions from the previous night flowing out of her. Her gaze wandered back to the closet to see Ben placing his hands on his suitcase, his head hung low, his teeth grinding as he let the words soak in. 

 

“You know you aren’t some quick fuck, Rey. I love you,” he replied, as soft and calmly as he could. He moved closer to the door, leaning against the frame, he glanced at her with sympathetic eyes. 

 

“Why do you have to leave Ben? You’re the CEO. This trip sounds like something that the second in command should be doing, not you,” Rey said bitterly, her temper starting to flare up; she wanted answers. Ben tilted his head, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at her, exhaling loudly, he spoke back.

 

“I don’t have a choice, Rey. This is my responsibility,” he said in a deep manner, like he was trying to end the conversation there, which in turn, only riled Rey up even more. He turned his back to her as he started to add more items of clothing into his bag.  

 

“You are the CEO, Ben. The fucking CEO! You don’t have to do _everything_. Send that Armie guy. I don’t see why you have to do all the grunt work,” Rey snapped back, her walls starting to build up again. 

 

“Ben doesn’t own the company. Kylo Ren does and HE needs to go,” Ben shouted as he slammed the lid to his suitcase down. He grabbed the handle as the bag banged onto the tile floor. Rey placed her mug down onto the rim of the tub, she stood up and took a few steps to stand in front of him. He was fuming with rage, she could see it all over his face, in the way he held himself and she hated it...

 

“Please don’t go this way. You need to quit, Ben. Please…” she asked as she placed a hand on his chest. His hand grabbed her wrist and pushed it away as if it had burned and he moved around her as his bag trailed behind him. 

 

“No. I’m not going to, and I suggest that if you ever say that to me again, you should find employment elsewhere,” Ben said angrily as he walked out of his bedroom.

 

He made his way down the stairs, the bag hit each stair with a loud thump and Rey stood motionless in the closet, her hands shook as she wrapped them around herself. She walked out of the room to follow him and stood on the last stair to see Ben handing his bag to Mitaka. 

 

“Goodbye, Rey,” he said quickly as he put his sunglasses on and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Rey sunk down onto the stairs, her elbows resting on her knees while her face hid deep into her hands. She just watched as he walked out the door with nothing left to say, both of them having not cleared the air. Tears streamed down her face as she covered her mouth in disbelief. Things hadn’t turned out the way she thought they would. If they were to move forward, move on from what happened, then there had to be compromise, but instead he was pushing her away. 

 

After awhile, she took a deep breath and stood up slowly and walked back up the stairs to his room and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. 

 

**Rey: Rose… he’s gone**

 

**Rose: what happened?**

 

**Rey: We got in a fight about his job and he just...left.**

 

**Rose: you should call him then!**

 

**Rey: I feel like it’s too late.**

 

**Rose: it’s never too late.**

  


———

 

 _It’s never too late._ The words written in text swam around in her mind over and over. Rose was right, damn, she was always right. Rey locked her phone, the picture of her and Ben standing in front of the castle made her smile. She unlocked it quickly to send a message to him, hoping that it would get to him in time. 

 

**Rey: Hey Ben. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was absolutely out of line with what I said. I hope… I hope you can forgive me and we can push past this. Safe travels.**

 

Hitting send, she let out a breathy sigh. Walking back down to the kitchen, she started to rummage through the cabinets to see what was available to eat. There was nothing, she could faintly hear her stomach growl and she sighed as she grabbed her phone out yet again to start writing down a shopping list as she tried not to check her messages every few seconds, hoping to hear from him.

 

\-------

 

All of the chores had been finished, the house smelled like fresh lemon and sugar, laundry had been folded neatly and put away, and the kitchen fully stocked for the next few weeks. She felt better, cleaning had always been her way of escaping her overriding emotions. However, at this moment, she wished she could take it back. 

 

Rey grabbed her phone again, checking it for the hundredth time, just to see if he had responded to her message, but with her luck, nothing had gone through yet. She held the phone in her hand, her finger hovered over the call button when the doors swung open. 

 

“Rey? We’re home!” Bella shouted from the door. She shrugged her backpack off and let it fall to the ground with a loud thump. 

 

“Rey! Can you help me with a project?” Brynlee asked as she dropped her bag next to Bella’s. She walked heavily to the kitchen and stood behind the barstool, yanking it out, letting the legs scrape against the floor while she sighed and sat down, letting her head fall against the counter. 

 

”Okay. What’s the project?” Rey asked as she washed off an apple and started to cut it up. 

 

She reached into the cupboard above her head and grabbed a jar of peanut butter, she scooped out a heaping portion and placed it into a small bowl. She placed the cut up apple slices on a plate and pushed both towards Brynlee. 

 

Bryn explained her project and Rey laughed as she remembered doing the same project for school. She hugged her tightly as she told her the game plan for the night. Bella came down the stairs giddy as she held the phone next to her ear. 

 

“Here, Bryn. Dad’s on the phone!” Bella said cheerfully as she handed the phone off to Bryn. Rey felt a little jealous that he was willing to talk to them, but not her. She had to take a step back and remember that they were his girls before she came into his life. 

 

Rey leaned against the counter top as she listened to Bella tell her about her day at school. She nodded and agreed with Bella, but didn’t pay attention to everything she said, her mind too focused on the girl’s father and what was going through his mind. Brynlee came back to the kitchen, the phone still close to her ear. 

 

“Okay. Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that. Okay. Love you too, Dad. Bye,” she said as she hung up the phone. Rey felt a slight pinch of sadness knowing he didn’t want to talk to her. 

 

“Everything okay?” she asked Bryn as she sat next to her sister and grabbed a slice of apple. 

 

“Yeah. Dad just wanted to check in with me, see how classes were today,” Brynlee said as she bit down on the crisp apple. Rey felt a tinge of jealousy as she checked her phone again. Her message still marked as delivered. Her heart sank deeper in chest, but still, she kept the smile on her face as she talked to the girls about their day at school, trying to bury the sinking feeling that everything was falling apart. 

 

\------

 

It had been over a month since Ben had left. She would see the pictures online, the ones of him partying or talking to some famous person with a drink in his hand. They still hadn’t talked, other than him calling in, asking how the girls were and if she needed more money to take care of things. Nothing about their fight or any sort of apology. 

 

Rey lay in his bed, wrapped up in his blankets, feeling pathetic as she held one of his sweatshirts tight to her chest. It smelled just like him, faintly, but it was there. Scrolling through her phone, she would double tap on the pictures of the beautiful scenery pictures, pictures of food that made her mouth water. Then the soft vibrations came through on her phone, pulling the notifications down, she saw an email from Ben’s company. 

 

**From: information@firstorder.net**

**Subject: He’s moved on**

 

**He’s moved on. So should you.**

**-A**

 

She quickly sat up in bed, wanting to know what was attached. She nearly dropped her phone as she tapped on the first image. There were more… she started to scroll through the other images. They were of Ben and another woman, she was all over him. Sitting in his lap, her hands all over him, the two of them leaving the hotel at the same time. Rey was going to be sick. She tossed the jacket away from her, she kicked off the blankets and jumped out of the bed like it was covered in spiders. She grabbed her charger from the wall and walked out, closing the door behind her. She dragged her feet as she walked into the living room. She plugged her phone in and laid on the sofa, tears streamed down her face, her body ached. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring that Ben had given her. It still was on her hand, she hadn’t taken it off. She placed her thumb and pointer finger on it and started to gently pull it off her finger. As she got to the middle of her finger she couldn’t bring herself to pull it the rest of the way off. Tears ran down her face as she brought her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly on the sofa. 

 

\---------

 

Two weeks had passed since she got the email from the _‘informant’_ , the images burned into her mind. She didn’t want to believe them. There was no way that Ben could cheat on her, he loved her. After staring at her phone for hours, she finally clicked on his name and listened to the dial tone. 

 

_Hey you have reached the personal phone of Ben Solo. I’m not here right now, but if you leave your name, number and the reason you called, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks._

 

“Hey Ben. I wanted to ask you this in person, but this is something that… well, needs to be addressed. I got an email with pictures of you and another woman… Ben, if you…I think it may be best… I… call me back, please…” she choked on the last few words, she couldn’t get herself to think of being broken up with over the phone.  

 

She set her phone back down on the counter and started to unload the contents of the shopping bags. It was the twins’ 13th birthday, and they wanted a Harry Potter themed birthday, which Rey was more than happy to assist with. She decorated the house with blue, silver, red, yellow and green streamers to represent each house. Harry Potter themed food covered the table that had been extended to replicate the one from the movie. A black cauldron had fog brewing over the edges. Everything looked perfect. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Rey!” Bella said as she walked down the stairs to see the main floor completely transformed into Hogwarts. “This is insane! Thank you so much!” she quickly ran to her side and hugged her tightly. She took a step back and twirled around showing off her outfit. 

 

“Why don't you look like the perfect Hufflepuff student!” Rey said happily as she took a step forward and hugged Bella. 

 

“What about me?” Brynlee added as she showed off her Slytherin uniform. 

 

“Quite cunning and beautiful. Both of you look amazing!” She replied. The twins grabbed their wands they stowed in their socks and pointed them at each other. Rey quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a few pictures. She sent it off to Ben, her heart felt heavy as she waited for the reply or even the simple callback that she so desperately wanted from him. 

 

\-------------

 

Another two weeks had passed and Ben still hadn't brought it up. She tried to bring it up a few times, but each time she did, Ben would change the subject or quickly make up something to get off the phone. Finally, Rey had it, she needed an answer. She needed it now. 

 

“Ben? I need to ask you something.”  
  
“No, Rey, I got to-”

 

“Damn it, Ben! No! I need answers! Did you sleep with that other woman?” she asked as she shouted into her phone. 

 

“No, God no! Fuck, Rey, that, that wasn’t what you think! Oh, fuck off, you asshole!” Ben shouted. Rey could faintly hear the hustle and bustle of the traffic, then a sound that no one should hear. “Rey, you know that I lo-” then the sound of a car slamming their breaks and a woman screaming. 

 

“B...Ben?” Rey choked out. Her eyes filled with tears. Then the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay breathe...... it will be okay :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accident Aftermath.   
> Leia is a superstar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is round two of the story! 
> 
> Thank you to Azuwrites for beta-ing this story and a HUGE special shout out to my girls (You know who you are xoxo) and my love for reassuring me and helping me through this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ _

_ The sound of brakes screeching to a halt, the sound of the impact rang. A woman screams in terror as someone yelling, “Someone call 999!” could be heard, then... there was silence.  _

 

————————

 

**< Rey>** Leia… I’m sorry it’s late but can you come to the house? I need you…..

 

**< Leia>** I’m on my way.  

 

A few minutes had passed when Rey heard a set of soft knocks on the door. It squeaked slightly as the door opened and closed. She could faintly hear the clunk of the deadbolt sealing the door shut. The room to Ben’s bedroom slowly opened and Lea walked in. Once she was in, Rey stood up from the bed, took a few steps toward Leia and threw her arms around her and began to cry. Leia’s motherly instincts kicked in as she hugged her back, her hand petting the crown of her head, gently swaying side to side in the entryway. 

 

“Rey? What happened?” Leia asked as she stepped away from Rey. Her hand cupped her jaw, the other combed through the hair that had stuck to her face from sweat and tears. 

 

“Does Ben always do this? Never call during his conferences?” Rey asked in a trembling voice as she pulled away from Leia’s shirt. 

 

“It happens more often than you think. I’m honestly surprised he’s able to talk to his girls. That Snoke fellow is a controlling snake and is so hard on Ben. Why do you ask dear? What’s going on?” Leia said as she guided Rey back to the bed. 

 

“Well….. Ben hasn’t talked to me the entire time he’s been gone. We got in a fight before he left and we left on bad terms. Anytime I’ve tried to talk to him, he always tells me he has to go and I can never have a full conversation with him. He barely messages me back unless it’s something about his girls...I just. I feel like our relationship is over….”

 

“Oh Rey. Sweetheart don’t you dare think that! My son is crazy for you! You should know this dear girl. When it comes to these meetings Snoke is a dirty bastard and I’m honestly surprised he is able to message you let alone his girls.” Leia said softly. Her hand rubbed up and down Rey’s back comforting the distraught woman. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for him to call back. The last thing I heard was… a car breaking fast and then someone screaming and I don’t even know what happened.” Rey spoke faintly as she looked down at her hand, that held the phone that felt heavier than before. Rey thought this information over, considering. She knew Leia, and she trusted her. She knows she would never lie to her. And she would especially never lie to her about Ben. All of that righteous anger she had been feeling started to dissipate.

 

\--------- 

 

Rey sat on the bed, waiting for him to call back. Her body shook from the inside out, wracked with sobs, she waited to see their picture light up her phone, but it never did. It was late when the phone rang. Rey turned in the bed, switching on her lamp and grabbing her phone. It was a number from out of the country, surely this must be Ben finally calling. She quickly hit accept and waited for the voice to come through. 

 

“Hello? Is this Mrs. Solo?” The voice asked. 

 

“Uh, y-yes?” Rey responded hesitantly.

 

“Mrs. Solo, this is about your husband, Mr. Solo. He’s been in an accident,” the nurse said delicately into the line. Rey’s body froze, everything started to fade away, the sound of an eerie ring echoed in her ear. The phone slipped out of her grip and onto the bed. Rey forgot how to breathe. Her hand instinctively moved to her stomach and gasped for air. 

 

“Mrs. Solo? Are you still there?” the nurse asked calmly. Rey cleared her throat before she spoke again, composing herself and her rampant thoughts.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m still here... Tell me, is he... is my husband going to be okay?” She had to be strong for him. She couldn’t appear to be weak. 

 

“He’s in rough shape, Ma’am. We are doing what we can.” Rey could faintly hear the soft buzzing of the hospital noise filling the background on the other line. Her eyes started to blur as they were filled with tears. 

 

“Mrs. Solo? I should also tell you. Your husband received a massive cut across his face and lost a lot of blood.” Rey felt her heart drop. Her beautiful, perfect man, now scarred and maimed. 

 

“Can you have him call me when he wakes up?” Her voice was shaky and broken. 

 

“Of course, Mrs. Solo. We will make sure he is properly taken care of. We will call you if anything changes.” The line went dead. 

 

Rey dropped her phone, she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. This had to be a dream. Ben was okay, he was just stuck in a meeting. She rocked back and forth on the bed, not wanting to accept the fact he was hurt and not in any position for her to talk to him. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent off a few messages to her friends. 

 

**< Rey>** Guys... I need you to come to the house. NOW 

 

**< Poe>** what’s wrong Rey?

 

**< Finn>** peanut? What’s wrong?

 

**< Rose>** don’t question it you two. I’m on my way. 

 

**< Poe>** we will be there in 10. 

  
  


Rey tiptoed over to the girl’s bedrooms, both of them sound asleep without a care in the world. She would need to lie, they couldn’t know their dad was injured, or possibly worse. 

 

*******

Time seemed to move slow. The news still crushed her like a weight dragging her to the bottom of the ocean. 

 

She walked to the door to see her three friends standing in their pyjamas. She quickly invited them in and followed her into the kitchen. 

 

“So, first... I... I’m sorry for calling so late, but I just got a call... Ben’s been in an accident. He’s... he’s not doing good.” Rey broke down again, tears streamed down her face. Everyone slunk down in their chairs upon hearing the news. 

 

“The nurse didn’t really give me all the details, other than he lost a lot of blood due to a gash that bisects his...his face.” Rey was visibly shaken at the thought. Her boyfriend, was in another country, thousands of miles and an ocean away. She was here, not able to do anything. 

 

The room was silent, no one knew what to say. Leia grabbed her phone and started to type away, Finn and Poe stood next to each other, their eyes focused on Rey who was distraught. She paced the floor, she couldn’t hold still, knowing that her boyfriend was hurt, she wanted to go be with him, to be at his side, but right now she had to stay. 

 

“I… I have to wait for him to wake up. My guess is they have him under a lot of pain medication and sedation. So, who knows when or, hell,  _ IF _ he ever wakes up!” Rey said throwing her hands into the air. 

 

“Rey? Rey come sit down,” Leia said as she moved over on the couch and patted the cushion for her to sit. Rey did as she was told and sat next to Leia. She leaned against her shoulder, letting her tears fall onto her sleeve. She held her hand for support as she cried more. 

 

The worst case thoughts flooded her mind,  _ What if he died? What if he wakes up and doesn’t remember me? Would she take care of the girls full time? Would Leia still keep her on? What happens if Leia dies also and the girls are taken and put into foster care? _ Rey started to hyperventilate as the swirling dark hole of thoughts started to go through her mind.  

 

“Okay Rey, how fast can you get ready to go? Mitaka will be here shortly to get you,” Leia asked as she placed her phone down on the coffee table. Rey looked at her with confusion, then looked at her friends who all simply nodded and smiled. 

 

“I... what? I can’t leave Leia. What about the girls?” Rey stuttered out. 

 

“Rey? You need to go to him. I’ll stay and help out with the girls,” Rose said softly, she placed her hand a top of Rey’s, her thumb brushed against her knuckles as she smiled reassuring her. 

 

“Ya peanut, we can take care of the girls. Poe and I can come over at night and watch over them,” Finn said confidently as he looked to Poe for extra confirmation. 

 

“Rey? Ben loves you, he needs you there. We’ll be fine. Mitaka will be here soon to take you to the jet. We have a friend of ours flying you to him,” Leia said. 

 

Rey felt completely overwhelmed by the outpouring support and love of her friends. She was frozen in place. Rose grabbed her hand, giving her a little pull as she smiled in reassurance. The two friends walked to the master bedroom, grabbed one of the many suitcases he owned and started to pack items for Rey. She had no idea how long she would be gone for, but Rose being the mother of the group, gathered enough clothing for a three-week trip. Poe and Finn knocked on the door and walked in. Poe walked straight into the closet and emerged a few minutes later with a stack of Ben’s clothing. 

 

“He’s hurt. He’s not going to want to wear a suit and tie,” Poe said nonchalantly as he laid the various pairs of sweats, underwear and shirts on the bed. 

 

“Thank you guys. Truly, I don’t know... I don’t know if I could do this without you,” Rey said through sobs that wracked her body. She sat on the bed, her head in her hands she began to cry again. Rose sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her body and slowly rocking with her. Poe and Finn finished packing the bags, zipping them up, they walked them out of the room to leave the two girls alone. 

 

“Rey, girl, come on. It’s time to go. Ben needs you,” Rose said gently as she made her way off the bed, tugging at Rey’s arm to get her off the bed. 

 

Rey wiped away the tears and nodded as she got off the bed. She excused herself to the bathroom and quickly cleared her nose and blotted her cheeks from the tear stains. She looked into the mirror and saw the broken woman in the reflection. She knew she needed to be strong for him. She took a deep breath, and grabbed a brush from the counter. She pulled her hair back into three little buns that stacked neatly in a row. She dashed into the closet and grabbed one of Ben’s hoodies and threw it on, grabbed a pair of leggings and quickly pulled them over her toned legs and snapped the waistband against her stomach. Rey could faintly hear her name being called from the living room, she quickly grabbed her phone and charger and ran down to the room. 

 

“Ready to go Miss Rey?” Mitaka asked quietly. Everyone pointed to the door, ushering her out to the car. 

 

“Rey...go. Everything will be fine. Go make sure he’s okay,” Leia said as she hugged Rey tightly, her hand brushed up and down her back as she reassured her that everything would be okay once again. 

 

“Okay, I’m ready,” she said confidently as she quickly hugged her friends, who selflessly put everything on hold for her to go out to him. Mitaka ran down to the car and opened the door for Rey. She slid in and grabbed the buckle, and stared down at her phone.

 

“He’s going to be okay Ms. Rey. Ben is a tough man,” Mitaka said as he pulled away from the house. Rey gave him a half-smile and a quick nod before she leaned her head against the window of the car. 

 

\-----

 

The road seemed to get darker and darker the more they drove, the city lights disappearing into the background. A few lights shone over the road as they made their way to the airport hangar. Once they had pulled up, Mitaka quickly threw the car in park and opened the trunk then dashed over to Rey’s door. She stepped out to see a flight crew standing next to the steps waiting on her. 

 

“You must be Rey! I’ve heard so much about you.” Rey turned to see a tall, hairy, mountain man-looking figure standing in front of her. “My name is Charles Bacca, but everyone calls me Chewie. I’m Ben’s unofficial uncle. I’m really sorry to hear what happened to little Benny boy, let’s get your stuff on board and get you out to see him. What do you say?” He said with a caring voice as he offered his arm to escort her to the plane. Rey nodded and took his arm. As Rey boarded the plane, she felt nervous. She wasn’t a fan of flying, but knew this was the only way she could get to him. 

 

She sat in the La-Z-Boy like chair, placing the buckle securely around her waist, she waited for the plane to take off. Rey quickly sent a message to Ben before the doors closed. 

 

**Rey: I’m coming Ben.**

 

The cabin door closed and soon they started to move. Rey turned off her phone and laid it on her lap. Her hands gripped the armrests, as she felt the plane starting to pick up pace and start to lift from the ground. As they gained altitude, Rey laid her seat back, keeping her phone close to her chest as she closed her eyes and let her body try to catch up on sleep that she desperately needed. 

 

\-----

 

Rey woke up slowly, her eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight that pierced through the windows of the plane. She unlocked her phone to see if there was any chance that he could have responded. A few messages came up, but nothing from Ben, she gripped her phone a little harder as she closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. She stood up, stretching out her limbs as she started to pace the small aisle. 

 

“Miss? Would you like a drink or something to eat?” one of the flight attendants asked. Rey didn't know what to say, she had been so caught up in her own headspace that she didn't even think about eating or drinking at this point. 

 

As if on queue, her stomach softly rumbled, Rey nodded at the kind gesture. She watched as the attendant walked away to the back to get her food. She brought her legs up onto the chair, clutching her knees to her chest as she let out a deep sigh. Her head ached with the thoughts of Ben never waking up again, or the possibility of him being paralyzed. The flight attendant came back with a small tray of food and set it down for her, smiled and nodded before she walked away. 

 

She slowly picked at her food, taking bites of the sweet honey chipotle chicken and mashed potatoes. Her phone constantly buzzed with messages from her friends, asking if she had eaten, if she had landed and the continuous question of  _ Are you okay? _ She would respond to each message, sending pictures of her food and showing that she was actually eating. Her stomach ached after devouring the food in such a quick manner. She laid her seat back, and listened to the quiet hum of the aircraft flying above the ocean. Her eyes closed and she waited quietly for the sounds of the adventure in the sky to come to an end. 

 

\------------

 

The plane landed, the stewardess gently shook her awake, Rey stretched out her aching limbs. She opened the windows to see the sun barely setting over the area, the skies shone brightly with a purple, yellow and pink hue. She walked to the door of the plane and walked slowly down the steps to be met by a driver who opened the door for her. She smiled and gave him a curt nod as she sat down in the luxury car. 

 

A few minutes passed by and the driver got in the car and proceeded to drive to the hospital. Rey anxiously twiddled her thumbs, her phone sat next to her, she left it continuously buzzing. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, instead, she focused on what she was going to say when she saw him. 

 

“You must be Miss Rey, am I correct?” the driver asked cheerfully. 

 

“Ye-yes I am,” she hesitantly replied. 

 

“I’m Charles Persivil Octavious the Third, but you can call me C3PO. That was the name given to me by Master Solo. He hated saying my name as a child, so he gave me this silly nickname, and since then, it has stuck,” he replied, shaking his head. Rey couldn’t help but giggle at the name. She could only imagine it now, young Ben not being able to say his name and giving him a childish name like that. “Ah, here we are Miss Rey. He’s on the third floor in room sixty-six. I will take your bags to the hotel he is at Miss,” 3PO said as he parked the car and walked quickly to her side to open the door. Rey anxiously smiled and nodded to 3PO, biting her lip she stared at the entrance. She took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. 

 

\------------

 

Walking into the room, her heart sank at the image that was in front of her. Ben laid in the bed, half of his face covered in stitches that started just above his eyebrow and went down his cheek and down his neck. His arm was tapered down to his chest, random bandages covering up cuts and bruises. She wanted to cry. She pulled a chair next to the side of his bed, she slipped her hand into his and let her thumb brush against his hand. The monitors were a constant strum of noises and beeping, the sound alone put her in a trance, she fell asleep at his side. 

 

\------------

He could barely open his eyes, the bright lights from the hospital room were completely unforgiving. He tried to use his hand to shield his eyes and found out quickly that he couldn’t move his arms, one was securely strapped against his chest, the thought of trying to move it at all made him want to vomit. He tried to move his other arm, but when he did, a strange hum emanated. He opened his eyes, ignoring the slight sting of the lights to see Rey. She clung to his arm for dear life. 

 

“Rey?” he said horsley. His voice was rough, he tried to pull his good arm away from her grip. She woke with a stir, rubbing her eyes, she blinked a few times until he came into focus. 

 

“Oh my god, Ben!” she exclaimed as she stood up quickly, kicking the chair away from her. Her hand brushed against his cheek, her hand felt like ice against his skin, but he wholeheartedly welcomed the feeling. She leaned forward, placing kiss after kiss against his dry lips, tears streamed down both their faces as they happily sought out each other’s taste in a war of tongues.

 

“Y-you’re here! Wait, how are you here? What about the girls?” Ben stuttered out. Rey simply smiled, her finger pressed to his lips, silencing him. They sat in silence for a moment, Rey pulled her hand away from his cheek and pulled the chair back, her smile permanently etched into her face was a welcome ray of sunshine to his gloomy situation. 

 

“Your mom and Rose have the girls. Your mother and Chewie made it possible for me to get here,” she spoke softly as her hand brushed through his hair. Ben relished in her touch, sighing as she gently cupped his cheek. He reluctantly pulled her hand away and sighed as he tried his best to adjust himself in the bed. 

 

“My God, Rey, I’ve missed you so much! I’m sorry...I… I need to explain,” he said quietly, as he glanced over to see Rey, her head laid heavily in her hand as she looked down at the ground. 

 

“Rey? I... I need to explain...wh-what happened that night,” he said a little louder. Her head lifted, her eyes locked with his as she waited for him to speak again. His chest felt tight, his heart started to beat faster and faster as he tried to think of what exactly to say. 

 

“That night, it was just another sponsor party. I had to go and win over people and meet with other investors. Snoke was there and wouldn’t leave my side. As the night went on, this girl approached me and offered me a drink. She was completely wasted, she kept… I’m not even sure what she was doing, but she was just… fuck, she was trying to get me to go home with her to fuck her. I told her no and she kept insisting. So, I finally said yes, just to get her to shut the hell up. I wanted to leave the party early...so I walked her out and got into the car with her. I got her address and dropped her off at her place,” Ben said with regret filling in his voice. 

 

“Why...why didn’t you ever call me Ben?” her voice was pained as she waited to hear his reasons, but deep inside her a fiery rage burned at her core. She wanted to scream and yell at him, but she needed to listen to him first. 

 

“Baby, I wanted to so badly. You have no idea how much it pained me to not talk to you! Any meeting that I was dragged into, Snoke was there and he is one of those old-school paranoid fuckers who makes everyone leave their phones and shoes at the door. Something with the government listening and he’s afraid of germs, so he doesn’t allow shoes in the conference rooms. Anyway, I would get out of those meetings, I saw all your messages. I wanted to respond, but every time I went to hit call... Snoke would come up and tell me we had other places to be.” Ben paused for a moment when a wave of pain washed over him. His breath hitched as he tried to move in the bed, causing his broken bone to shift. 

 

“Ben...” Rey jumped out of her chair to help lift him in the bed. She cupped his cheek ever so softly as she brushed the tears away from the stitches strewn across his face. 

 

“I was barely able to call the girls. Every time I got done talking to them I wanted them to hand the phone to you, but Snoke, once again, yelled and had me hang up to focus on the next meeting.” 

 

“Why didn't you ever text me?” Rey asked in defeat. 

 

“I didn’t…. I didn’t know what to say, Rey. I wanted to talk to you over the phone or, God, even in person! You deserved a real answer and not just some text. There were so many times I wanted to leave this whole fucking conference early. When I was on the phone with you before this happened, I was… I left the conference. I walked out and was heading out to the car to get on a plane to come home,” he admitted. Rey sat back in her chair, tears fell gently down her cheeks hearing his confession. She wrapped her arms around her torso, bringing her knees up onto the chair as she listened to the words repeat in her head over and over. 

 

“Rey, I love you more than the stars in the sky. I have missed you and my girls so damn much. I was more than ready to quit The First Order,” Ben said, without a single doubt in his voice. “Rey, I want to be with you, and if leaving the company is what it takes then so be it.” Ben added. Rey looked deep into his eyes for any type of doubt, but found none as he smiled and nodded reassuring his statement.

 

“Ben, I wouldn’t make you leave. That company is yours, let's just... Stay working for them Ben, but please...please come home. The girls miss you terribly and I... I need you Ben,” she said softly. She moved the chair closer to his bed, taking his free hand into hers, she brushed her thumb against his knuckles. 

 

“I’ll come home sweetheart. Besides, I'm nowhere near the shape I need to be to finish this out. I’ll have Armitage finish it. Now...” he said with a grunt as he made room on the bed. “Come here, I’ve missed you too damn much to have you sleep in a goddamn chair.” Rey smiled as she pushed the chair back to its original spot and walked to his bedside. He gently patted the bed then lifted his arm for her to come lay next to him. 

 

Rey got into the bed as gently as she could without rocking him. She layed on her side, her hand resting on top of his chest, she breathed deeply as she closed her eyes and listened to his heart slowly beat. This was home, and for the first time in months, she was able to sleep with no troubles. She was with Ben, her heart still ached from the no contact and the fight, but slowly, with every soft beat of his heart, she started to forgive him. 


End file.
